The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker
by Skychild101
Summary: "This is but one of the legends of which the people speak..."-a retelling of The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. About a boy who is clad in green. A great evil arises and only one can stop it. T for violence later on in the chapters.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: So guys I'm going to complete the Legend of Zelda by doing a novelization of each game. That should be…interesting. So please enjoy the novels of the Legend of Zelda: Novelization! Kay so I _know _I shouldn't post another story but I just can't help myself! I have way too many ideas (as it shows on my profile) swarming inside of my head, waiting to be written! Of course, I don't own Zelda characters or anything from it but I _can _make some changes to it :D Oh yeah, I also accidentally uploaded the wrong prologue…so here's the right prologue!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything BUT you knew that already

Prologue:

_This is but one of the legends of which the people speak…_

The scene was formed into a castle with many odd texts beside it.

_Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. _

In front of the kingdom showed the Golden Power rising up into the air.

_It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains and peace._

Mountains and forests were shown and there people, showing that they were being happy.

_But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself…_

An evil, wicked figure was above the Golden Power, having its hands surrounding the power. It laughed evilly as he took it.

_With it strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom._

The once living kingdom was now washed with darkness. The blue clouds had an evil aura within them and the people feared.

_But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand…a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere._

The battle between the boy and the enemy was a fierce one. They would struggle against each other though the enemy would be stronger than him but…

_Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light._

The boy raised his sword and he could feel the power from it. With a last strike, the foul beast screamed in agony and was sealed. The once dark land was now filled with light; the evil auras that were once there vanished.

_This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time._

He rode away on his horse with the people shouting his name with pride.

_The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend…But then…a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom._

Ferocious wind came, blowing out as if it was trying to get rid of the peace.

_The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero…once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs._

_The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them._

The scene was morphed into another one, showing once again the glittering triforce and it looked like there were two people worshipping almost and the two eyes were staring at the raging flames*.

…_But the hero did not appear. _

_Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. _

The scene went into pure darkness.

_What became of that kingdom…?_

_None remain who know._

The picture showed the Hero of Time, raising up the sword in the gleaming sun.

_The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. _

_The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend…_

Author's Note: And there you have it! The Wind Waker Prologue! Aweh, you kidding me? The word _Waker_ doesn't exist in you?! Next time: Chapter 1…mwahahaha…Right for the star sign that was beside raging flames, I thought it looked like it but if I'm wrong, correct me.


	2. A Boy in Green

Author's Note: Welcome to another chapter of Wind Waker! I really hope you guys would stick around til the very end. I will try to make the story as interesting as possible and would make a few changes here and there.

Chapter 1: A Boy in Green

The sky was blue while having some clouds in the sky. An island was in the middle of the great blue ocean. Nearly at the edge of the sand, was a house with palm trees almost surrounding the house. A blond girl that looked like it was holding something in her hand gazed out as if it was searching for someone.

"Big Brother!" she called.

A seagull came but she moved out of the way and she ran, hoping to find her big brother.

"Big Brother!" she shouted again, hoping to have an answer.

She took out the telescope, looking at the far distance. She ran towards the lookout pole and found her brother, sleeping and…snoring.

"Big brother!" she said but no reply came. After a while, I groggily woke up and turned to see that nothing was there on the ladder. But I had feeling who it was. I stretched until a voice spoke.

"I knew you'd be here!" the girl replied.

"Hee hee hee! This is my favorite spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play with the gulls, I call it "Aryll's Lookout." she responded.

"So, do you remember what day it is today?" the girl continued on. I still had a blank look. "You're still half-asleep, aren't you? Did you forget?" her eyes were pleading, trying to help me to remember. "Big Brother, it's your birthday!"

My eyes widened in realization. Of course! How could I forget my own birthday?

"That's why Grandma has been waiting for you to come back to the house! She's been waiting for a while now… It's a good thing I came to find you! You should probably go home and see what Grandma wants, don't you think?"

I nodded and descended down from the lookout. I went up the bridge and went to my right side and went on another bridge. A house was in the view as I was nearing it.

But before I went to the house, I stopped by to see a small kid with brown hair.

"Hoy, Link!" the small boy chirped happily. "Hey, is it true that if you just have a little courage and run as fast as you can, then you can jump to that rock out there? Huh, is it? Is it? Tell me!"

Smiling, I did just that. I ran as fast as I could while I jumped from rock to rock and then I went back to the kid who was amazed.

When we finished talking, I went to the house. However, I saw a man who was staring at something. Curiously, I went towards the man.

"I just saw a wild…a wild pig! Ooh! See? Look! That black one there… This is perfect! My wife was just telling me how she really wanted a pet… You ready to go grab it, Link? Now, you can't just run up on it! Pigs are too alert about their surroundings for you to just jog up and capture one. If you want to get close to one, you have to crouch and crawl slowly up behind it."

"Okay." I replied. He also said that I could distract it with a bait.

I then went away from the man and halted when somebody shouted to me.

"Hoy, Link! Talk to me from that distance!"

I turned around and saw the guy on the roof top.

"You're a smart one! How was your day?"

"Good though I have to go and see Grandma." I called.

"Oh that's right, lad! Today's your birthday! Happy birthday!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "Thanks!" With that, I set off to Grandma's house. I climbed the ladder and saw my grandma who was smiling.

"I've been waiting for you, Link." she replied, holding something on her hands. "Link…try these on."

She gave me the outfit. "Time certainly flies…I can't believe you're already old enough to wear these clothes. Don't look so disappointed, dear one! Just try them on. Today is a day to celebrate! It is the day that you become the same age as the young hero spoken of in all the legends. You only have to wear them for one day, so don't look so down. Be proud child!"

"Okay, grandma."

She then went to explain how in the olden days, this was the day boys were finally considered to be men. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies. However, they don't live in that age any longer…

"Our ways are the ways of peace. Nowadays, I suppose Orca is the only one on the island who still knows anything about swordplay."

I then looked up at the shield that had brown and white color with the golden triangles in the middle.

"Hanging on the family shield on the wall decoration is another tradition that has been carried down from those days. Does all this make sense to you?"

I nodded. "Yes, grandma."

"Good. Well, tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party, so I'd better start getting ready, shouldn't I?"

"Aw grandma. Must you invite the _whole _town?" I groaned. I really don't like when there's too many people for my party. You never know; it can get out of control…

She chuckled. "Now Link. It's your special day. Everyone is invited! Plus, I'm going to make your favorite soup for you tonight! Mmmm! I just know you're looking forward to it!"

I grinned. "You got that right."

"Now, go get your sister, Aryll."

However, before I did, I decided to try on these clothes. So I went to another room and tugged on the suit. It felt weird in this but maybe it's just me since it kinda felt a bit too tight. A green long-sleeved shirt was placed over me before I put the tunic on. I then adjusted the belt to loosen the tightness and tugged on my green hat. I did the same for my brown boots.

I checked myself in the mirror and nodded.

I began to trek my way to look for my sister. Once I found her (she was on the lookout post as four seagulls surrounded her), I quietly walked towards her.

"Boo." I said as I grabbed her sides.

She squealed with fright and smacked me lightly in the chest. "Link! You scared me to death! Don't do that!"

I chuckled.

She eyed my green outfit since she said to me if grandma made that outfit.

"Yes she did. It suits me, don't you think?" I asked, checking myself out.

She rolled my eyes. "You look like you'd be way too hot in those clothes."

"Huh? Oh, yeah…kinda…"

"I guess they're pretty neat, though! So anyway, Link…Can you close your eyes and hold out your hand? Just for a second! I'm going to give you my most treasured belonging…but just for one day!" she said, making me to laugh but I closed my eyes anyway. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she shouted.

I opened them and saw her brown and gold telescope.

I smiled. "I love it!"

"Aw! I'm letting you borrow this special gift just because you're my big brother! Aren't you lucky?! Hee hee hee!"

I smirked. "Don't I feel so special?" I slightly teased her.

"Shush." she smiled back before she got excited. "Ooh, why don't you try it out!? Right now! Try looking over at our house from here!"

I took out my telescope and looked through the glass hole which revealed the town.

"Big Brother? Are you zooming in? 'Cause you should be!" she told me before I put my free hand on a button to zoom in.

I paused and brought back my telescope to a certain spot where I saw the postman acting weirdly. It looked like the postman was being in a state of panic since it flew up into the air.

Well almost since it yelled.

"Look up in the sky!" it screamed.

I swiftly turned my telescope to the sky and saw a nasty black bird with a medium size green-spiked tail.

The heck is that?

I zoomed in a little closer and nearly dropped my telescope since I saw what it was holding in its sharp claws. It appeared to be holding a person in its clutches. In my view, the person looked like it was trying to get free but that may be just me.

I zoomed out a bit but I still continued to follow the bird's path. Something started to throw at the bird and it narrowly missed it. I followed it to where it had been launched and saw a ship on the sea.

It was a medium-size brown ship with a huge sail and black flag with skull and bones.

That could mean only one thing:

Pirates.

The bird swiftly dodged all of the bombs and it turned into another direction. However, the bird turned its head and the bomb managed to hit it since it gave a crow of pain and it began to plummet down…

Author's Note: Well, who could the girl be?


	3. A Damsel in Distress

Author's Note: So sorry if it had a lot of talking in the previous chapter. I, for one, didn't like it. I have sudden feeling that the girl is Zelda…that's just me I guess.

Chapter 2: A damsel in distress

"Link, this is so terrible! That girl fell into the forest! She needs help!" my sister started to freak out.

"Don't worry. I'll go but stay here!" I instructed. "I don't want you to get hurt." she then closed her mouth.

As I climbed off the lookout post, I suddenly realized that I didn't have a sword. Nevertheless, I quickly went to a house that would hold all sorts of weapon.

"H-Hey!" I called out, panting heavily.

"Oh! What is the matter, Link? You have an urgent look about you…Has something happened?"

I nodded. "But I don't have time to explain, Orca! I need a sword."

"Alright. But I need to give you a short lesson. Now, your first lesson shall be the horizontal slice! Face me and swing your sword horizontally. Do not fear for my safety… I am ready for you!"

I quickly did a horizontal slice but the first time didn't work out that great but I continued to do it until Orca was pushed out of the circle.

"Very good. Next is the vertical slice! Just swing it vertically."

So I did just that. He blocked my attack but it must've been a somewhat powerful one since I still managed to push him back. When that was done, he told me to the thrust.

I stabbed the sword but he roughly shoved me with his blocking stick, making me to fall. He told me to keep on swinging for a while until he said it was very good... after the third time he knocked me down with his weapon.

"Next is the spin attack! Concentrate to build up your strength, then release it! Or you can rotate it."

The spin attack proved to be a bit harder than the rest of them but I finally managed to do one since I would either to a vertical or a horizontal slice by mistake.

"Next is harder!" he said after I did my last spin attack. "This is a parry attack."

Like before, I had to concentrate and then rolled sideways and jumped into the air, swinging my sword. After the last strike, he nodded with approval.

"Very good! Now finally, the jump attack!"

This one wasn't hard at all. It was easy. In fact, all I had to was to jump into the air and slash my sword through the air. Orca blocked my attack for his safety reasons.

"I do not know what has happened…But I have faith in you. Somehow, I doubt you will misuse that sword…"

"Thanks Orca." I replied, holding the sword.

He nodded. "Since the olden days, this sword has been used to fend off evil…It's blade is infused with the desire to become strong and righteous. Be strong, Link."

We then both bowed to one another.

I ignored the sign that was in front of the trees that were blocking my path. The trees weren't heavy to be cut, at all. One good spin attack is all it takes. I continued to follow the path before turning to my left to see the great bridge that was extended to the other side.

The bridge was swinging sideways but I jumped when there was a gap. I entered the entrance and a dirt path, grass and trees greeted me. Ahead of me, I thought I had saw something but I wasn't sure. I squinted my eyes and then widened after that since it was the person. A piece of its shirt was hanging from the branch and it looked like it was threatening to make it fall down.

However, the person was unconsciousness.

I came across a mean looking lizalfo* who didn't look harmless since I was attacking it 24/7.

I then saw another sign after I looked at the big grey rocks that were in front of me.

Fairy Fountain site

_This spot marks the remains of an ancient fairy fountain. The legendary hero was said to come here after battle so the fairies could ease his weariness. It was also said that whoever met with the Great Fairy who lived here was blessed with great fortune so it came to be known as the Fountain of the Fortune Goddess._

Hmmm…

Interesting.

Realizing that I couldn't do anything else, I climbed on the steady log and reached the other side. Two crows were heard and I looked up to see two flying birds though they didn't look friendly at all. Once it spotted an intruder, it dropped something from its claw and I realized that it was some weird creatures…

They plummeted down to the ground but as soon as they reached it, they got up and released their roar so I instantly got out my sword. One of them leapt but I dodged it by twirling to the side and then I struck them. These were pretty easy to beat but the last creature proved to be a bit more difficult since it would sometimes jump around in attempt to avoid my attacks.

With a jump attack, I ended the last creature. I smirked in triumph…until something rammed into me which caused me to fall down.

I groaned, not being pleased at all. I looked to see that the same creature came back.

…didn't I kill you?

Nevertheless, I attacked it with my new sword techniques such as the vertical and the horizontal slice, followed by a spin attack and lastly the jump attack.

What I didn't know was that the person who was hanging on the tree branch flickered its eyes open. Everything looked a little bleary since the vision was still coming.

But when it did, the person widened its eyes and gave out a shriek which alerted me.

The person panicked after it took in its surroundings since it started to sway on the branch violently. It wanted to get off the branch badly. The person still thrashed, hoping to get loose.

I thought I had heard a crack or at least something was about to crack. It was then that I widened my eyes and saw that the branch, in which the person was being hanged to, started to de-attach itself from the tree.

"Wait don't mo-"

My warning came too late and it gave out a shriek since it landed on the ground with a hard THUD. I winced in pain after seeing the scene that was displayed not too moment ago. Quickly, I ran towards the person to see if the individual was alright.

"OOOWWWCH!" it gasped in pain as it steadily got up.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked once I came up to the person. The person looked to see me and I took this moment to look at her.

She had a tan skin with blonde hair. She wore white capris, a t-shirt and what it looked like a blue vest. On both of her wrists, had white…bandages…?

I'm not really sure.

She also observed me.

Yeah, green clothes.

"Wow. What's with that get-up?" she asked.

I blinked with surprise since I had expected for her to be scared or something...

I scowled at the tone of her voice. "There's nothing wrong with these. These are the Hero's Clothes, according to my grandma."

She snorted. "Well, whatever. So, where am I…?"

Before I could reply, she spoke. "Oh, that's right! That giant bird came and…"

"Dropped you in the middle of the forest?" I added helpfully.

She glared.

"Miss! MISS TETRA!" a voice yelled suddenly.

A person came running towards her.

"Oh! Oh, thank…Thank goodness! You're safe!" he breathed out with a sigh of relief. "When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd…"

Oh did I forgot that he was ignoring me?

"Summit?" the girl, Tetra, asked.

"It's actually a forest…"I replied, a bit quietly.

She took a look at me but didn't do or say anything since she spoke to the guy.

"So that bird dropped me on the top of a mountain?" she asked. She then changed her tone. "Well, wasn't that nice of it?!" she exploded with anger.

Stomping on the ground, she walked before motioning to us.

"Well, don't just stand there! LET'S GO! Time to repay our debt to that bird in full!" she smiled, mischievously.

"But, Miss…What about this boy?" the guy finally acknowledged me since he pointed his hand at me.

"What about me?" I demanded.

"Don't worry about him. Come on!" she called out even though she was already at the entrance of the forest.

I huffed.

How rude!

Nevertheless, I followed the guy as the wind began to softly breeze.

"'Hoy! Big Brother!" the familiar voice shouted.

At the other end of the bridge was my sister.

"Aryll? I thought I told you to stay behind!" I called out.

"I know! But I began to worry since I hadn't seen you for quite a long time."

I'm sure she exaggerated that part…

I sighed. She then ran on the bridge to reach me. All of a sudden, (though rather unbeknownst to us) that same bird in which it captured Tetra raced towards my sister. I gave out a scream to her so that she can get away while she can.

"Aryll! Get out!" I screamed until my throat hurts. "Run!"

I started to run towards her, hoping that I could get there in time. Just as I jumped over the gap, the great bird swooped down and grabbed her. I was still "flying" through the air until at the last moment, I went down.

"NO!" I screamed.

Author's Note: And we have another girl that was kidnap. This time, being Link's sister. How will this turn out? So it wasn't Zelda...Tetra reminds me of Midna…


	4. A Little Bit of Information

Author's Note: So in the previous chapter, we learned that the girl's name was Tetra though she came on the "wrong side". And in this chapter, you will learn the answers! Yeah, the tittle is random…

Chapter 3: A little bit of information

Sudden strong arms suddenly reached me and harshly pulled me up.

I stared numbly at the spot.

That bird…that…I started to shake in rage. How dare that bird! How dare it! No one has the right to take my sister away! No one!

"Aryll!" I screamed. But I knew it was futile.

"Hey, green boy. Calling out her name won't work."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I snapped.

She narrowed her eyes at the tone of my voice. "I say we have our revenge."

However, I started to run (this time, making the gap) while hoping I could still reach the bird in time. The two people looked at me as if it was suddenly surprised.

Yeah well get used to it.

I was too busy to think of anything else since I was shaking with rage at the bird who stole my sister. Yes, that also includes my footing. I wasn't paying attention to my footing which was why I suddenly gave out a yelp as I plummeted down another gap.

Well, even if I did went into the water, I still knew how to swim.

An unexpected hand latched onto mine (yet again) and it heaved me up. I looked up to see Tetra who was trying to pull me.

"Uhhn! Stupid kid! Get ahold of yourself! She's gone. There's nothing you can do." she told me rather heartlessly.

I thrashed around violently which made Tetra to tighten her grip.

"No she's not gone!" I screamed. "She's not gone! Not gone!"

Finally at the last pull, she pulled me to the ground.

"Seriously kid!" she smacked me in the face which made my head to go at the side, shutting me up. "I told you before! She's gone!"

I narrowed my eyes, dangerously. "I thought you wanted revenge on the bird." I replied, darkly. "I was exactly doing that until _you _made me to lose its path or whatever the heck!" I screamed.

"ME?!" she said, outrageously. "I'm not the idiot who lost their _footing_!"

I tried to control my anger but I just couldn't. I was just…mad. Angry. Furious. Angry at the bird who stole my sister. Angry at this…person…this Tetra who simply told me that she's gone in a heartless way.

"Whatever!" I snarled, sharply. "None of this would've happen if _you _didn't come here."

I didn't know if the words stung her but if it did, she didn't show it.

She only scoffed. "Whatever, kid."

I marched my way out until I stopped.

Wait…

The only way to get my revenge if I go with them…the ship…I could…if I could…

"Alright, fine!" I exclaimed which made her to raise one of her eyebrows.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you and you can't decline!" I said.

She blinked with surprise and then she widened her eyes to be more…"dramatic."

Oh great.

"What?! You want to come with us on our ship?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yes!" I replied, irritatingly.

"Do you understand what you're asking? We're pirates! You know…PIRATES! The terror of the seas!"

I stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"How can a _girl _be a pirate? You certainly don't look so scary." I then guffawed at the thought of her threatening people.

She just didn't seem…fit.

In a flash, she suddenly rammed me into a nearby cliff rather painfully and I felt something at my throat. The gleam shone from the sunlight and I knew it was the blade of her sword being pressed against my throat.

"Keep laughing, I _dare _you too but it wouldn't be funny if I slice your throat and make you eat it!" she threatened me, menacingly.

I tried to gulp but it didn't really work…

Instead, I kept my mouth shut. Feeling satisfied, she withdrew her sword and I rubbed my sore throat.

"Anyways, what do we get out of bringing some helpless little kid along with us? I'll tell you what we get…a headache."

I frowned. "I'm not helpless! I can fight you know!" I protested.

"I know how you must feel, with your sister having been kidnapped and all…" she said which made me to raise one of my eyebrow.

"Oh? Do pray tell me!" I sneered.

She scowled. "I do! Now _listen _to me! But that doesn't really have anything to do with us, now does it?"

I was about to reply until a new voice spoke.

"And how do you figure that…?"

We turned to the source of the voice and there, stood erm the postman I think who crossed its arm as if it was angry at something.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Just who are you?! Where do you get off butting in on someone else's conversation?!" the guy exclaimed.

"Please! All I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island…That poor girl wouldn't have been snatched away by that bird."

Isn't that ironic? I just said that a couple moments ago…

"And just what do you mean by that?" Tetra furiously replied since she also felt the déjà vu which was why she flashed her eyes at me.

"Just be quiet for a moment and I'll tell you!" he spoke as he extended his hand out as if to shush us. "Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time traveling amongst the many different islands. As a result, I hear many things…Haven't any of you heard word that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the Great Sea?"

…well, sorry for not being a postman.

"Uh no…" I replied, weakly.

"No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again."

At this moment, the bird suddenly gave out an unexpected squawk. I didn't blame him though since I practically started to strangle him while also, shaking him aggressively. Apparently, the shake was so aggressive that few of his feathers started to fall out of his body.

"What do you mean _never to be seen again?!_" I asked, dangerously. "Listen: my sister better be found or you will be food!"

"Snap out of it kid! You're killing the poor bird!" Tetra exclaimed as she roughly tore my grasp from the bird. The postman breathed out, trying to catch some air.

"Stop it, kid! Violence is never the answer!"

"Yet you're the one who wanted _revenge _on that bird!" I snapped. "Last time I checked, revenge is violence."

"But my point is…" the bird quavered a bit. "That the bird mistook that poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her!"

I became angry again at these people who arrived at our little island.

"Great, just great! You never did tell me why that bird is after you!"

She narrowed her eyes before she scoffed. "Maybe because you're not trustworthy enough."

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Link here who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it?" the bird continued.

I nodded, still glaring at Tetra.

"Oh! And while I'm at it…" Tetra suddenly exclaimed. "I may as well tell you that the bird that kidnapped has made its foul nest to the north, on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress." she seemed to be reluctant to tell us this.

"Great. Then, that's where we make our sail then." I responded.

"The Forsaken Fortress?!" the postman suddenly shouted.

Was that…fear in his voice?

"Isn't that the place where…" he paused to have a dramatic…sentence I suppose.

I rolled my eyes.

Nevertheless, he shook his head as if he didn't want to continue. He then crossed his arms back.

"So, what are you going to do? Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you to give Link a little help, now, would it?"

Tetra placed her hands on her hips as if to emphasize that she was still angry. "Hmph! I don't need you to tell me that!" she glared at the bird. "Even if I were to consider it…"

"Which I highly doubt you wouldn't." I mumbled. She shot me a dirty look.

"Lately, I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress…You can't possibly mean to go there with nothing but that cheap little sword! That's not brave! It's stupid!"

"My sword is not _cheap_!"

She seemed to ignore me. "I mean, come on! Even a simple little island like this has to have something you could use as a shield. You know, something to protect yourself with? Anything?"

"I know what a shield is!" I snapped, bitterly. "I'm sure we have a shield."

"Fine then. Tell you what: if you come back with something like that, we'll let you stow away on our ship. Oh, and one more thing: once we leave, you won't be coming back here for a while, so you'd better go say good-bye to your family you have the chance. I don't want you getting all weepy-eyed and homesick on me!"

I sneered at her before stomping away to search for the shield.

Goddess damnit! She's so infuriating!

Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this especially where Tetra threatened Link XD soo, in the next chapter, Link searches for a shield and then I suppose the journey begins.


	5. The Journey Begins

Author's Note: Welcome back! To tell you the truth, I'm actually enjoying Wind Waker. At first, I was bit…I guess you could hesitant about this game but you know what they say: never judge a book by its cover :D

Chapter 4: The journey begins

I went to my grandma's house but my grandma looked worried sick.

"Link! Oh thank the goddesses!" she breathed out a sigh of relief. "I thought I heard a lot of commotion and a cry. What was it?"

I let my head to fall down so I can stare at the ground.

"Link, please tell me." she begged.

"Aryll… she…she…" I took a breath. "She got a captured by the black bird."

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh that's terrible! I wish I could do something! Oh my poor little Aryll." she mourned.

"I'm going to save her."

"What? Link are you—"

"No listen to me. I feel like I'm the only one who could save her. Besides, see these clothes? You didn't give me them for nothing!"

She didn't spoke for a bit. "Alright. But you would need a shield. Go and get it."

I nodded. "Thanks grandma." I smiled.

I climbed up the ladder and when I reached the top, my eyes widened.

"What?"

The shield was gone.

"What is it, Link?"

"The shield…it's gone…"

I jumped down and landed on the floor. "Grandma…?"

Seeing her like this, kinda freaked me out a bit. "Grandma, what's—"

"Link…" she sighed. "Is this what you're looking for?" her voice was filled with guilt.

But why?

She slowly turned around and what I saw shocked me. The shield was in her hands.

"Grandma…what…I don't understand." I said, quietly.

She gazed at the floor for a while before she spoke. However, she placed a smile as if it was going to erase the worries in her. She had sadly came to the conclusion that this was what I must do. There was nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

"…Take it with you." she replied as if she was changing the choice of her words.

Silently, I took the shield and placed it on my back. "Thanks Grandma. But just know that I will come and visit you someday."

She nodded. "I know, Link, I know."

* * *

"Ugh, finally! You took so long!" Tetra's arrogant voice came as it snapped me back to reality.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, are you sure you can still use that thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry?" she seemed to be taunting me almost. Or maybe…mocking me?

I growled. "I know full well on how to use it!"

She scoffed. "Well, whatever…If you're ready, then let's go! Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

After swimming to the ship, we climbed aboard the ship and the guy banged on the drum. By the sound of the drum, the sail fell out of its spot and he happily turned the wheel.

"All aboard!" he shouted.

The people from the island watched the great ship going away and they shouted to me, saying good luck. I waved back as well.

I grinned as I saw something so I ran ahead and stopped when I reached the dead end. It was my grandma who looked at the ship with sad eyes but I started to wave at her after a short pause.

"Ugh…How much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" Tetra's impatient voice came which automatically made me to stop what I was doing.

"Unlike you, I _have _a family!"

I could've sworn I saw some sadness in her eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"Whatever."

To tell you the truth, I was…nervous and scared. Scared of what certain adventures will be ahead of us. Nervous of what will happen if I fail. I knew that I wouldn't. Not now. But it was still nerve-wracking since the whole islanders are practically putting this on you, if you know what I mean.

"Are you sure you shouldn't just quit right now?" her voice made me to snap me back to reality. "Seriously, think about it. I can tell you're just going to get more sentimental from here on out. There's still time, you know…Are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your island?"

I glared at her. "Just shut it, Tetra. I know what I'm doing!" I snapped.

She smirked. "Just saying. Anyways, you can't just stand around on deck! You'll get in everyone's way!"

I scoffed. "You mean like you?"

She scowled. "I've told Niko to look after you, so you'd better report below decks and ask him what you should be doing."

"I don't _need _anyone to look after me! I can take care of myself!"

"Uh huh." she replied in an unconvincing tone.

"Into the big blue, boys! Turn the ship full to starboard! We head for the northern seas!" the guy who was at the wheel sang.

Oh brother.

"Listen, shrimp, you're really creeping me out standing there like that!" he replied as he noticed that I was staring at him.

"That sucks for you."

He glowered even though he was looking at the sea. "So quit it, yeah? Stay outta my way! WAY outta my way! Go down below and find Niko!"

Growling, I stomped my way out.

The upper part, I would say (no not where Tetra was) wasn't much. Or maybe the second floor would be better. It was a medium-size chamber with a hole in the middle and two torches were ahead of me. I just realized that the hole were the stairs that led to the below part. The pathway that was ahead kinda looked creepy since it was semi-dark; it had lit torches that were on the side of the wall.

Anyways, I reached Niko.

"Oh! Well now! Ahoy there, swabbie! As of today…EH-HEH-AHEM! I am your superior…Niko! Now, I promise I'll go easy on you, so you do as I say, ok?"

"Whatever." I replied, bitterly. I was still in a sour mood.

"Right! Now, first off you have to take the test all new pirates have to take. It's a bit of a doozy, so get ready!"

"Just what I always wanted!" I said, sarcastically.

"You watch everything I'm about to show you real careful—like so you can cram it into your no-doubt must swabbie brain!"

He then walked towards the weird looking…thing that was on the floor. It didn't really look like a tile…

"First off, you gotta press this switch." Ah that's what it was. "This is the only easy part. Just walk on it and press it."

He showed me by letting him to jump on the switch. To our sides, the platforms rose up as they twirled around.

"Now, check it out! After the platforms rise up from the floor, you gotta jump on them!"

I have sudden horrible feeling about this.

Speedily, he jumped on the first platform. I stared at it cautiously as if to see if anything will happen to it but it didn't.

"Ok, so I was able to jump to this first one myself…but that next one is too far, right? That's when you gotta do this!"

He then ran again and jumped on the rope, swinging it back and forth.

This seems easy.

"If you jump right at the rope, you can grab onto it and swing back and forth. Swing until you get close enough to the next platform then let go and jump to it!" he told me.

After landing on it, he turned around to face me.

"So, do you think you get how to do it? You have to swing from platform to platform and try to get to the entrance of that room over there!" he motioned to the room that was across from me. "Here's the problem though, swabbie! The platforms only stay raised for a little while, so if you don't get there by the time they drop, you have to start over!"

Ugh, great.

Being the show off he was, he reached the other side.

"It will probably take you at least one year before you're good enough to make it all the way here. One rough year. One tough year, full of bumps and bruises."

I clenched my fists in anger. I'm going to prove him wrong.

Quickly, I landed on the first platform and then perfectly landed on the next after I swung myself on the first try. I was on the third one after I swung myself diagonally though I nearly was at the edge of the platform. Nevertheless, I went to my next one and then the last one though…

The last one nearly gave me a problem. As soon as I jumped from the last one, the platform started to go down and my landing was kind of rough since I was dangling at the edge of the platform in which Niko was standing on.

My fingers scrapped the ground but I felt someone pulling me. I only realized that it was Niko who pulled me up.

For a short guy, he has a lot of strength.

"Hmm, not bad." he remarked. "…I…I…I'm proud to have you as…As my…As my underling!"

He then looked around as if someone will hear us.

"I…I wonder if it's ok to just give that to him…" he whispered, quietly. "…I don't see why not…I doubt I'll get busted… All right, swabbie!" he then spoke in his normal voice. "I'll tell you what! You can have the treasure in that chest over there! It's your reward from the great and generous Niko! Hurry and take it before someone comes!"

I opened the chest and got a bag…oh, it's a Spoils Bag.

Okay…

"Hey Link! We've reached the Forsaken Fortress! Hurry and get up here!" the familiar voice shouted.

That automatically made me to zoom out of the place, nearly knocking Niko in the process.

I reached the deck, only to find that night fell upon us. I looked for Tetra until she told me that she was up there…

So, I went towards her.

"What were you doing with Niko?" she demanded.

"Some stuff." I answered.

She huffed when she wouldn't get any answers. "Whatever! There's something you need to see! Have a look over there…"

She motioned me to look at the spot she was indicating to. "That's the cursed Isle known as the Forsaken Fortress."

The Fortress wasn't pleasant at all. There were a few searchlights here and there. It looked more like a prison-type building since it had a huge tower in which I thought it was the main tower, followed by mini towers that were at the side. The Fortress overall was leaning sideways a bit on a cliff it was implanted on.

"There are all sorts of strange rumors about this place. What I do know is that long ago, it used to be the hideout of a no-good of pirates we used to compete with…But they were just small-time. Now, the place looks like it's pretty dangerous."

"How can you tell?" sarcasm was dripping out of my voice.

"Ah! I know it! Look! Over there!" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a spot. "By that window!"

There was the light and an entrance that was surrounded by flying bats.

"Have you ever seen so many seagulls flock like that before?"

Seagulls, my bad.

But the sudden word made me to think that maybe Aryll was there.

"I wonder if my sister is in there." I replied more to myself than to her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Giving me a weird look, she spoke. "You're really weird. Anyways, I'll bet you anything that's the place where they've got your sister locked up!"

Whatddya know? Great minds think alike.

"But it looks like the whole place is under really tight guard. This won't work…We'd be spotted before we got anywhere near landing there. Hmmm…What do we do now?" she then looked at me and gave me a sudden mischievous glint.

I really had a bad feeling about this.

Author's Note: A bad feeling indeed! What could it be? Any guesses?


	6. The Search for Aryll

Author's Note: So this chapter will be interesting for sure! Anyways, once this story is done, go ahead and tell me which novelization of Zelda you would like me to do. Also, for this story, if you would like to see anything interesting or something that is different from the game, give me a shout out.

Chapter 5: The Search for Aryll

I frowned deeply as I realized that I was going to get launched over there.

That was why they put me in the cannon after much protesting.

"Lighten up, Link!" Tetra replied, smirking. "It will be fun!"

I glared. "You're not the one doing this! How is this fun!? I could die if this thing isn't working properly!"

She dismissed it. "Relax. It will work. I've done this numerous of times."

"Right then." I mumbled.

"Is everybody ready?" Tetra shouted. After seeing the responses, she grinned. "Never you fear, kid. We're pros. We're going to launch you good!"

The countdown began.

3…

2…

1…

At one, I was launched into the air and I screamed my head off.

"OH GODDESSES!" I screamed.

The sudden harsh impact cut off my scream since the barrel broke because I got smashed into the stone wall of the Fortress. I could've sworn I heard a sickening crack.

Owie…

Because of that, I felt something being taken off me. However, the sudden harsh impact made me to be unconsciousness (I thought was unconsciousness since it felt like it) and I slid down the wall and began to fall down into the water below.

I didn't know that so I kept on sinking until I reached the bottom. After a few moments passed, I regained back my consciousness. But the moment I did that, the sudden lack of oxygen greeted me so I gave out a strangle muffle yell which really didn't do anything.

I pushed my feet off the ground and speedily swam towards the surface. I broke the surface and I eagerly took gulps of air.

I was beyond mad. They nearly killed me!

But, unfortunately, I would have to get my revenge on them when I finish this.

I swam towards the nearby ground. Once there, I rested myself on the ground as I tried to catch my breath. The cold ground touched my semi-cold cheek and it actually felt…nice…kinda.

I was sore right now but that didn't matter since the only thing that did matter to me was my sister. I need to get her out of this treacherous place.

I climbed up the stairs until the voice shouted.

However, I noticed that something didn't feel quite right…

Cautiously, I checked my back and widened my eyes. Before I could scream her name out, Tetra's voice came.

"Your sword landed all the way up there? Shoot! I'm sorry! I apologize! I guess my aim was off by a little bit."

"Tetra…you best hope that you will be alive the next time I see you!" I swore under my breath.

"Heh heh…the look on your face…Priceless!" she laughed.

I then searched my pocket until I felt something so I took it out to see a stone…

"Heh heh…I slipped this stone into your pocket just before we fired you over there. It's no ordinary stone, either. I can see what you're doing through this stone, and obviously you can hear me through it. So…if you need me, you'd better give me a signal!"

"Great; I'm going to have a stalker." I mumbled.

She ignored me. "Hey, but listen carefully! I need this back after you save your sister, so don't go losing it, you understand?!"

I gave a mischievous glint in my eyes. "Hmm…"

"Link! I'm warning you!"

"Well you _lost my sword_!" I hissed.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, toodles." the stone then vanished, going back into my bag.

I groaned as I pinched the bridge of my nose as if in attempt to calm me down. I really didn't like Tetra. I wonder what her story is. Why was the bird after her? How could it mistake her for my sister? I swear; when I get out of here with my sister, I'm going to make her talk.

I ran up the two set flight of stairs then paused as I watched the searchlights going around in circles. I had to time it right. With quick thinking, I ran ahead but my plan soon failed when the searchlights caught me.

I froze when the sudden bell rang and sirens came. Reluctantly, I raised my hands up to surrender.

I was harshly got thrown into a jail and I spat out dirt from my mouth. Groaning, I got up and was greeted with a strong cold breeze. The cell was a bit big with a table in the middle and chairs.

"Come on! What are you doing?!" Tetra's voice suddenly yelled.

Jumping with startle, I got out the stone and sighed.

"If you start wandering around a place as well-guarded as that without any means of defense, you're bound to get caught!"

"Isn't that ironic? I _did _get caught." I replied.

"You what?!" she shrieked, making me to wince. "Ugh, stupid boy! Anyways, you should see if there's anything nearby that you can use to hide yourself with! Think stealth! See what you can find around there, and be quick about it! Time is short!" she exclaimed.

Sighing, I looked around to see if I could escape somehow. Her choice of words wasn't helping at all since how could I hide if I had got caught?

So, I began to search around for an exit for a while but I found none.

Well just great.

I threw a punch on the bookshelf to release my irritation and angry which made the pot to shatter once it reached the ground. I paused to hear if any footsteps will come because of the noise but none came. I rubbed my sore fist from the hard hit I had made and started to walk aimlessly until something caught my attention.

It was dark in here though but I was just able to make the object. It was a hole…

Maybe it could get me out of here?

I tried with that idea by climbing on the table and reached the very edge top of the bookshelf and then hauled myself up. I started to crawl into the hole and then turned right then straight then right again. I came out of it, only to find myself into another room; this one being a medium-size room. It had a few pots and two lit torches while in the front were the bars.

When I was in the middle of the room, I noticed that there was a pathway (that was behind me) to go so I went to that direction. I looked down below and jumped and then I was stuck since I didn't know what to do next.

There were a few barrels in a circle as if they were guarding something so that aroused my curiosity. I went around it and happened to see a switch which I pressed it. The door next to me (though a bit further) opened.

I went in there but found nothing there. Frowning, I got out and went to the right that showed a path. Apparently, I was that oblivious since I didn't found it right away. I slowly halted when I saw weird creatures roaming around the hallway I was about to emerge through.

Unluckily, they noticed me which caused a bell to ring. Unexpectedly, something began to rise in front of me—it was fire. And like before, I hastily raised my hands to let them know that I surrendered.

This was just not my day.

And like last time, I was roughly shoved into the jail yet again though this time I nearly got smacked into the wall.

I knew that the only way out was through that hole that was behind the pot. Thinking, I used that path again as I hoped to find a new way to get out of this.

I went to the same way and reached the room of where I had activated the switch. This time, instead of jumping down, I ran and jumped to reach the rope. I swung myself and let go to reach the next platform. I then ran to get to the door.

Once inside, there was a long pathway in front of me and to my right, stood the "exit" that looked like a balcony except there were no fences. I went to my right but before I could climb the ladder, I felt something tingly inside of me.

It was the stone.

"Listen up, Link. There's a monster running the searchlight up there! If you can slay the monster, then just maybe it'll shut the searchlight down. Oh…but you're unarmed, aren't you? All you have is a shield." she pointed it out.

I scowled.

"If I were you, I'd try to use my shield to deflect the monster's blows and see if I could make it drop its weapon. If you did that, you could pick up its weapon."

"Ooo aren't you all smart?" I replied, still in a sour mood.

"Watch it…But that's just me. What'll you do?"

Sighing, I climbed up the long ladder and reached the top. True to her word, there was indeed a monster—a blue one at that. It looked angry since it spotted its prisoner and growled. The searchlights that were above him suddenly stopped swinging around.

The blue monster then started to assault me. It jumped then it raised its sword. I used Tetra's idea by deflecting it with my shield which he stumbled back a bit. I narrowly missed the weapon as it came crashing down.

Seeing a nearby pot, I picked it up and with the right aim, I threw it to him which knocked him out.

Two strange things cluttered on the ground and I picked it up. The creature got up as soon as I had struck it but when I brought down the weapon, it dodged by moving out of the way which caused me to miss.

I spotted another one and grabbed that one. I seemed to notice that it would run away whenever I would have a weapon. It then stopped and I took this chance to whack the enemy.

It was stunned for a moment and when it tried to get back to its normal state, I smacked at the creature yet again. With a one powerful blow, I finally killed it…er somehow…

After seeing that I don't have anything to do here, I jumped off and turned to my right to descend down the path before reaching the flat surface. I then walked on the wooden surface that looked like a tunnel except the walls weren't closed. I went inside after opening the door.

I was in another room with the rope hanging above, indicating that I was supposed to jump to get across which I did just that. I stared at the two pathways that were either on my left or my right and then ahead of me, I just made it out that it was a door.

Shrugging, I went straight and went inside after opening the door.

Letting out a sigh, I jumped across with the help of the rope.

And guess what I did.

I went through another door.

I was starting to doubt my choice of choosing if that made any sense. I wasn't sure if I was going the right way at all but my sister was very important to me and I must get to her at any cost.

I can't lose her.

After exiting the room, I was met with the night air. Seeing a box to my left, I ran towards it and pushed it down. I didn't know what that was for but nevertheless, I went out of this path and went to the door.

Once inside, I saw that there was that same enemy. You know, that scary angry-looking guy…pig thing? Yeah, that one.

I stood there thinking before seeing a barrel. Smirking, I tip-toed towards it and hid inside. Peeking out occasionally, I started to walk while I was still inside the barrel.

I felt my heart skipped a beat and that caused me to hastily go back down on my knees since I saw that the great brute stared at the barrel all of a sudden. I felt its heavy footsteps coming at me which made my heart to pound furiously.

Oh by the goddesses…

Please don't, please don't…

I shut my eyes not wanting to see the scene that was being displayed. If I was lucky, the creature wouldn't even consider about the barrel. I felt the creature still staring at the barrel but then it shrugged before it twirled around the other way and continued to go straight.

I breathed out a sigh of relief before I picked up the pace and made it to the other side.

I nearly tripped on the stairs and once I reached the top, I got out of the barrel and went through the door so that I could be inside.

I jumped platform after platform with the help of the ropes and reached the other side in no time. Getting out of the room, I ascended the stairs. I hope I was getting close to my sister; I'm beginning to be really worried about her. I just hope she isn't injured.

Seeing yet another one of those enemies, I did the same thing like I did before. I got the barrel (once I reached the top) and hid inside. This one was kind of rude since it kicked the barrel but it wasn't a hard kick.

Well then.

When it disappeared, I quickly turned to my left and ascended a flat set of stairs. When I knew that it would be too far for the creature to see me, I got out of the barrel and made a mad dash up the stairs. I stared at the large gap that was in front of me and I knew that there was no way I could make that jump so it got me to wonder if I could somehow "attach" myself to the wall…

I was relieved when that plan worked. I carefully walked sideways on the really narrow path. If I lost my footing then um yeah…

Getting the hang of this unfortunately made me to nearly drop down since I tripped but then rolled to the wider path when I was nearly at the end of the narrow path.

Thanks for giving me a heart attack.

I nearly cried when I saw that there was another narrow path. Sighing, I did the same thing like I did before.

However, I would sometimes force myself to go quicker since I would hear the calls of the birds every now and then.

One of the calls would go louder and then it would fade away when it flew into the distance.

I finally reached the top since I halted.

I had a bad feeling about this.

Ahead of me was my shiny sword but it looked way too easy just for me to go and grab it.

However, I pulled that thought away and I jumped with excitement since I would finally be reunited with my sword. As I jumped, the sudden spikes came out of the ground and it nearly ripped my tunic.

Scratch that, it did.

Because of that, it alerted an enemy that was green.

I groaned. I knew this was way too easy.

Nevertheless, I dived to do a somersault and that made me to dodge its oncoming attack. And then I made a mad dash to reach my sword which I did.

Smirking, I did a jump attack when it wasn't looking. Because of that, it allowed me to do multiple attacks on him. However, on my last attack it blocked and then it ran away so that it could give a good distance between us.

Nonetheless, I showed the enemy no mercy by swinging a spin attack which made the foe to fly into the air and straight into one of the spikes. The spike went through its body, instantly ending him. Disturbing blood seeped out of its body.

I felt something being opened and I realized that the door was being unlocked.

It was then that I entered.

Author's Note: Dun dun dunn…What will await Link? Find out in the next chapter! And yay for him for getting his sword!


	7. The Hunt

Author's Note: So after being a complete absent-minded person, I accidentally uploaded the wrong prologue…but never fear! The prologue is fixed! I really should check if it's the right one…eh? Anyways, thanks to thehomiewhowrites for favored me, favored Skyward Sword, followed Skyward Sword and following me.

Chapter 6: The hunt

The next room was rather large with many staircases, a few lit torches that would be scattered throughout the room. The floor would be made out of a rough stone material. I looked around the odd chamber until something caught my eye. Diagonal ahead of me was an odd jail which happened to have a few people in it. Familiar seagulls flocked around the cell which instantly widened my eyes.

In the cell, Aryll played with one of the seagulls. However, she felt someone watching her and suddenly gasped. The other two girls gave her an odd look.

As I realized who it was, I also gave out a gasp of shock. Aryll…she…was alright! She's safe!

I started to run but something made me to halt since I suddenly got a bad feeling. Looking up, I saw that same huge bird fell down as I gave a shout of yell. The wicked bird fell down with a THUD as it created dust to rise. It gave out a horrible shriek, seeing its intruder.

Let's just say I suddenly looked at it with fear but the moment, it shrieked I was determined to take this bastard down.

Aryll gasped as it saw the bird taking me away in its beak. For a minute, I thought that my body would snap in half given at how hard the beak was tightly shut and I gave out an unexpected yelp. That's gonna leave a bruise…or a scratch…The bird flew away from the prison place and flew into the night.

It lowered itself when it reached its destination as it was still flapping in the air. I could faintly make the outline of the figure that stood on the balcony. Whoever that person is gave me a really bad vibe and I didn't like it one bit. The bird then flew a bit closer since it started to lower itself more. It was then that I could make out the person and I widened my eyes with fear and angry.

It was…

Ganondorf. The Evil King in which people had been feared of.

However, the bird carelessly threw me into the night sky after it showed me to its master and I screamed, hoping that someone could help me. I started to be dizzy, making me to feel light-headed and also, it made me to go unconsciousness.

Unbeknownst to me, something sailed gently on the murky waters of the sea.

"Link…Link…Wake up, Link!" the third time, the deep voice commanded firmly.

My eyes started to flutter and the harsh sunlight greeted me before my eyes closed again.

"Pull yourself together, Link!" the odd voice told me.

"No…" I mumbled.

This time, I forced myself to open my eyes again. Groaning, I got up and stared out into the…

Wait, sea?

How…how am I here? The last thing I remembered was that bird and seeing Aryll and also seeing Ganondorf.

I shuddered at the name but instantly I let my stare to lower down.

Aryll…

I…failed…I was so close in rescuing her but I didn't! I failed her. I failed everyone.

"Well? Have you come to your senses yet?" the odd voice made me to snap back into reality and I tried to look for the source of the voice. Suddenly, something started to turn around and it showed me the head.

"You are surprisingly dull-witted." I stared at the erm…head with a bewildered look on my face and then, I gave out a shout of fright as I fell down from the scary look.

The head resembled more of a dragon's head but the neck was attached to a…boat…

The head gave out a laugh as he spoke. "Did I startle you? I suppose that is only natural. As wide as the world is, I am the only boat upon it who can speak the words of men. I am the King of Red Lions. Do not fear…I am not your enemy. Link…"

He then gazed out at the sea as the soft waves crashed into each other gently.

"I have been watching you since you went to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue your sister."

Sadness was across my face as I realized yet again that I failed her. I couldn't rescue her…

"I understand how your desire to protect your sister could give you the courage to fearlessly stand up to anything. But such a bold attempt was foolhardy!"

"Well she is my sister!" I snapped. "She's important to me!"

"I know Link. But I suppose you saw him…The shadow that commands that monstrous bird…"

I shivered at the evil face of Ganondorf while his eyes contained full of malice and hatred. How could I not forget that face? I've heard stories about the Evil King and how he tried to take the Triforce to himself. How he tried to rule Hyrule but he was defeated by the Hero of Time.

"His name is…"

"Ganondorf." I replied, grimly.

The boat nodded. "Or Ganon as some would prefer. He was the Evil King who obtained the power of the gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. He is the very same Ganon…The emperor of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of…I do not know why the seal of the gods has failed, but now that Ganon has returned, the world is once again being threatened by his evil magic."

He told me if I still wish to save my sister from him which I automatically said yes.

"And will you do anything to save her?"

"Yes."

"I see. In that case, I shall guide you as we go forward…advising you on what you should do, and where you must go. Ganon cannot be defeated by human hands, let alone by what little strength you possess. The key to defeating Ganon is locked away in a great power that you can wield only after much toil and hardship. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"In that case, we depart! To the Great Sea!" he suddenly paused. "…Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself." he turned his head around as if he was ashamed of something. "This is actually a bit embarrassing for me to admit, but…although I am indeed a boat that possesses the power of speech…I possess no sail. And a boat with no sail can sail no seas. I have brought you far to the east of the dark gaze of the Forsaken Fortress. On this island is a town of merchants who deal in a wide variety of goods. If you search hard enough, surely you can find one who will sell you a sail. I am sorry to ask you this but without a sail, I would be useless to you."

Without a warning, I jumped off the boat. He turned his head to look at me.

"This island of merchants is home to many valuable goods. While the sail must come first, do not feel limited to buying only it. Once you have it, feel free to stock up on anything else you think you may need. But remember: there is no time to play. Come back here immediately as soon as your errands are done." he told me.

Alright, let's go sail hunting!

I began to trek on the water towards the land. On the green grass of field were a few farm animals. There were a few odd-shaped buildings and many people were either talking to each other or walking.

I followed the path to wherever it was leading me and came across a building. I entered in and found a strange man who wore green clothing with a bit of red.

He jumped out of his stool as though he was surprised to see a person.

"Hmmmmm!" he curiously looked at me. "I see the same green clothes and the same green hat! By the look of you, I'd say…Sir!" he suddenly gasped. "Could you, by chance be…a fairy?!"

I stared dumb-founded at the strange guy. "Uhh—"

He then gave a yell of surprise. "Goodness! Did you feel my telepathy?! That's why you saved me, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?" he asked, excitedly. "Do not worry! Tingle knows without you telling him, sir! Yes, sir! Tingle is my name! I have been looking for you and your kind, for I, too, long to be one of the fairy folk! And yet, I was mistaken for some kind of troublemaker and put into this dreadful sort of place! How disrespectful!" he exclaimed.

"Please Mr. Fairy…Rescue poor Tingle from this place and take him to where you and your kind live in splendor!" he pleaded.

"Um alright…" I stared at Tingle cautiously before resuming back to my mission. Seeing a bunch of pots, I smashed one of them and saw a switch. The switch opened the door.

Whatddya know? Lucky guess.

Tingle came out of the room and walked towards me.

"Hoorayyyy! Thank you oh so VERRRY much!" he exclaimed, happily. "Here is Tingle's heartfelt gift of thanks!" he then chanted. "Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-hmpah! Become an item!" as he said those words, confetti's came out of him.

He then handed me the item of what it looked like a strange device that was apparently called Tingle Tuner since he told me.

"Now, no matter how far we travel from this dingy cell, our souls will be as one! Splendid! Tingle is going to get ready to go to the realm of the fairies, so you just wait here, ok sir?"

"But I am not a—"

Nevertheless, he left but before he did he stopped himself.

"Ahhh! I was forgetting something important! Oh, Mr. Fairy! You want to come to my island, don't you? Don't you? Don't you?"

"Um…sure…" he then handed me another item; this time, it was Tingle's Chart.

"When you get out to the sea, open it! If you ever need any help with your charts, just leave it to Tingle! Don't ever forget it!"

He then left but I still stared at the door in which he went. He really was a strange character. How do I look like a fairy? I don't have wings or the magical dust thingy…

I went through the other room in which Tingle had been "captured". I saw that the huge box could be moved so I struggled with it until it couldn't move any longer. I then saw that it had a hole in which I could crawl in it. After many twists and turns, I arrived at a hidden room that had tombstones and dead skulls in a circle. Climbing up on the rock, I took out the item from the treasure chest which was a strange yellow, brown and red item shaped box. In the middle stood out a huge yellow tube and in the middle of the tube was a glass.

Shrugging, I placed the item away in my Spoils Bag.

Curiously, I went to one of the Tombstones to read what it says.

**Date: Unknown**

_At last, I have succeeded in stealing the Picto Box I have desired for so long. Succeeded, yes…but sadly…Due to a slight mistake on my part, I was also caught. I was imprisoned, but I do not give in easily! I refuse to give this wondrous box to my captors! I have decided to hide it in here in the depths of my cell and then make my escape by tunneling out. Yes! That is my plan! _

Because of the text, I was curious to know more about this Picto Box—the item I had obtained just a few seconds ago.

_Of course, if I ever successfully escape from this prison, I shall one day return to recover the Picto Box. I will write the controls for it in case I should forget them… _

It then told me how to use the Picto Box. Once you took it out, press a button that is on the top of the Box on the right hand side. To zoom in and out, there was also another button for it but it was on the left hand side. At the side (to the right) of the box, press the button to switch to its delightful pictograph-viewing mode.

_It saves up to three pictographs at one time. Oh, how it pains me to leave it! I just wish I could get out of here so I could start taking pictograph! _

You know, I kind of felt bad for this person…

Anyways, I went back to the hole to get out of this room. However, I took a wrong turn and was met with an angry rat. It then pulled down the rope and the floor beneath me fell apart which send me to plunge down the hole. I screamed before it was cut off by the water.

I sputtered the water out of my mouth as I realized that I was beside the King of the Red Lions. Well I'm back to the beginning…but did that rat really had to do that?

Nonetheless, I resumed my trek.

This time, I went into the town that had a rusty dirt road path with a few buildings, trees and people. Seeing a building, I went to that one first and there I was met with a man who had a black beard and yellow robes.

"Why, young sir…" he announced himself.

"Oh hello…" I responded.

"I must say, you seem to be in possession of a very fine Picto Box there!"

How did he know I had one?

"Are you a lover of pictographs, as well?"

"I suppose…" The truth is, I had never even used this.

"There can be no villains amongst the ranks of Picto Box-lovers! Take your time. Look around, I implore you!" he then seemed to be in a deep thought as he studied the Picto Box. "My, but yours is a finely crafted Picto box! I once had a Picto Box of that quality…I would have liked to have had the chance to compare it to yours."

After the talk was done, I decided to explore the erm house. I went up the stairs and reached to the top. Once going inside, I saw a couple of pictures that were framed and was attached to the wall. A blue carpet stood out on the floor.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Aren't these some finely snapped pictographs? You must admit it!" a sudden voice boomed. I turned around to see that same man who kind of gave me a jump of startle.

"…But come now! You needn't be so surprised, my young sir! It is a hobby of mine to sneak up behind people when they least expect it. It's quite an amusing diversion. Think nothing of it."

"I'll bet." I muttered.

This guy was beginning to creep me out…

"By the way, the pictographs you see decorating these fine walls have all been taken by none other than myself. They are my pride and joy! You see, in my younger days I was tireless, sailing far and wide across the Great Sea, snapping pictographs wherever I went…Have a look at them, young sir!" he encouraged me.

I then went to the first picture and it showed weird things…It looked like slimy, monster-like puddles of goo. They're beady eyes outstood the most which kinda freaked me out a little.

"What is this one?" I asked.

"Well, those are creatures called ChuChus. They are said to have medical properties so they are most important resource treasured by sailors the world over. Why, there is even said to be an extremely rare species of them known as the Blue ChuChu. It is only under very unusual circumstances that they are ever sighted. You would be most lucky to ever come across one, young sir!"

I then went to the next one which contained a strange looking house.

"This one is a nice pictograph." he told me. "This one is of a tiny rock islet resting far out in the seas southeast of there. Isn't it nice?"

"Quite nice." I agreed.

He smiled. "There was a very dignified butler standing before the door, and I snapped his photo without even thinking…That aside, I am certain this is someone's private cabana.

Since I was interested about these pictures, I studied them more as he told me what they were. One of the pictures was about another peculiar looking building but this one resembled more of a tower. He told me how he saw a strange platform that was rising out of the sea and it seemed to claw at the sky.

"…It makes for an even stranger silhouette. I wonder if such things still remain out there on the high seas, lonely on the waves. Ah, if I only had the chance, I would love to see those things once again…"

Once I was done looking at all of the pictures, I was surprised that he took a picture of my home. The Outlet Island. However, the way he said about the last picture made me to shiver. The last one was about a Ghost Ship. That got my attention since I had never heard about that ship. I didn't even know that existed.

Anyways, I decided to explore the little welcoming town. The town gave off the friendly feeling.

So, I went to the next house.

This one looked rather dull since the walls were painted in a dull shade of blue. Some few decorations were placed here and there. In front, there was a man who looked bored.

Since he saw my presence, he grouchily replied that it's ten Rupees per game for kids.

"You wanna play or what?"

Why not?

I gave him the Rupees.

"Yeah. Ok…Then un…AHEM!" he took out an object that slightly freaked me out as he placed his face through the hole…like a mask…

"Velcome to zee fleet! I am zee great Admiral Dolvalski! Look sharp, for vee are zee sole protectors of zis island!" he gave out a laugh. "Admiral! Red alert! All hands on deck!" he suddenly exclaimed as he imitated the sound of the sirens. "Sonar shows that schools of deadly giant squid are approaching! All ships prepare for battle!" he ordered as if he was the captain of a ship.

"VAT?! VERE?!" he shouted, as if he changed his character to a different one. "Ah! Hoo! I see! Zee fiends approach!" he squinted his eyes to look at the imaginary squid that was ahead of them. "Zere are three squid groups: a large one, a medium one, and a small one! If vee allow zem to come any closer, zee children on zee island vill be in grave danger!" he told me as if in attempt to scare me. Or to worry me…

I smirked as I played along. "So what shall we do, Cap'n?"

"You sailor will take command of our new radar system to seek out and sink all of zese fiendishly hidden enemies!" he ordered me.

"Aye aye, sir!" I saluted him.

"But be varned…you haft only 24 cannonball zat you can fire. To destroy zee marauding squid pods, you must score four direct hits on zee large, three on zee medium, and two on zee small! May your aim be true! Zat is all! Zat is all zee instruction you need! Is zat clear, sailor?"

"Yes sir!"

"Excellent! So far, our best sailor has managed to destroy all of zee giant squid using only 20 cannonballs! May you fight as bravely!"

He then gave me a strange game-panel that had the background to look like we were actually out in the sea. Our ship was on the sea and I prepared to fight the squids.

I then placed x's after studying it and every time I made a move, the guy would make a sound such as a _splash_ but in a more deep and odd voice…But it turned out that I had missed. So, after a while, I finally hit the "squid" as the guy copied the sound of a cannon firing which indicated that I hit the squid.

I only hit one squid which took three times to kill it. After that, I missed the spots until I struck another squid. However, I won but I only had one bomb.

Awesome!

"Excellent vork, sailor! Your deeds half successfully protected zee peace on zis fair island! Vee are so very proud!" he congratulated me. "Zee children on zee island vould like to thank you, sailor."

I smiled. "All in a day's work, Cap'n! I was just doing what I was supposed to do."

He then switched the mask to the children's of the islands.

"Hoorayyy! Yayy! Yayy! Oh, thank you, Mr. Sailor!"

"You're welcome." I replied.

He then placed the mask away.

"So, uh, thanks for playing and all that. I can't tell you how fun it's been for me. And, uh, don't forget your umbrella or nothing on your way out the door."

"Um I won't."

After going inside the school, the teacher told me to do a favor for her which I agreed to. I went outside to talk to the group of boys who looked like they should be in school.

They saw me and complained how they don't want to be in school and things like that.

"Well, forget about all that! We're the mighty and invincible gang of four—the Killer Bees! Do you think we'd listen to a chump like you?!"

"Yes." I said in a warning tone. "You should not talk to others like that. It's not good at all. You need education to be able to achieve something in your future life."

The brown-haired boy scoffed. "Whatever. But…hold on. I'll tell you what, bud! If you wanna challenge us to a competition, then we'll think about maybe listenin' a little bit! What do you say, bud? Do you want to challenge us?"

Ugh, I seriously do not have time for this but why not I guess…

"Fine."

"Ok! Your funeral, bud! The rules are simple!"

I narrowed my eyes at the attitude of this boy.

"We're gonna go hide somewhere, and if you find us, we're gonna run! You gotta try to catch us. Easy as that, bud!"

I mentally groaned at this stupid game.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's play." I said as he began to rub me off.

Sighing, I went straight to the path of where you can see the sea. I then jumped off and rammed myself against a tree. A boy came out of the tree and started to disappear.

"OH! Oh, if you please!" an elderly voice suddenly begged. "Young boy, there! Please help me!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Please listen to my tale of woe! Ooh, boo hoo! My sweet, sweet daughter! My only daughter! Poor Maggie…She was captured by a bunch of villains and taken to the Forsaken Fortress!" he wept.

I got tensed at the sudden name and became angry.

"What on earth could those scoundrels want with her? Are they just roaming around looking for young maidens? Are they just evil creatures who delight in mischief? Well, crud! Having a kidnapped daughter doesn't get you a single Rupee, you know. Please! Please save my poor daughter! I beg of you! Here I stand, begging! I hope you'll give those scoundrels in the Forsaken Fortress a good scare! They'll pay for what they've done! Oh, yes! Pay!"

"Don't worry, sir. I'll save your daughter." I replied, thinking about my own sister who got captured. I know how he feels.

"Oh thank you kind sir!"

I spotted the boy in which I had found him in the tree. For a little guy, he runs fast.

"Come back here, boy!" I shouted, running after him.

I panted when I started to feel tired. Finally, I tugged on his sleeve and pulled him back. He protested but he calmed down after a while.

"Yarrrrrrgh! Ya got me!" he screamed as he violently protested and he thrashed around me. Heck, he even tried to scratch and bit me!

It took a while to find the boy with the blue hair but I finally found him and he was hiding beside a bush. And like before, I started to chase me erm him.

This was getting old.

At last, I caught up to him after he also complained but he didn't tried to scratch or bite me.

"Stay here…" I panted heavily as I tried to regain back my breath. Once I did, I went back to my…hunting mission.

The reason I like this kid because he told me that I was awesome which we all know that I am.

I decided to explore the green field since maybe one of the kids could be there. I planted myself against the wall and walked across the narrow path. And guess what?

I found the other kid and I started to chase him.

Give a guy a break will you?

I then caught him after many twists and turns. I accidentally tripped and fell to the ground since I thought I had caught him but it turned out to be only air.

"Awww…Lame!" he pouted.

I found another kid who was behind a stone. He jumped back with surprise and the chase began.

I nearly got a heart attack since he jumped off this cliff that looked about ten-ish or maybe more feet but it wasn't enough to actually kill you and he landed on the water and ran away.

What have I gotten myself into?

Author's Note: Indeed, Link! Yeah, I skipped some of the guy with the black beard's words since I didn't wanna bore you guys and I also skipped the teacher since I didn't wrote it out fully.


	8. The Song of the Winds

Author's Note: So, the chase will still continue on and let's pretend Link got the sail erm somewhere in this story.

Chapter 7: The Song of the Winds

I grabbed the boy (the one who gave me a heart attack) and he told me that he got him. I kinda lost track of how many kids I have found so that didn't really help since I don't know how many I have left.

Well, scratch that—

I actually had to tackle that kid down since he's the one who tricked me.

"Argh come back here!" I shouted. I then ran and then tackled him down.

It took a while to calm him down since we both would wrestle each other. At last, I pinned him down and it was then that he told me that I got him.

I thought I heard a whistle but I dragged the boy so I can meet up with the other kids.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! I can't believe it. You found all four of us…and you caught us all, too! Talk about utter defeat!" he replied, angrily.

I smirked. "Such a shame."

The "leader" glared. "Whatever. Looks like we lost our touch, Killer Bees. I guess maybe it's time we chilled out. From now on, we won't cause no one trouble anyone."

"Good." I replied, gruffly. When I started to walk, I felt my foot tripping over something and I fell down with my chin hitting the road.

The leader laughed. "But that doesn't mean I won't cause trouble for you!" his gang laughed as I growled.

"Yeah, that's right! You better run away!" I yelled as I saw them running away.

Muttering, I entered the school to let the teacher know about the kids. Surprisingly, I found them already in the classroom.

"You did it, didn't you? You said something to those delinquents for me, didn't you, dear?"

"Something like that, yeah." I responded while secretly glaring at the boy who tripped me.

"You can't fool me! I watched it all from the shadow of my door! You really are a dear! You fill me with joy! I have to reward you…so here's a little spare change!"

"Really, that isn't necessary. Helping others is my reward." I tried to insist but she shoved it into my hands so I reluctantly took the item which was a fifty Rupee.

"Oh, and one more thing…Don't tell _anybody_, dear!"

"I won't."

However, as I left the boy who tripped me dragged me out of the classroom which caused me to stumble forward a bit.

"What?" I hissed.

"Did you know it's gonna be Mrs. Marie's birthday soon?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Boss! Ohh! Boss!" one of his friends came. He probably listened to our conversation. "You think maybe we should give her some kinda present or something?"

"That would be nice." I said, nodding. The kid smiled.

"Don't be stupid! We're the Killer Bees! We ain't no teacher's pets!"

I narrowed my eyes. "It still wouldn't hurt to give her something nice on her birthday, whether you guys aren't teacher's pets or are."

The "boss" groaned and the same kid replied.

"Yeah, but Teach' loves jewelry and junk more than anythin' else in the world! What's she into these days? What'd she call 'em? Joy Pendants?"

"What are those?" I quizzed.

"They are necklaces with pendants shaped like butterflies." the kid told me.

The boss seemed interested. "Where do you find 'em? Are they just lyin' around? If we could just find some, we could give 'em to Teach' as a present, and she'd be all happy…" he then turned to me as if he suddenly got an idea. "Hey…Now that I think about it, when I was climbin trees the other day, I saw some sparkly light up on top of some tree in town. Where was that…?"

"Maybe that's one of them pendants! What d'ya think, Boss? Nah! That's crazy-talk!" the other boy replied.

Hmm…

After that, I went back on the field to try to find the pendants. I went to the second tree that was beside the building and rammed myself into it. The pendant fell down and I looked at it in awe. It was really pretty.

"Yo, bud! Looks like you found yourself a Joy Pendant! Solid work!" a voice shouted.

I looked up and saw that gang again.

"Actually, I gotta admit, we hid that thing up in the tree. We thought you might find it!"

"You what?!" I exclaimed.

He smirked.

"Listen up!" the boy with weird hairstyle said. "It's gonna be Mrs. Marie's birthday soon. We were thinkin of givin her a present, so it was good that we finally got our hands on that thing…"

"…But we can't be goin around givin presents to people! No way! That just don't fit the Killer Bees' style!"

Did I mention that these kids are annoying me?

Wait…I think that blue-haired kid is a girl…

"Come on, bud! Can't you give it to Teach' for us? Can't you?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose so that way I won't yell at them.

"No." I stated flatly.

"What?" the boss replied. "Why!?"

"Because you guys should be the ones to do it. Not me. It was your idea and people would like to see others giving them the gifts from _them_ not from other people."

The boy groaned but the other person spoke. "But it's gotta be someone reliable, who can keep a secret…You're the only one we could ask, bud!" the kid said.

Before I could say anything, the pesky kids ran away. I sighed with frustration and began to stomp my way back to the school.

"Um Mrs. Marie?" I asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Well, you know your school kids? Anyways, they told me to tell you that you think that you're an awesome teacher and they wanted to give you a present. They were too shy to do it since you thought you might not like it." I replied while grinning evilly inwardly as I totally twisted the words of what the kids had said.

I then reached into my bag and took out the pendant.

"My dear!" she gasped. "That's…A Joy Pendant! To tell you the truth, I love jewelry above all else! And that…Why, that is extremely rare and hard to come by. It's the hottest thing around, dear! Oh my, yes! I will happily take a single one from you!"

"But—"

"No, no! I insist! Only one! To tell you the truth, I'd actually like about twenty of them. But that would probably only happen in my wildest of dreams. You know, I've been a teacher here for a long time…It's tough to put one past me. That being said, I'm pretty sure I know who put you up to this, dear."

No…I don't…notice the wink I gave.

Oh right in my Joy Pendant Hunting, I finally got the Boat Sail! It's from a guy who told me about his ship and how people doesn't seem interested in it.

I also did Tingle's Quest since he wanted to know if I was a real fairy or not. Well, something along those lines. But the Killer Bees really got me annoyed since they would follow me everywhere but I was just lucky enough to get rid of them finally.

I was currently hiding behind a tree as I watch the kids looking around.

Ah right I nearly killed myself in Tingle's jail since he told me to use a bomb for something. I just narrowly exit out of the jail as I only had dirt on my face. I coughed as smoke surrounded me. Tingle then said it was his turn to use the Tuner so that he could grant a wish.

After Tingle gave me some words, he left.

Oh and I think a pig was stalking me. No really. If I stand still, the pig would come closer to me and then it will run away.

"Oh! That look in your eye…So, you've found yourself a sail, have you?" the King of the Red Lions asked.

You might as well guess that I finally went back to him.

"Yes."

"Very well then. I shall teach you the art of sailing! Come next to my hull and climb aboard. Set the sail you got and hoist it. The sail will catch the wind, which will push the boat forward. Winds will be coming from different directions at time to time so look out for that. Steer the wheel and if you wish to move quickly, you should keep the wind blowing directly into the sail. You can always take the down sail. Try it when you want to adjust your speed."

I then climbed on the boat and put the sail on.

"Ah! One more thing." he replied as I tied a knot on the sail. "When you are out at sea with few landmarks to go by, you will be at the mercy of your Sea Chart. I have marked the place we should currently be heading for on your Sea Chart. If you get lost at sea, simply open your chart and confirm your position."

Controlling the boat was a bit difficult since I had nearly rammed the boat into the nearby cliff. After a while, I got the control of it and when the wind blew into the sail, I began to pick up speed. I enjoyed the feeling when the wind whips into your face; it makes me feel as if I had nothing to worry about.

However, the boat though. It also gave me a strange feeling about it. Like in its past live, it wasn't a boat before.

It took a very long time to reach my next destination but I felt that it was somewhere around noon or so. I got off the boat and swam to the island I reached. Once I reached the top of the island, it was filled with nothing but grass and a huge rock that seemed it was crack since there was a blue line going around it.

I carelessly cut the grass that was beside the huge rock and happened to notice another hole that I could crawl into. Which I did just that. I then got out of the hole and went inside another one.

Which turned out to be a very long jump since I screamed.

Just when I thought I was about to hit the ground, I landed rather gracefully to my surprise. The surroundings were weird since it felt like I was inside of a tree. After entering through a short tunnel, I came across some weird enemies but with two quick stabs, it was dead.

Those enemies happened to be the ChuChus.

The deeper I go in, more grass and green fields would come and it looks more like a jungle than anything else. I had to fight the ChuChus occasionally; I was just happy that they're not that harmless. I arrived at a spot where it had a translucent column of light.

I went in the column.

The column of light brought me back out of the hole and inside the huge rock I had seen on this island.

After getting off the island, I talked to some people that were standing on an object. The leader gave me a treasure chart after the talk we had.

He also mentioned about a grappling hook. Then, I continued my sailing. I saw a dark looming place ahead and it instantly made me to think about the Forsaken Fortress. When I was getting near the unwelcoming place, seagulls would follow me.

"There! On the horizon!" the King of the Red Lions spoke. "That is our destination, Link…Dragon Roost Island!"

I could just faintly make it out but all I could see were trees and many cliffs that look dangerous enough to kill you.

"High atop this island's peak lives the spirit of the skies…a great dragon by the name of Valoo. You must go see this dragon and request from him a jewel called Din's Pearl. Ask the people of the Rito Tribe who inhabit this island about how to see the dragon."

I halted again since the boat forgot to say something again.

"Oh, I almost forgot! This is the Wind Waker! It is a baton of sorts that was used long ago when the people played in prayer to the gods. In those days, simply using it allowed one to borrow the power of the gods, but I do not know if it still works. Even so, I thought it might be of some use to you. Perhaps you should try using it."

I nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

He then dropped the white baton onto my hands.

"First, conduct in ¾ time! Just try to match the rhythm by tilting it."

I tried to follow the patterns that were given to me which were "half" up, down and right. It was actually easy…I think. Beautiful sound came and it almost sounded hauntingly.

"Very nice! That was splendid! Next is 4/4 time! Tilt the baton to the left to change the rhythm, then match the rhythm."

This time, I had four directions which were up, left, right and down.

"That's it, Link!" he praised me.

I smiled.

"That was not bad for your first time using the Wind Waker! Not bad at all! You can also conduct with it in 6/4 time by tilting to the right. You would do well to remember that."

So following through a tunnel, I came out of it and ran towards the water to swim to the floating island thing.

It looked more like a sanctuary.

I studied the two medium-size blue rocks. One of them had many intricate blue patterns but the other one was broken. I went to the one that was not broke and studied the designs. The three diamonds looked like they were in a picture frame while in the middle what it looked like to be some type of a boat but maybe it was an island.

I took out my baton and wondered if I had to match the direction of what the diamonds told me.

Shrugging, I did it anyways. Down, left and right.

I swayed to the music, letting my hands to follow the rhythm. All of a sudden, the sudden breeze from the winds came and I watched them flowing past by.

"Yep! That's a miiiiiiighty nice breeze!" a voice said, startling me.

To my left, was a strange creature that appeared to be sitting on an odd cloud. The sudden creature flew into the air and appeared behind me. It laughed a hearty one. It looked more like a blue frog.

"The name's Zephos. I'm the god of winds. So, you're the new Wind Waker, are you?"

"I suppose." I replied, unsurely.

"Great, great. For a beginner, you've got a nice wind-sense about you. I like you, kid!" Zephos replied as he changed his direction. "That tune you just picked up? Well, it gives you control over the direction the wind blows."

"Cool." I grinned.

"Depending on how it's used, wind can be a good thing…or a very bad thing. You want an example of it being a bad thing, then you should see my brother."

"Not really thanks."

He chuckled. But then, he moved towards the broken rock. "It saddens me to say that my brother, Cyclos, is mitted about his monument here being broken, and now he spends his time creating cyclones to torment people with. So if you encounter any cyclones at sea, chastise my brother for me, will you?"

"Sure!"

"Great since that is my request for you!"

With a sudden strong blow, Zephos suddenly flew into the air and all I heard was him laughing.

Author's Note: …we're getting somewhere. We shouldn't be too far from getting into our very first dungeon! :D Oh and I just got called for a job interview! Go me! :D


	9. The Rito Tribe

Author's Note: Well welcome back to another chapter of Wind Waker! I think this is where we will have Link to go into the very first dungeon. It took a while but we made it! We're on chapter 8, right?

Chapter 8: The Rito Tribe

"The island has been a calm and peaceful place for as long as I have known it."

The boat would tell me. Seeing a bomb, I picked it up and threw it at the boulder that was blocking my path. The boulder exploded and I went to follow the path while sometimes blowing up the boulders whenever it is needed.

The path ended by showing me a dead end and it also showed me that there was a figure standing on the "lookout" view. The bizarre figure turned around since it felt that someone was here.

I stared at it curiously. It resembled a bird-like figure as it had a beak on its face and webbed feet. The skin color was brown while the robes were another shade of brown. It had white wings and a white hat-like.

"Link?" the sudden strange creature replied, shocked.

I looked at it before my eyes widened. "Quill! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much but I am pleased to see you're ok. I must say…" he also gave me an odd glance. "You've traveled far one with no wings…"

I laughed. "I don't have wings. I traveled by a boat that is called the King of the Red Lions."

"Oh? I see. And your sister? Is she…?"

"She's alive and well. Not injured which I'm thankful for but she's unfortunately stuck in the Fortress. I was so close to get her but that huge bird from before came and chucked me away." I replied.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Link. Well, don't worry too much. I'm sure she'll hang in there. I have an idea, Link. Would you like to meet our chieftain?"

"I would be honored to!" I said with a smile.

"Great! I've told my people here about you, and all of us Rito are very concerned. I'm certain the chieftain will befriend you and lend you the aid of our aerie. Right then! I'll fly on ahead and let everyone know you're coming. Come inside, Link! I'll be waiting!"

With that, he flew off.

It was really nice to know that he was alive and well too.

When I saw a way to get up to the place the postman mentioned, I went towards that place. I arrived at the place and the room looked huge. There were a few of the same species here and there and in the middle of the large circle stood what I assume was the chieftain.

"Well? Have you discovered the cause of the great Valoo's anger?" the chieftain asked.

I walked towards them but the leader noticed me.

"Ah. So, are you Link, are you?" he replied but I wasn't really sure what the tone of his voice was. Well, other than being monotone.

"Yes, sir." I bowed.

"Quill has told me all about you. A troubling tale, indeed…"

Now that made me to wonder what on Goddesses had Quill told them.

"I insist that you let us know if there is anything we can do to help you."

"Yes sir."

"We shall do everything in our power to assist you. However, in the meantime, we have a problem of our own to deal with…When you arrived on the island, did you notice the raging dragon perched atop the mountain?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did."

"As you can see, we of the Rito tribe are profoundly connected to the sky. We make our livings on the airways. We do so by the graces of the sky spirit, Valoo. When a Rito reaches adulthood, he or she journeys to the top of Dragon Roost to receive a scale from the great dragon. It is this scale that enables the Rito to grow his or her wings."

His expression changed into a bother one. He told me how the once-gentle Valoo has grown violent and unpredictable and how they could no longer approach the Dragon. He also informed me if this continues, the fledglings who are of age will never be able to receive scales from Valoo on Dragon Roost since they will remain wingless and it will threatened them in their way of life in time.

"As chieftain of the Rito, my first responsibility is to solve this problem. My apologies, but I must ask you to wait for our assistance until this is done. Will you do so?"

"Yes."

I wonder if I could help them in anyway…

"Chieftain, what do you think of consulting Link with regards to your son, Prince Komali?"

Wait, they have a prince?

"As you can see, Link is a gallant young lad! I feel certain that Prince Komali would open his heart to him and speak freely of his fears and worries."

The chieftain turned to the erm women I think and spoke in a quiet voice.

"That may be…" he spoke quietly before he spoke in his normal voice. "Let me be direct. My son, Komali, is of the age to earn his wings…Yet…he is weak. In some ways…and in light of the current situation, he may just give up on ever getting them…What say you?"

"Maybe I could find a way to help him." I replied. I could also help the Great Dragon.

"I thank you! We shall do our best to solve our problem as quickly as possible, so that we may better help you with yours. I have something I wish for you to give to my son. A young girl named Medll is holding it for me. Would you find her and take it?"

"Of course, sir."

"I am counting on you!"

He then walked away before the women spoke.

"Here, Link, take this with you! Who knows? It might come in handy."

She handed me a Delivery Bag. It was finely crafted with a beige color at the top and a mahogany color at the bottom.

"You should find Medli in one of the upper rooms. Leave the great Valoo to us."

Hmm…I think not.

"In the meantime, do your best to aid Prince Komali."

She flew up and disappeared. I saw a path that leads to the upper rooms and started to follow it. I then entered a room in which it had a person in it. She had brown hair that reached to her shoulders and she wore her Rito's robes.

"Wow! You really _do _have green clothes and a strange-shaped hat…"

Why is everyone so surprised about that?

"Yes, I do." I chuckled.

"You're Link, aren't you?"

"Yes. And you are…Medli?"

"Yes. I'm an attendant to the great sky spirit, Valoo." she bowed. "Well, to tell the truth…I'm not an attendant quiet yet. I'm actually still studying to be one." she admitted. "Oh, what am I thinking? Here! This is from the chieftain. Link, he wants you to give this directly to Prince Komali."

She handed me a letter and I placed it in my Delivery Bag.

"The room in back on the first floor is Prince Komali's room. You have to go down a couple of steps to get there. When you meet Prince Komali, please don't get offended by his manner. He has no bad intentions, I promise. By the way, ummm…Listen, Link…I have a small favor I'd like to ask of you…"

She seemed hesitant about it.

"Could you please come to the entrance of Dragon Roost Cavern later? I'll explain everything then." she promised.

Um…well, I _do _want to help these people and the great Dragon so um sure?

"Of course."

She smiled. "Ah, thank you, Link! I guess I should leave you to do your work."

With that, I went to the direction in which she told me Prince Komali's room was.

I knocked on the door when I reached it. I waited for an answer but when there's no answer, I went in. There, I saw Prince Komali laying on the bed holding something in his hands. He seemed to be playing with it since he would always move it around.

"Um…hello?" I replied.

He ignored me and then I cleared my throat.

"What?" he asked, rudely.

"I was—"

"Yeah that's nice. I don't have time for a shrimp like you. Now please go." he said.

I slightly twitched but then searched through my Delivery Bag to take the letter out.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that since I have letter from your _father_." I replied, stiffly showing him a letter.

This caught his interest as he pushed himself off the bed.

"A letter? From my father?" he snatched it while in the process of nearly giving me a paper cut and then read it. "Oh, sure, telling me to be brave is easy enough for him…It's not like he's the one who went through that horrible experience…It's not like _he _still has to go get a scale from Valoo." he replied, bitterly.

"Well maybe if you could—"

"You're in this letter, too, you know…" he interrupted me which I scowled but then got interested when he said that.

"I am?"

"Yeah. Poking your nose in other people's business…You're nosy, aren't you?"

"I'm only trying to help!" I nearly snapped.

"Yeah sure but anyways, I really don't feel like going to see Valoo right now. I mean, how am I supposed to get a scale from him when he's so upset?"

"Well you could always get it after he has gotten better. If you got it now, then it would be erm bad. But showing a bit of courage won't hurt." I replied.

He stared at me before looking away. "You speak as if you had come from experience."

I smiled. "Truth is I do. My sister had been captured and now resides in the Forsaken Fortress. I had to be brave for me and my sister. If I'm not, who else would be brave for her?"

"Well…I'm sorry about that…but I guess I see your point." he then suddenly realized.

"Wait! Hold on! Are you trying to say that _you _can calm Valoo down?"

I looked down at the ground. "Well um maybe…"

He widened his eyes with shock before he scoffed. "Psssssh! That's just a big, fat lie! It's easy to _say_ you can do anything! Bragging doesn't cost a thing!"

"I'm not bragging!" I said sternly. "I had to push myself."

He seemed to be in thought before he spoke. "I'll tell you what: if you can find me someone who can get past all the obstacles on Dragon Roost to get to Valoo…_Then_, I'll listen to anything you say!"

"Agreed."

I got out of the whole building by going to the exit of where the guard had been standing. After talking to the people, I had to think on how to get to the Dragon Roost Cavern since the bridge is out. Also, swimming is out of option since the pond is all dried up.

It felt a bit cold as a few particles of magma would blow. I went up the path and saw that the bridge was indeed destroyed. I jumped down and saw Medli.

"Hey, you actually came!" she told me, excitedly. "I'm really sorry for bringing you to such a dangerous place. I had to! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't need help desperately."

"Don't worry. I've been to a dangerous place before."

"Well alright."

A sudden shook came before she continued. I really feel uneasy about this.

"You see this place? There used to be a spring here, surrounded by a beautiful pond…It was peaceful and lovely…But then the great Valoo…He became so angry and…" she trailed off as sadness in her voice came. "In his rage, he shook the mountain and this boulder crashed down, plugging the spring. You can see the result. Oh, but where is my mind? Tell me, how was Prince Komali?"

"A bit…stubborn but I made it through with a deal."

She suddenly spoke very quietly so I had to strain my ears to hear what she had said. "Oh…that doesn't sound right…Not at all…" she then spoke normally. "I may be partially to blame for the bad turn that Prince Komali's taken…"

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"See, Prince Komali's grandmother was the great Valoo's former attendant. She was an amazing woman. I was honored to have her as my teacher…"

The wind started to pick up.

"She was kind and brave and unsurpassed in her dealings with the great Valoo. I'm not yet worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as her. If only I'd possessed some of her strength, I'm sure Prince Komali would have felt more secure. Link, I'm sorry to ask this…but I need your help! I want to go to the small shrine that's near the peak of Dragon Roost, but that ledge over there is so high…If I could get some wind under my wings, I'm sure I could get up there."

The word wind gave me an idea. Maybe if my baton would work…

"So…will you help me?"

"Of course."

She breathed out a sigh of relief as she bowed. "Thank you so much! Ok, pick me up. Then face that ledge and toss me! The atmospheric currents are really messed up, so pay close attention to the direction of the wind. All right. I'm ready! Don't hold back, now! Throw me as hard as you can!"

"Um alright if you're sure that this would work…"

I picked her up and went to a rock ramp. With a struggle, I tossed her up and her wings came to help her up. I breathed out a sigh as I saw her on the other side.

"Oh, thank you!" she called out as I ran to where she was. "I think now I'll be able to climb Dragon Roost and meet with the great Valoo!"

I suddenly started to be pale.

"What?! Are you insane!? No, Medli don't go! It could be dangerous!" I shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine!" she replied. "I may be just an apprentice attendant, but I can understand some of the great Valoo's language. I'm not exactly bursting with confidence, but…" she said the last part, quietly. "Look, if anything happens to me…Please look after Prince Komali! This is all I have to give you. I know it's not much, but please take it!"

The dirt from the wind's pick up became harder to see and she threw the item. I caught it but I had nearly dropped it. It was a bottle which could definitely come in handy.

"Oh, and please don't tell anyone that I'm climbing Dragon Roost! It'll be our little secret, ok? Well good luck! To both of us."

With that, she disappeared.

I got the bottle to be filled with the water of where a huge boulder was.

I sighed before I spotted a ladder-like object in which I could climb up to reach the top. It was opposite of where I had thrown Medli. I was really beginning to worry about her. How can she calm down the once-gentle Valoo? It's a _dragon_, for Goddesses sake! And when a dragon is angry, erm let's just say it won't be a happy ending.

Since I thought I had saw dried plant flowers thing, I pour the water on one of them and out came the flower bomb. I picked it up and threw it on top of the boulder. It exploded and it revealed the water geyser. However, the water on the ground started to expand and it filled the entire place with water.

I climbed on the ledge of the rail and performed a dive into the water. I got to the surface once I swam to it. The water was not that great since it was cold and a bit warm at the same time. Nevertheless, I swam where Medli had left.

Face it, Medli. You're not going to the Great Dragon alone.

Once I reached the ground, I climbed another ground platform and there I saw lava. I saw something at the side of the wall so I used the bomb and out a came a platform in which I could go across the lava but there was a gap so I couldn't make the jump just yet.

However, when there wasn't anything that could use to help me, I took in a deep breath and ran back a bit to give me enough distance. I then ran while I grabbed a bomb (since I probably needed it) and jumped over the gap of lava and straight on the platform.

Talk about luck.

Realizing that the timer would go off, I randomly threw the bomb and it exploded. And…it made another platform to come down.

Sweet.

I climbed the short set of stairs after reaching the other side and entered inside.

Author's Note: DadadadaDAAA! Wonder what it could be. Til next time!


	10. Dragon Roost Cavern

Author's Note: And we have finally reached the very FIRST dungeon! At long last! It took a while to get here but we got it!

Chapter 9: Dragon Roost Cavern

It had blue surroundings with many carved drawings of the Dragon that were in the stone. There were also three peculiar looking statues.

In front of me was a circular entrance that had weird looking statues.

I went up the stairs and pulled the statue so that it could have an entrance. I then pulled the other statue. After seeing an entrance which was behind the two statues, I went in.

There was a geyser that had steam (I think it was steam) coming out. I went down the ramp and was met with two enemies that carried torches. One of them pounced on me but I quickly struck the enemy. At one point, I tried to dodge all of its violent and quick attacks but it wasn't good enough since the fire from the torch managed to scorch my cheek.

It burns.

I hastily killed it with two vertical slices and a spin attack though only one was still alive.

As soon as I killed that one, another one came but that one was also dead.

I climbed up and saw two unlit torch stands so I went down and grabbed the lit torch and then went back up to lit the two torches. A treasure chest appeared and got a small key.

Seeing a locked door, I opened it with the key I had gotten. The door lifted itself up to allow me to go through the entrance. In this room, was lighted pretty well since I could see. It didn't look much but more of a hallway. I destroyed the wood that blocked the gate and went through the gate.

At the side of me, was a very long path that didn't really look stable. Down that path, had a lava geyser that came out of the huge pool of lava. On a platform, a bridge was attached to it. There was an extremely large lava geyser on the far side as it reached the ceiling, burning a piece of the ceiling.

All in all, the place was very hot. I went on the unstable path and jumped over a gap before falling down a very large gap. There, I saw another wall which looked like something could be pulled out of.

I did just that and out came a large heavy box. I climbed on it as I realized that I had to jump on the other side with the help of this box. I jumped but I dangled at the edge of the path but pulled myself.

I then jumped across to reach the platform to where the bridge was connected to. A bat-like creature came but it was quickly destroyed. I felt a bit nervous from that large lava geyser that was almost beside the bridge. But, nothing really happened since I made it safely.

I descended down yet another path while carrying a bomb to blow up the boulder that made my path impassable.

It revealed another door and I went in. This room also had lava which made the air to be very hot. I walked on the solid ground as I stared at the lava that was before me. Curiously, I went to the jars that were at the side and looked inside of it.

Inside was water.

So I picked up the heavy pot since I had an idea. I chucked the pot into the middle of the lava and because the water made contact with the lava, it automatically formed a hard solid rock platform. I then made my way to reach the other side.

I looked up and saw the ChuChu. The enemy fell down and I quickly made the first move by jumping in the air and a somersault after that and then, I stabbed the foe.

Its jelly blood spewed out on the ground.

Oh did I mention that some of the blood came on me? Well it did when it exploded to its doom.

Ew.

After that, I climbed up the ladder to get to the top.

The next chamber was a bit dark and empty. A sudden noise that resembled like a crash was heard and I looked ahead to see the same blue enemy.

Not letting the foe to have a chance to attack me, I instantly gave it a good few hits and then it perished. Once that was done, I saw another path which was blocked by wood. I used my sword to break it but it didn't work.

Thinking, I went back to where the enemy was killed and picked up its sword.

At least, it left this behind.

With a strong swing, the woods were broken.

Being the careless person I was, I didn't paid attention until the red ChuChu swallowed me inside of itself. Can't tell you how _disgusted _I was.

Eww!

Luckily, I had the sword so I stabbed it and it exploded which left me one more ChuChu to kill. I muttered incoherently as I took off its jelly blood on me.

"Ew. Disgusting. Ew." I muttered as I cringed when I reached to a very slimy blood that looked like snot. "Ewww!"

Sadly, I couldn't rid all of them so I forced myself to continue while I still had that jelly blood. I then received a small key that was inside of a chest.

Going to another path, more of the red ChuChus appeared but this time I was careful to not get any more blood. And then, I went into another room but it didn't really help since it was hot because of the lava.

I swiped of a sweat that was falling from my forehead.

I reached the locked door that was in this room and then I exited it by going through the entrance after the locked door was unlocked and it was lifted up.

The door was opened after I activated a switch that was behind the wood which got burned with fire since destroying with the blue enemy's sword didn't work as well as mine.

I slowly began to know the name of the blue enemy and they were called Bokoblins. I remember reading them in a book where I was at home before any of this started. I also grew annoyed with the ChuChus because they were really easy to kill and weren't that much of a threat.

I was surprised to see that a door had led me outside which I took a breath of the clean air deeply. I had missed it. To my right, I saw a bridge while a foe was on the opposite side of me.

The Bokoblin proved to be a bit trickery by jumping above me to land behind me. I wasn't quick enough so the blasted foe made a slice on my back with its sword. I hissed as the slice stung and I did a spin attack which finally ended the brute.

A sudden explosion made me to look up and saw an angry cloud that was circling above. Small pieces of lava rocks would sometimes fall down. I climbed up the ladder since I thought that was where the Great Dragon was.

I gulped as I climbed higher.

I whimpered in pain as a sprout of fire burned my flesh when I climbed up the ladder. I was just lucky enough that it wasn't enough to actually burn me to death. Only a bit of my side was burnt.

I heard a moan though I shouldn't really be surprised.

When I reached the top, a strange bird greeted me by flying into the air and started to attack me but I jumped out of the way. When it tried to attack me, I struck it and it was demolished.

I cringed as there was another sprout of lava on the side of the wall and I knew I had to be careful when I was walking on the narrow path. I timed it after it settled down so I quickly walked on the path. However, I drew in a sharp breath since the fire sprouted out again, feeling its intense heat.

Because of that, I slightly panicked and tripped.

"No!" I shrieked as I fell down.

Luckily, I was close to the platform so I grabbed the edge of it and pushed my feet of the platform so I would do a handstand flip. I grunted when I fell on the solid firm ground.

I groaned when I saw another narrow path when I walked around in a semi-circle. Sighing, I let myself to dangle while holding the edges of the path so it would be a bit easier for me since I wasn't fond of walking on it.

I reached the other side and climbed up. I saw a bomb and I picked it up to blow the boulder that was on the other side to reveal a door.

I jumped down and went inside the semi-dark room.

I got out of the room and went through a tunnel and saw a crack on the wall.

Since this was a cave, it was bound to have some rats. So, I took out some rat's food and out came a rat.

"Deeeee-licious! Hey!" the rat spotted me. "I got somethin' real good I'll sell for ya! For real! What'll it be for ya?"

It gave me a list.

"Blue potion." I replied. I really needed it.

"Blue potion for 80 Rupees!" I paid the rat 80 Rupees and it gave me the Blue Potion.

"Bring me more sometime! More!" and the rat disappeared in the hole.

A voice came which made me to look around.

"Link, have you seen any filthy, thieving rats around?" the voice asked.

Frowning, I didn't know where the voice had come from until I remembered about the stone Tetra had given me. I pulled it up and heard the voice. I wonder what Tetra and the pirates are doing.

"I know they are annoying, but keep your wits about you…they are only rats!"

"I'm not scared."

It chuckled. "Well anyways, if you spread bait near their nest, they may share their store of treasure with you. Why don't you try it?"

Isn't that ironic? I just did.

I pulled a crate to climb up and squinted my eyes ahead to see the wood blocking my path yet again. I then saw a wood stick that could mimic like a torch. I lit up the stick with a lit torch and then threw it to reach the wood. Of course, it was a perfect throw as it had burned it.

I jumped down to climb the ladder to receive a key from a chest. I then went back to where I was before so that I could open the locked door. After doing that, I didn't notice how tired I was but nevertheless, I forced myself to continue.

I just want to get out of here.

I was happy to see sunlight again. I climbed the stairs and jumped over a gap where it is necessary while hearing that same moan. I was met with that same bird that started to attack me. Unluckily, it rammed its stupid beak in my chest which made me to fall down.

Getting up, I quickly destroyed it before going to its nest to grab the key.

I destroyed the pot to obtain the wood stick in which I ignited it. I also killed some of the black bat-like creatures that would come by before lighting up a torch. I then burned the wood that blocked my path since it now allowed me to follow the path. I also lit up two more torches and sound came, indicating that something was opened.

Looking to where the sound came from, I realized that by lighting these torches made the locked door to be unlocked.

I made through this room fairly easy but the metal bars suddenly went down, locking the door when I entered the next one.

I killed the bokoblin but seeing that the door was still locked then it means that there must be more bokoblins. I smashed the pots until I found one.

Sneaky.

Alas, the bokoblin was dead.

After killing all of the bokoblins, the door was unlocked and apparently, another door was unlocked as well.

Room after room, I was finally back outside though I stumbled forward a bit, indicating that fatigue would be catching up soon.

The sudden yell of angry made me to think that I was very close to the Dragon.

The Dragon…

I started to panic as I thought about Medli. She better be alright or otherwise I won't forgive myself at all. But, I also knew that I was a mess since I would have a dirty face with dirt inside my nails, my skin burnt from the fire and a scorch from the bokoblin.

Ugh.

Oh and the dry blood from the ChuChus…

Lovely.

This was how I was going to see the great Dragon.

The moment I entered a small-medium chamber, my eyes widened as I saw Medli behind the bars.

"Medli!" I shouted. The moment I did that, the entrance from where I came through was shut close.

"Link! Be careful!" she told me.

The sudden closed gate made the two green enemies come towards me. Green and blue bokoblins made no difference since they were so easy to kill.

I think I spoke too soon when one of them decided to nearly slash my head. I was just lucky to dodge it.

I decided to use one of my sword techniques by jumping sideways and then somersault then jumpped into the air and took a hit at the bokoblins.

"Just die, you pest!" I muttered as I started to hack one of them away. Because I was too busy being focused on this one, I didn't realize but the other bokoblin started to sneak up on me.

Just when it raised its sword, Medli gasped and shouted out my name.

"Link!" she screamed.

Quickly, I turned around but I only got a slice on my shoulder which stung. Anyways, I finally killed the bokoblin (the one who sneaked up on me) and it left me with only one.

After four hits, this one was too dead and I panted heavily from exhaustion.

However, a bird came and it was carrying an opponent. It dropped the foe and it realized a roar.

Oh great.

This one has a spear and seems a lot tougher.

Before it could take a swing at me, I did a jump attack and the brute fell to the ground. Unfortunately, it wasn't dead since it got up.

I laughed stupidly when it clutched its behind and it hopped away.

"Oh no, you don't!" I swung my sword but before I could hit it, the stupid fiend whacked me hard against my face and it made me to fall down on the ground hard as the wind was nearly knocked out of me.

You know how _painful_ that was?! My poor cheek is still stinging!

I hit couple of times and the beast slammed itself against the wall after my attack but it was still freakin alive.

"How many hits do you need to die?!" I asked.

It wasn't happy with the question so it brought down its spear. It didn't hit me but an inch away from my face. However, I jumped back to avoid the swinging spear but it took another swing so it hit me at the side, making me to fly into the air before skidding down on the ground with my shoulder.

I groaned when I saw a bit of blood at the side. I didn't get up on time since the monster grabbed me by my neck and started to choke me. Medli gasped with horror as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Link!

I gave out a strangle gasp as I was desperately trying to get some air. With a mighty kick, the beast recoiled in pain and it dropped me.

I drew out the breath, eagerly taking gulps of air.

I also coughed when I had enough air. When I timed its attack, I finally killed it.

When it was killed, the bars went up which indicated that Medli was free.

On the other hand, I collapsed to my knees as my palm touched the ground to help me to support myself a bit.

"Link!" she called out, quickly running towards me. "Oh Link! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be." I replied in a raspy voice. "I chose to help you and that's what I'm going to finish."

Grunting, I made my way to the Great Dragon.

"But wait!" Medli called out, halting me. "I have to tell you what I found out! This is terrible! Some creature is doing awful things to the great Valoo's tail! That's why he's so angry! The great Valoo's tail hangs down into the room right below here. There's got to be something in there… I wonder if those mean monsters that captured me have something to do with it…We've got to do something! Now! Before it's too late!"

The ground shook a bit aggressively as she said that.

"I'll go and tell everyone what's happening! Here, Link! Use this to get out of here! It's what I used to get this far. It's a device we Rito used before we evolved wings."

She handed me an odd object with a silver claw and a rope attached to it.

"Here, Link. Climb up on that little ledge over there, so I can show you something."

She took out her wings and flew off. After meeting up with her, she told me how to use the Hook. Seeing a branch in which she told me to use it, I swung the hook and then released it. The hook grabbed tightly around the branch and I swung myself to the other side.

I did that for the next branch. After destroying the wood, I jumped down and then grabbed onto the next few branches with the help of the Grappling Hook.

Once at the end, I went in to another room. I then defeated an enemy that was walking on the bridge and resumed my trek.

I only came to one conclusion since I saw a path below the bridge. I had to _cut _the ropes of the bridge and pray that I would survive and not miss the path. I took a breath before I cut the ropes. The bridge gave creak and then it fell apart, making me to fall to down.

I was just lucky enough to reach the path but unfortunately, I twisted my ankle into a funny position so now, I have a broken ankle.

Just great.

I limped when I reached the other room though this room was a bit too dangerous since falling rocks would fall every now and then. Seeing a path, I had to force myself to jump across the path because that was the only way to reach the other path that was a circle one.

I grimaced when I accidentally landed on my broken ankle. The path I was on started to swing but I did a spin attack to cut off the rock. I held myself steady when the path plummeted down.

Jumping across gaps where it was necessary proved to be difficult. Then came the ladder…I had to hop on my good leg to reach the top.

Loud booms would sometimes be heard as I went further in. I saw a branch which meant that I had to use the Grappling Hook. When I swung myself, I felt something being pulled down and I realized that it was the branch I was on.

So I guessed that I triggered something and that was the locked door with the metal bars.

Branch after branch, platform after platform, this was where I had to stumble and fell to the floor.

The fatigue had finally caught up to me.

* * *

I moaned when I opened my eyes. I blinked while trying to remember where I was. The sudden loud boom forced me to realize that I was still in the forsaken Dragon Roost Cavern.

How long is this dungeon?

The pain that was in my ankle wasn't that painful but it still hurts to walk on it. I released a sigh as my eyes started to close again.

_Get up._

The sudden voice made my eyes to open.

Who's there?

_No time to explain just get up_.

All of a sudden, I felt something _burning _me. Gasping, I quickly scrambled backwards only to find a centipede that is covered in a rugged exoskeleton. It screeched when it spotted its intruder. If I hadn't woken up, I didn't want to think about it. Hurriedly, I did a spin attack which made the lava creature to go back.

It lunged at me and I avoided it before I decided to do a stab attack by jumping in the air and stab at its head.

I forgot what that technique was called.

Thanks.

_Not a problem._

So who are you? What are you?

_Hmm…you see my friend, you will find those answers in due time. But for now, I think you should continue. You're almost finished the dungeon anyways._

With that, I carried on with my task.

I saw a switch and pressed it. The fire that was around the chest died down but the moment I took a step towards it, the fire went back up. I saw that same creature slithering towards me. I thought if I could somehow poke it, I would be able to use the creature and place it on the switch.

Doing just that, I made the creature to roll into a ball after poking it in the eye. I grabbed the centipede, placing it on the switch. The fire died down which allowed me to gain access to the chest.

The item was the Big Key and that is obviously used for the Boss Door.

The lava geysers grew more aggressively so I knew I must be close to the dungeon boss. And that led me to wonder how the boss would look like. No doubt it has to do something about fire.

I still tried to ignore the pain from my broken ankle as I jumped from platform to platform. The tricky part was that there was this huge fire geyser that blocked my path and when it fell down, I automatically went to the other side but as soon as I started to land, the fire geyser came up, nearly burning a piece of my tunic.

I landed on a circular path that got lifted up from the fire geyser.

I was finally outside yet again but after several branches with the help of the Grappling Hook, I went through another door and was back inside.

Oh yeah…this was where I finally reached the door to the boss.

Author's Note: Just love making intense cliffhangers! The next chapter will be the very first boss! Oh, I might tackle Twilight Princess after this. But the choices of which novelizations of Zelda series are still open!


	11. The Spirits of the Woods

Author's Note: Well hello! This is where we get to finally see the very first boss of the game!

Chapter 10: The Spirits of the Woods

I looked up to see something hanging above. It was a tail. A sudden shook came at the lava pool. The lava rumbled before something popped out as the lava splashed everywhere. I had to dodge the lava if I didn't want to get burnt again. The creature was hideous and massive!

It was brown with numerous of legs and body segments and it resembled more of a scorpion or maybe to that Magtail I had to fight before. The head had its eye in which I assume it is its weakness and a pair of massive spiked pincers. Oh and a lava-spewing mouth.

Great.

It produced fire out of its mouth in its raging appearance. It then fell to the ground creepily as I had lost balanced. The bizarre creature gave out an ear-splitting scream in which I had to cover my ears.

However, something made the monster to scream again as the eye was rolling up and down. It then rose up, taking off its armor and screamed again.

Well then…

What am I supposed to do?

I looked up at the tail in which that I now realize that it was the tail from the Dragon. I stared at the wicked enemy and back to the tail.

You don't think…?

Going with that idea, I took out my clawshot and aimed it at the tail. I swung around for a bit but when there wasn't anything to do, I jumped back down to the solid ground.

I blinked when a part of the ceiling tumbled down and straight onto the head of the beast. The armor cracked a bit but sadly it wasn't enough to actually destroy it.

At least I know what to do now.

The creature sunk down to the lava due to the weight of the rock. But then, it rose up again, splashing lava everywhere. At one point though, I wasn't quick enough to reach the tail again so the brute lunged at me, slashing my arm with its pincer.

Talk about not being lucky.

What I didn't notice was that its eye was glowing and then a sprout of lava came, nearly burning me but all it burned was the edge of my left arm.

Quickly, I grabbed the tail while at the same time the fiend decided to attack with its pincers.

At the last try, I was finally able to get rid of its shell armor. The creature screamed, revealing its vulnerable body. The creature then rammed itself against the ground, hoping to slam its enemy.

I then was able to hit the eye when it fell to the ground. The foe recoiled in pain but this time, I changed my plan. I used the Grappling Hook to bring it closer to me and when it did, I struck the eye.

It screeched in pain and I knew I had defeated it since it would stop at one spot and then, it started to harden like a rock would in the lava after you pour water in the lava.

And then, the beast exploded while its blood rained down and…it hit me in the process.

What's up with this?!

I freaked out when the huge eye landed right in front of me and then, it exploded.

The lava in the lava pool disappeared and all of a sudden, something started to whirl in the middle like a whirlpool. I went in the whirlpool of wind as it slowly started to spin me around and lifting me up before I disappeared in sparkles.

Oh I get it; it's a way to get me out of here.

The Dragon roared as the wind was starting to become nastier while Medli and the Chieftain talked. However, the nasty wind of cloud soon died down to reveal a nice shade of blue of the sky. The Dragon let out another satisfying roar.

Down below the land, I landed on the soft grass. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I welcomed the new fresh air. Too long I have been in that dungeon.

"Link!" a voice shouted. I turned around to see Prince Komali and Medli.

"Well, Prince Komali? Don't you have something you want to say?"

He seemed to pause. "Um, I heard everything from Medli…Link…Thank you so much! I'm so sorry I mistrusted you! I hope I can be like you someday, Link."

I smiled. "I'm sure you will. It just takes a whole amount of courage to fight in what you believe in." I then slightly hissed as the burnt flesh stung from the wind's breeze.

Medli and Prince Komali took this time to notice and they gasped.

"Link! You're hurt!" Medli exclaimed.

* * *

I opened my eyes before I blinked to get my focus back. I stared at the wooden ceiling and then took in my new surroundings.

I wasn't outside anymore—that I could tell—but it looked like an infirmary since there were a couple of beds here and there, a desk and a closed door; probably the storage for all of the medicine and such.

"Drink this." the nurse told me as she handed me a strange looking cup with liquid in them which is the potion.

I took it and drank it while wearing a bitter expression.

Yuck.

"I hate the taste." I replied, cringing at the horrible taste.

She smiled. "Potions are not supposed to taste good. Oh, you have two visitors."

I looked at the entrance and saw Medli and Prince Komali peeking through the door. I smiled and motioned them to come in.

"Hey Link…" Medli replied, seeing me wrapped up in the white bandage.

I swear I look like a mummy.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Listen Link. I'm sorry you had to get you those injuries…" Medli started.

I shook my head. "Don't be. What matters to me the most is that Valoo is saved and the new fledging's can now have their wings."

It was a while before Prince Komali spoke. "I want you have to this, Link. Giving you the thing I value most will give me the courage I need to stand up to bad things."

I gingerly took the orange orb with wind's design. "Thank you, Prince Komali."

He nodded.

"Oh, the great Valoo is grateful to you, Link." Medli replied. "The great Valoo also names you, Link, a true hero. I agree with him. As far as we're concerned, Link, you really _are _a hero!"

"I would say my thanks when I'm healed." I responded, touched from the Dragon's words.

"Well, I'm going to visit Valoo. I'll come and see you sometime—with the best pair of wings ever!"

I nodded, smiling at him. He then ran while Medli called out to him.

She sighed. "Guess I should go after him."

"Guess you should. Who knows what mischief he will make." I chuckled but slightly winced since the pain from the fire still hurts. "I'm just teasing."

She nodded, smiling. "I know. Hope you get well, Link."

With that, she scurried off to go after Prince Komali.

* * *

I quietly sat on the boat, thinking of all the things I had done so far.

"Something troubling you, Link?" the boat asked.

"Well…I'm just wondering if I will ever rescue my sister. I'm scared for her. I know she's alright but how long will that last?"

The boat went quiet before he spoke. "I think you will rescue your sister again but maybe not now."

I nodded as we continued to go to our next destination.

"Hoy! Hold it right there, small fry!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Something jumped through the air before splashing back into the water. I stared at the odd fish as he spoke.

"I don't know where you got your mitts on that Sea Chart you got there… But it looks to me like it's pretty much got nothing but seas drawn on it!"

I scowled.

"It's pathetic! In fact, it's almost an insult to call that thing a Sea Chart, if you ask me! What's the matter, small fry? I'm just trying to be nice here! I'm telling you that you've got a problem. And you do."

"And I would appreciate if you would stop calling me a small fry." I replied through my gritted teeth.

He smirked. "Nah. Anyways, don't give me that stupefied look! It makes you look like you oughta be in diapers!"

I growled as I tried to control myself from strangling him.

"Just listen, ok? I'm here to teach you what I know about this island, so open up your Sea Chart! And make it snappy!"

Grumbling, I took out my Sea Chart. He then made some few changes.

"There's a real peculiar cave toward the backside of this here Dragon Roost Island. Yeah, real peculiar. But I doubt you'll ever get there to see it, small fry—unless you manage to sprout wings and fly, that is…'Cause you won't be getting there otherwise! That's all I can teach you, small fry!"

He then told me that he will send word to all of his brethren that live near the islands of the Great Sea.

"If you see a fish leaping out of the water when you sail near an island, sail up to it and spread bait out on the water's surface. Trust me, this is good advice, fry. See you're definitely going to need a reliable Sea Chart to help you search for things out at sea. I can't emphasize that enough, fry."

Okay, I snapped.

I was about to get out of the boat when the King of the Red Lions jerked itself back, causing me to stumble back inside to fall down hard.

I glared at the fish as it continued. He seemed to be unfazed by this.

"You _need _a well-drawn chart."

"I will draw you as sea food!" I growled, threatening him.

He seemed to ignore me. "Anyways, if you don't get a chart for every island you come across, it'll just be a bigger hassle for you later on! Now don't say I never did anything for you, fry!"

The King of the Red Lions then turned around.

"Hoy! You there! You Kingly Red Lion guy! That's it! I've repaid my debt! I'm done! You take care of the rest!"

He finally disappeared.

"What did you do that for?! I could've fought him!" I shouted.

"That's exactly why I did that. You need to control that temper of yours, Link."

"He's the one who called me _small fry_." I growled as we continued to set sail to another island which soon came into the view.

It wasn't another island, really. It was the Windfall Island…I think that's what it was called. You know that island that has those pesky kids? Yeah, that island.

I followed the green path once I got off the boat.

I decided to have a little fun by taking a break. I learned a new song which is called the Song of Passing from an odd guy who scared me by his dancing. It's very useful since it allows me to change night to day and day to night. Seeing that it's night when I reached the island, I used my baton to conduct the Song of Passing. No sooner or later, the night instantly got changed to day.

Anyways, I decided to resume my "hero's" mission. I took out my baton to know where I'm going and after that, I placed the bait on the water and saw the fish coming out of the water.

"Hey, small fry!" it greeted me, causing me to scowl.

This one is just as obnoxious as the first one.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard. I take it you want a chart and information about this island?"

"Yes."

"Then start by opening up your Sea Chart!" like before, some changes were made. "Do you know what a ChuChu is, small fry?"

I cringed at the word as I remember their blood spilling on me; I shuddered.

"No, I'm not talking about the sound you make when you kiss someone! I'm talking about ChuChus!"

"I know what they are!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay. Someone came out on the wrong side of the bed. Anyways, there are lots of them on that island over there, so if you see any, I'd avoid them. They can get…nasty."

I snorted. "You don't say."

He rolled his eyes. "Now that I think about it, every once in a while I see the potion brewer who lives on Windfall Island come here…Now why would he do that, fry? And that's all the info I've got to offer!"

Good riddance.

"Seriously! Can you just let me to strangle them?" I cried.

The King of the Red Lions chuckled. "Sorry Link."

I groaned before I sailed the water again. I met up with another fish who told me how there's a treasure hidden inside the volcano. When everyone tried to get inside, it has just been blasted away by the great balls of fire that came shooting off the top.

"If you want get inside, you oughta to go find the island that's one square north and four squares west of here. That's where the power to freeze anything is hidden. Or so they say. Maybe it's not true. But it wouldn't hurt to look, fry! And that's all the info I've got offer!"

By the time I reached the destination in which that fish had spoken about, it was nightfall.

"Do you not see what rises up from the horizon? That is where you must go, Link…the Forest Haven." the red boat told me. I was able to see it clearly after I sailed to it closer. A very tall island loomed over as it was adorned with many cliffs and trees.

"It may appear as though this is but a great tree rising far above the ocean's surface. But it is a sacred place. It is inside this grotto that you will find the spirit of the earth, the Great Deku Tree. You must speak with the Deku Tree and receive from him the sacred gem known as Farore's Pearl. I fear that Ganon's vile hand may have already reached this most sacred of sanctuaries. Go forth with caution, Link."

When I reached the path since it could lead me either to the right or to the left, I was met with a plant with a disgusting colored tongue. It drooled when it popped out of its spot since it sensed its intruder. I leaped in the air to perform the jump attack, followed by a quick clean cut on its stem. It jumped out of its place but I quickly stabbed it.

Another one came when I went to the right side. Within seconds, it was killed. I continued to climb higher up the island while also killing the disgusting slimy plants. I hopped across on the platforms that were spread across the water but something attacked me. I squinted my eyes ahead and saw a weird looking short tree that sprouted out something.

I used my shield to deflect and it hit the foe. The water wasn't that deep when I landed on it after I reached the branch with the Grappling Hook. I entered through the entrance and into what it looked like a cave that had water circling around the place and in the center of the water, had solid green grounds with trees and grasses.

I finally reached the tallest tree with a strange face implanted on it. It had the face of an elderly person would and overall, the tree looked very old; possibly hundred years old, if not more.

I stared at it curiously until something popped out on the tree. I blinked and groaned as it was the many different-colored ChuChus that were appearing on the tree. It looked disgusting but a sudden moan came out from the _tree_.

When I came near it, the enemies plopped down and I started to attack them. Though, right after I did a spin attack, one of them rammed itself against me which caused me to fall at the side on the water.

Grumbling, I got up and quickly did a large spin attack that ended them all.

But no. More of those little critters emerged from the tree and they fell down. Just when I did a jump attack, one of the green ChuChus rammed into my stomach, causing me to flip over and landed face first on the water.

Can't tell you how much that hurts.

It hurts enough to cause my nose to bleed.

I groaned with annoyance when two more green ChuChus appeared on the tree.

Leave him alone, you annoying pests!

Nonetheless, they were killed. Finally.

A deep voice came out of nowhere, making me to jump with startle.

It chuckled at the scene that I had displayed. This must be the Great Deku Tree though it spoke in an ancient language that I couldn't really understand.

The lily pad I was standing on suddenly rose and I was brought a bit closer to the Great Tree.

"I must apologize. I was in error." the Tree rumbled with its deep elderly voice. "I saw your clothing, and suddenly I felt a longing for an age gone by…That longing caused the ancient tongue to pass my lips. I am the guardian spirit of this Forest Haven—the Deku Tree." the Great Tree introduced himself.

"And I am Link." I replied.

The Deku Tree let out a long rumbling laugh. "However, I owe you my thanks for your aid in ridding me of those foul creatures and I am sorry for causing you an injury." he motioned to my slightly bleeding nose.

To tell you the truth, I was a bit embarrassed to visit the Great Tree in this current state.

"Oh um…my apologies. Um…" I stammered.

He chuckled. "Do not worry, Link. Now, tell me…Was it not the King of Red Lions—the boat who speaks—who led you to this place?" it wasn't a commanding tone but a curious one.

I nodded. "Yes it is."

"So it is true…Then you have come here because you have need of the pearl of the goddess?"

I nodded.

"I see…I knew there was a reason the monsters had begun to congregate in the regions around my wood. Now I understand it. He has returned…Ganon has returned…In that case, we must make haste." the Tree responded in an urgent tone before he spoke loudly. "Koroks! Little children of the woods! This traveler is not your enemy. Let your hearts be at ease, and show yourselves!"

Many strange small creatures appeared on the tree and they curiously looked me just as I had curiously looked at them. It was a bit dark to see how they looked like, other than being small.

Then, they jumped and flew into the air to fly in a circle. They came down, still in a circle as the Tree spoke.

"These are the Koroks—the spirit of the forest." the Deku Tree replied. "Once upon a time, long ago, the Koroks took on human forms, but when they came to live on the sea, they took these shapes." they came down as the Deku Tree spoke.

I was now able to see them. They have small bodies and it appears to be made of wood while their faces are marked by what it seems a leaf-like structures or masks that vary many colors, shapes and sizes.

They all stood in a circle as each of them took their own time to study me.

"Now they fear people…but to me, they will ever be my cherished little children. As it happens, you have come just in time for a ceremony that the Koroks held but once every year. It is about to begin. I shall grant the pearl to you once their ceremony is complete."

"Thank you, Deku Tree."

He nodded. "I must apologize for the brief delay, but if the ceremony is not completed soon, an ill fate could befall us. So, let it begin! Are you ready my children?"

They seem to stammer. "W-We are not. O Great Deku Tree! Something terrible has happened! It is Makar! Makar!" they shouted with fear.

Another strange one flew down.

"What is the matter, Linder? You and Makar are always late…"

The plant creature shook its head. "N-no! It is not that. O Great Deku Tree! Makar…fell into the Forbidden Woods!"

I jumped back when the Deku Tree boomed angrily.

"WHAT!? THE FORBIDDEN WOODS?!" The tree yelled, furiously.

"I told him to be careful! But still Makar flew above the Forbidden Woods, and as he drew close to it…" Linder trailed off, sadly.

"Foolish little Makar." the Tree frowned, shaking its head with disapproval. "Link, you have heard all this?"

"Wh-what? I-I mean yes." I replied, not expecting for him to call out my name yet.

"The Forbidden Woods are right beside the hallowed island of our Forest Haven. Those woods…The whole region is a vile place that is home to evil beasts. And now it seems they have taken a child of the forest named Makar. Your presence here is no mistake, I deem."

"If you want, sir, I could go into the Forbidden Woods and get Makar back to safety." I replied.

The Tree seemed to be in deep thought but Linder spoke first.

"Ah but people cannot fly through the air…"

"Ah, yes…Thank you, child. You are right. It is not possible to enter those woods from the sea, is it…Link, I would guess from your size that you are heavier than my Korok children…yet I think we may still be able to solve this dilemma. You must use the item I shall bestow upon you and fly through the sky!"

With a grunt and a yell, something materialized on one of its tree which was a leaf.

A green glow emerged around it.

"Hmph…Forgive me, Link, but could you climb up to my crown and get the leaf from up there?"

I was met with another Korok who told me about how they pass most of their days far away from their sacred Forest Haven, raising new trees to foster healthy forests on the many islands of the Great Sea.

"Today is the day we were to return to our home for our annual ceremony. Poor Makar…Please, great swordsman! Please save our brother, Makar!"

"Don't worry. I will." I replied.

I saw a weird purple bush but I went inside of it and it launched me up into the air and into the next one that was on a top of a tall looking stick. I was beginning to be dizzy after being launched in the air multiple of times. Nonetheless, I was finally at the top of the Deku Tree's crown.

"Swordsman! Over here!" a voice shouted. I looked down below to see one of the Koroks. "Please! You must fly from over there to here using your Deku Leaf!"

I stared down below. What if the leaf won't work? I mean to where I am is pretty high and I didn't feel like falling to my doom yet…Taking a breath, I ran off the branch and got out my Deku Leaf. I could actually feel the magic being drained as I flew. I landed on a platform to where that Korok was.

"Very good, Mr. Swordsman! You've already mastered using the Deku Leaf! But…since you're so much heavier than we are, you can't fly very far, can you? How unfortunate." it seemed to mock me about my weight. "Well, anyway, this is the exit that leads to the Forbidden Woods, where our brother, Makar, is being held. Please take care of Makar!" it pleaded.

With that, I entered the exit.

Author's Note: And that concludes this chapter! I wonder when we will get to meet Zelda…Oh did Hyrule got flooded and was "transformed" into the Great Sea? Correct me, if I'm wrong. Ah and I just realized that Koroks were evolved from Kokiris.


	12. The Forbidden Woods

Author's Note: Well…the interview I went today…thought was pretty well and I got a new haircut! :D it's up to my shoulders (touching it) and curls! *giggles* and now here is the second dungeon of Wind Waker…well, Link has to get there first :p heh, I accidentally put The Forbidden Forest instead of The Forbidden Woods, lol. Sorry, Harry Potter reference.

Chapter 11: The Forbidden Woods

I was met with a soft breeze once I exited the exit. In front me, stood the place that was known as the Forbidden Woods. It wasn't welcoming at all and it looked haunted and eerie. It had an ominous feeling as if it was telling me to go back.

I climbed on another platform before I was spoken to another of those Koroks.

"Congratulations, swordsman! It appears you've finally gotten the Deku Leaf! That eerie-looking island over there is home to the Forbidden Woods. Maker is trapped somewhere within there. You'll have to float over to the entrance from here using your Deku Leaf. But…when you're flying with the Deku Leaf, you're at the mercy of the wind. If the wind can't carry you there, you'll fall into the sea before you land…If only the wind were blowing in the right direction to carry you there…"

I automatically thought about the Baton. After the talk was done, I took out my baton to play the Wind's Requiem. I saw the wind's breeze zooming past by me and then it got settled.

I saw the whirlwind moving away and I jumped, taking out my Deku Leaf to reach the second platform. The wind's breeze helped me a little while I was worried that I would run out of magic soon. Another Korok told me that I should replenish my Deku Leaf but I already had felt it being fully replenish. Seeing that it was a long distance, I timed it right then played the Wind's Requiem to change the direction of the Wind.

Once that was done, I started to fly towards the Forbidden Woods. I then landed on the platform before going into the Woods.

It looked more of a jungle, if anything but a jungle that gives off very bad vibes that I had to shiver from it. Strange noise that sounded like a clatter would often come by from the wind's breeze.

Going to the right of the path, I was met with the green ChuChus but they were easily demolished and no, the blood didn't hit me…yet.

I went down the path to defeat more of the green ChuChus. Seeing an odd shape object that was hidden in the grass, I picked it up and walked towards the weird door that looked like it was locked.

Wondering about the door, I decided to randomly throw the object and the vines broke but the strange object that was on the door was still there. I picked up the heavy brown object again and then threw it at the thing that was on the door. It got broke, allowing me to enter inside once the door lifted itself.

The breeze in here picked up since the branches would sway a little. I saw the same purple circle that I had seen at the Great Deku Tree. I jumped in it and it launched me into the air and I took out my Deku Leaf. I went to another of those buds and climbed higher.

Apparently, I had triggered a bomb since the ChuChus got destroyed from it. I picked up the bomb and chucked it at the door that got opened after two times; I went inside.

The air seemed to be a mixture of something moldy and rotten like dead bones. It wasn't nice at all. Seeing a bizarre object to the left of me, I stared at it since I didn't know what I was supposed to do with it. There where buds (at least to me, that was what it looked like) going in a circle of a medium size stick that was in the middle.

_Try using your Deku Leaf to blow._

That voice again…It's you again! Who are you?

I waited for an answer but it never came. Sighing, I decided to do what the voice said and it was a while before I noticed that it had triggered something. Looking away from it, I saw the platform swinging towards me.

Ah, now I get it.

I jumped on the platform and took out my Deku Leaf so I can blow back the platform. Once I reached the other side, I went through the exit that got opened.

I defeated a peculiar swirling enemy before meeting up with a Boko Baba. I then jumped into the Boko Bud to launch me high into the air. I did that the last time and then I reached the platform. Like before, I took out my Deku Leaf to swing at the switch to bring the moving platform towards me.

Instead of going through another door, I took the brown heavy object since I probably needed to break a lock on a nearby door. The next room was semi-dark and it has…

Another locked door.

I spotted the heavy brown thing and began to walk towards it. However, something suddenly broke the surface and it grabbed me around the waist. I screamed as it swung me around in the air then I sliced the dangerous vine with my sword. I dropped down to the ground, hard at the side before I scrambled backwards.

The vines wiggled menacingly but I had another idea. I took out my Deku Leaf and blew the oval-shaped object out of the spot. Walking around the vines, I picked it up and threw it at the locked door.

In front of me stood a hideous gigantic plant that was standing on a swinging platform. It blocked the two paths that were in front of it. I went to my right to take out my Grappling Hook since there was a branch above me. I got across and waited for the moving path to come to my direction.

When it did, I jumped on it then went on the next one. I was then on the solid unmoving ground. Picking up the brown object, I went around the gigantic plant thing and then destroyed the item that locked the door.

This looked more of a hallway or a tunnel when I entered the next room. Strange popping sounds came so I turned to see multicolored round creatures with an eye in the middle of their black bodies and they are covered with orange spikes and they spotted its enemy. They attached to me but one of them managed to sink its spike above my rib. Wincing, I shook them all and destroyed them with a spin attack.

I didn't know if they were fatal or not but the blood kept pouring out, soaking my tunic into a "nice" shade of red. Frowning, I waited until the blood stopped bleeding and when it did, I managed to continue to on but it was still a pain in the butt whenever I needed to use my sword or any of my other items.

The moment I entered the next room, more of those deadly vines shot out of the ground, nearly giving me a heart attack but this time, I was more careful so I wouldn't be grabbed by them. I also noticed that if I walk, more vines will emerge out of the ground.

It proved to be quite complicated when I was trying to escape from them since they would try to trap me in their little circle. If anything, I think they are trying to create a maze or something. I nearly collided into one of them if I hadn't heard it coming out of the ground.

I drew in a sharp breath as I saw that it was close to scratch my face by an inch. On the other hand, I wasn't that lucky as I was further getting into the room. One of them did manage to scrape my cheek rather painfully.

I finally saw a platform so I went on it and then launched myself in the Boko Bud so that I could get to where I need to be.

But, it was really going back down since I saw few doors that got blocked from the woods but they were destroyed from the bomb I had seen. Going around the treacherous vines, I went through one of the tunnel-like door and grabbed a key from a treasure chest.

I got out of the room by going through another door but it was locked with wooden bars. Narrowing my eyes, I looked ahead since I knew that I had to fight something if I want to get out.

Walking ahead a bit, I spotted that it rained those multicolored enemies.

I also defeated more of the green ChuChus when I walked deeper into the tunnel.

I got out of the tunnel and jumped on the ledge of where that gigantic plant thing was planted. I then turned to my left to jump across and then I unlocked the door.

I moved the platform closer to me so I got on and to also to reach the other side.

A crawling creature with leaves on its body and a tail greeted me by lunging at me, knocking me down to the ground. I winced when the pain came from the wound I had. I frowned when it sprouted out the Morths as I would like to call them. With a quick spin attack, they were killed.

Before the strange creature could attack me, I jumped into the air and delivered the blow to it…

Until the stupid Boko Baba decided to ram its head at my chest and it threw me on the ground so I landed hard on my stomach.

I thought that the Baba lived long enough so I defeated it.

I also observed that when the Morths latched onto me, it would be difficult for me to move or to jump since it was weighing me down.

I jumped inside the Boko Bud to launch me higher up until I reached my destination which I did.

Something rained down on me the moment I arrived at the next place.

I looked up and my eyes instantly widened when I saw a huge green neon-colored beast. It looked more of a mutant butterfly with many intricate patterns on its wings and body. All of a sudden, the beast flew off its spot, nearly knocking me down in the process. When it landed in front of me, I was able to see it clearer and it has one eye that was on its head on the black body.

When it flew, it would also release its "steam" at the end of its body as if it was its fuel.

The creature jabbed me with one of its pincer and it flew a bit higher into the air until it landed on the ground. I waited to attack so that way I could attack it before it attacked me.

Sound good? Good.

When it started to attack, I automatically assaulted it, not waiting for it to have a chance to actually attack me.

It then started to fly towards me but before I could move out of the way, it butted its head against my chest, knocking me to the ground and then it flew into the air then landed back on its spot.

Groaning while massaging my wound from the previous Morth, I got up. This time, I did multiple backflips to avoid its ramming. Alas, the dumb creature made another scratch at my cheek; this time being on my left.

I started to grow bored so when it stopped flying, I instantly did a jump attack to slash at its front body. However, this was when I did not expect to happen at all. When I made a leap in the air to perform the jump attack, the monster flew towards me and it picked me up by digging two of its pincers at my shoulders and then it slammed me against the wall hard.

It flew away, letting me to slide down on the ground.

After I got up, I was now able to perform the jump attack when it stopped flying.

Thinking, I got out my Deku Leaf and the breeze from the leaf collided at the creature. The mutant butterfly smacked itself against the tree, dazed so I took this chance to strike it.

I realized that when I struck it, it made the wings to disappear which made it easier for me to hit it when it was on the ground. However, when it turned around, it sprouted many of the Morths; I was just lucky to dodge it.

But the little critters would sometimes latch onto me, making the beast to strike me. Nevertheless, I still got rid of the Morths and while doing so, I also hit the fiend.

At last, with the last jump attack, the brute was killed. The wooden bars opened up to reveal a treasure chest.

Being sore all over the place, I went to the chest to obtain the item. It was shaped being almost of an 'L' but just in a weird way. It was yellow with some grey tints to it while in the middle had a red jewel on the grey spot.

Deciding to try it out, I took it out, aiming it at the propellers that were implanted on the high ledge. Aiming it right, I threw it and the object struck the two items before going back to me.

I smirked.

Well, this is going to be called…

The Boomerang!

Getting out of the mini-boss dungeon, I suddenly found that it was harder to breath as I went further in. I was getting a headache throughout the dungeon but I was also wondering where this Makar could be.

I just hoped that it was safe and not injured.

I then went through another room and finished the things I needed to do in the room I was currently in.

I was back to the nearly "main" chamber. Remember that big gigantic plant that blocked my path?

Well now I was able to destroy the vines with the Boomerang. The plant plummeted down, breaking the wood and it smashed at the muddy water.

I wonder what the purpose was—other than to destroy it so that I can access my path easier.

Room after room, I was back in the "main" chamber and decided to plummet down. I screamed before I sloppily used my Deku Leaf so that it could slow down my fall but it wasn't a very good landing since I landed hard on my back, nearly getting the wind out of me but I also landed on that plant thing.

Coughing, I got up and went through a door. The swampy water looked dangerous though at the same time, it didn't have any harm on me.

Nonetheless, I killed the Morths that were resting on the platforms with the Boomerang—the item that was very useful.

Two long vine-like tentacles shot out of the ground and it was a color of a dark shade of blue while green ChuChus also popped out of the ground. I narrowly missed the vine-like tentacle when it lunged at me when I wanted to strike the ChuChu.

Two of them were killed from my spin attack since the last ChuChu dodged the spin attack. It didn't make any difference as that one was killed. I quickly did a somersault between the two tentacles because I really didn't want to be strangled to death, thanks.

I got out of this room and into the next one.

A loud splash came after I detached the flower platform which made me a more accessible path. I exited this room to enter the next one.

I shuddered when I fell into the murky water of the swamp. It wasn't pleasant at all; it didn't have the nice feeling when you swim in the regular clear blue water.

This water smelled like something had died.

i exited out of the room to go to a new chamber.

Seeing above, I knocked down the flower stand and then jumped on it so that it would act as a boat when I took out my Deku Leaf to move it.

I was thoroughly exhausted from this whole dungeon but I wasn't even at the big boss.

A sudden loud noise came out of the ground when I arrived in a new room. I looked behind to see those fat vines blocking my exit. I went straight then to my left to climb up a path that went in circle.

I reached the top, only to find white clear diamonds. I took out my Boomerang so that I can hit them all at once. I frowned when nothing happened so I did it again. This time, it worked since I felt something being opened.

I don't know about you but I feel that this room is making me to feel sleepy. I tried to suppress a yawn but it didn't work.

Hey, there are no enemies in this room. A little nap won't hurt, right?

I let the darkness to take over me.

* * *

Something swished by me which made me to open my eyes. I suddenly found that it was very hard to breath and because of that, I made myself to look down yet I wish I didn't since I saw something soaked; it looked like it was fresh.

I widened my eyes when I saw a spear that ran through my body, nearly stabbing me in the heart but it was just above it. My shoulder to be exact.

The heck?

I yanked it but groaned at the pain until something else whizzed dangerously close by my face.

Turning around, I saw two big enemies that started to walk towards me.

Wait that was one.

Where was the other one?

A breeze greeted my ear, causing me to turn swiftly.

Ah, there it is.

…waiit just a minute.

You mean to say, that I was _nearly _killed when I was sleeping?!

Do you not know how _creepy_ that is?!

You woke up, only to find something stabbing your shoulder.

The stupid git recoiled in pain when I struck it but I slightly whimpered when I had to use my sword arm.

Yes, my sword arm was the one that got injured.

It stupidly however, knocked one of its own kinds when it was trying to hit me.

Stupid.

When the beast that wanted to attack me wasn't looking, I struck it.

However, the other beast took a swing at me when I was supposedly to execute a jump attack which made me to smash myself against the tree hard.

The beast that attacked me made another attempt to strike me but I was quick this time because I rolled to the ground then jumped into the air and struck it.

Hey, I think that was called the Parry attack.

I decided to attack the defendless beast as it dropped its spear when I did the Parry attack. I had to stifle a snicker once I saw the other monster that "accidentally" stabbed its friend which in the end made his friend to die right after I stabbed it.

Thanks for the help.

I once more did the Parry attack the minute the creature lunged at me, hoping to probably either to smack me so I can go flying through the air or to slam me.

I walked back to have a good distance and then I jumped in the air, stabbing at its head and it went to its doom.

I collapsed on my knees, panting heavily from the battle. I put my good hand against my shoulder that was in pain.

Ow, it hurts. Goddess damnit!

After I catch my breath, I resumed back to my mission.

I couldn't wait to get out of this place.

I could also tell that I was getting near the boss because I nearly completed the whole dungeon. Nearly being that to actually complete the whole dungeon, I had to defeat the boss.

I was unfazed when the fat vines shot out of the ground, blocking my path yet again when I went through another door. The room like many before resembled of a tunnel or a hallway.

The leaf-mutant creatures crawled towards me.

Hey!

They remind me of that mutant mini butterfly boss I had to fight.

So I'm going to call you guys…

Evil minions miniature version of the mutant mini boss butterfly.

_Like that made any sense. _It snorted.

I jumped back when that voice snorted. Seriously, who are _you_?

_You have the brain…figure it out yourself._

I exited out of the hallway and into another room.

Straight ahead, was the big door and that means that it was the door to the Big Boss.

I entered through the door after I lit the stick thing from the fire of the torch and into something else.

I blocked my eyes from the sudden bright blue light. When I was sure that wouldn't blind me again, I lowered my arm, only to find a huge flower being in the middle.

A small shriek came, making me to smile.

Until something decided to pop behind it. I blinked when it did and it abruptly _swallowed _the green cute thing. It gave an inhuman shriek of call, making the petals of the flower to flutter so that now, the petals swallowed the plant.

The blue light that was once in the room died since it was replaced by an evil light. The bud grew out long vine-like tentacles, lifting the bud up. Many wicked vines slithered out of the bud from beneath it and it started to sway violently as if it was warning me to stay back.

I stared helplessly since I didn't know what to do other than to dodge the wicked snake vines that would sometimes slam itself down to the ground, hoping to slam its prey.

…I was the prey and that _thing _is the predator, aw great.

Looking up, I saw the vines that were holding the evil bud-looking thing.

Maybe if I disconnect the vines with the Boomerang…

Worth a shot!

I did that two times and the snake-like vines timbered down since they were removed from the bud. The blossom fell down when I had gotten rid of the last vines.

The petals spread out, revealing that evil plant that swallowed the green thing. I attacked it mercilessly but I was too late to move out of the spot which caused me to be swallowed inside of it. The plant apparently didn't like me so it spat me out and I fell on the ground.

Grumbling, I did the same process again.

When I went to destroy that Boko Baba-like plant, I was out of the place before it could swallow me again.

Take that, plant!

And then the process continued again.

Though the third time, I was swallowed yet again.

I grimaced, feeling the disgusting liquid clinging onto me.

Aw ew!

What's up with me and having "blood" all over the place?!

I grew bored everytime I hopped at the side in attempt to dodge the snake-like vines that would pop out of the ground everytime I slice the vines that hung the bud.

Sometimes I would get swallowed and sometimes I would not.

At last with the last strike, the plant was finally defeated since it got out of its place after being thrown into the air then splattered itself on the ground. It exploded, releasing that cute little green thing.

The flower-beast moved around like a wave violently before having the air sucking out of itself, crumpling to rot.

I walked towards the green thing.

"Swordsman…Are you the one who saved me?" it purred.

I nodded. I probably looked like hell.

"You have my thanks!"

Wait a minute…

This little green thing…is that Makar!?

"When all went dark around me, I thought my time on the earth was over. But…why are you here, swordsman?"

"Well a Korok named Linder told the Great Deku Tree that Makar fell into the Forbidden Woods. It was then that the Tree requested if I could go and save Makar. So I'm guessing you are Makar?"

The little eyes widened. "What? The Great Deku Tree sent you!? Oh Th-that's right. Today's the day of our annual ceremony!" it started to freak out. "Oh, I'm in trouble! I shouldn't be here! I must get out of here immediately! Oh and yes I'm Makar."

I smiled. "Pleased to you meet you, Makar. I'm Link."

With that, Makar and I went into the portal that got us out of the dungeon.

We landed on a tree top which was in front of the Deku Tree.

"Oh, Makar! You have returned safely!" the Tree replied, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Well, I don't know if you called being swallowed by a plant thing safe…

Makar jumped from my head and bowed its head in shame. "I'm sorry, Great Deku Tree…I know you warned us many times, but still I did not listen…" it cried.

I felt bad for Makar. However, the Tree chuckled.

"Do not worry, Makar. You are safe now. Just be more careful from now on. You have done well, Link. I must thank you for your brave deeds. Here is that which I have promised you. Please accept it."

He started to shake himself which it dropped the Pearl but before it hit the ground, it stopped floating in front of me.

I took the pearl that was called the Farore's Pearl.

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree."

He nodded. "It is my hope that this pearl shall lead you to a fair destiny! All is well, Makar. Do not cry. Please…Play your songs for me as you always do."

Makar got out its current state, jumping around happily.

"Oh, that's right! We must begin our ceremony soon, before the day ends!" it exclaimed excitedly. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Let the ceremony begin!"

It stopped jumping as it made a violin appeared in its hand. He turned around to face me.

"Oh, Great Link…As my thanks to you, I shall play even harder than I normally do."

I smiled. "Thank you but please, call me Link."

He nodded. "Link it is then. But I hope you enjoy it!"

A jolly happy music came from its violin while the Tree danced to do it. I started to play along with the rhythm but I also heard that someone else had joined it. I looked behind me to see the rest of the Koroks swinging to the beat of the music.

They all released their parts of the song while something fell out of the Tree. The music stopped for a minute before the rest of the Koroks jumped into the air; each of them being in a circle.

"Great Deku Tree! This year you have once again produced some splendid seeds!"

"With these seeds, we will continue to spread new forests across the Great Sea."

"Let us go, Koroks! To the sea!"

"See you all next year!"

"Take care!"

"Farewell, great swordsman! May the winds of chance being us together again someday!"

And they flew into the night sky.

Author's Note: *grins* I found the ceremony cute! Especially the cute little Makar! Aww so adorable! But I got shocked when Makar got swallowed from that plant thing…like omggggg noooo! *clears throat* how long does it take to see Zelda?! Sorry if this seemed boring…it wasn't my best chapter…erm…derp…I think Makar is a guy…


	13. A late arrival

Author's Note: Not much to say other than here is the next chapter. Oh and yes, Link will be fixed up. Oh yeah; I've changed some things. So no, they are not in the game but hey why does this novel have to follow the game exactly? And no, I'm not changing the plotline; it's still the same…erm…I think it's best if you just read it.

Chapter 12: A late arrival

I let the waterfall to lead me to the end of the road so I can meet up with the King of the Red Lions.

"So this place, too, has been attacked by Ganon. Could he already be regaining his power? Link, you must get the remaining pearl! It lies in a place northwest of here. We must set sail immediately!" he urged me before he widened his eyes. "Link, oh! What happened to you?"

He motioned his head to the dry blood-soaked tunic. I grinned sheepishly.

"Erm…I erm got attacked? Hehe…" I laughed sheepishly while earning a disapproval frown.

"You must be taken care first. We will set sail to the Windfall Island as soon as you're taking care of!"

I bowed my head low as I climbed into the boat. I just can't tell you how tired I am. As though he read my mind, the King told me to go to sleep and he also told me that he will wake me up once we arrived.

Not protesting at all, I automatically went to sleep. This time, I knew I wasn't going to be stiff.

"Link…" a voice came.

I mumbled incoherently.

Sighing, the boat rudely jerked sideways, instantly making me to be splashed into the water. I gasped while coughing the water out that was in my mouth.

"What was that for?" I replied, being wide awake.

He smirked. "I did call your name but you didn't respond. So therefore, I decided to drop you into the water."

Scowling, I looked to see that we were at Windfall Island. I got up and told the King that I would be right back since I knew I wouldn't be in the town for too long. After all, all I had to do was to buy some medicine stuff and a gauze…

A sudden growl came, making me to be sheepish.

I just realized that I hadn't eaten in _days_. Making two quick stops at the town, I arrived back at the boat while earning a raised eyebrow from the King…erm, if the King had any eyebrows that is.

"What?" I replied, dumping the items on the boat as I climbed in.

"Did you decide to buy the whole town?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No…It's not my fault I'm damn hungry. Say, can you eat?"

"What do you think? I'm a _boat_."

"Oh…"

He snorted. "Stupid."

After a while, we came at our next stop.

"Look, Link! Do you see it?" I propped on my elbows to see another grey cloud above an island. "What has happened to this place?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe enemies decided to take over?" I remarked.

He made a jerk which made me to hit my head at the side of the boat.

"Ow." I whined, rubbing it.

"Shut it then."

Just when he said that, rain started to pour down making me to shiver from the cold.

"G-great." I mumbled, shivering.

Thunder boomed when we went nearer.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this? The Island…It is…We are too late." the King suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"I knew we had precious little time, but I never suspected how little…A great water spirit named Jabun once lived here, but no sign of him remains…"

"HO, THERE! LINK!" a voice yelled.

Lightning flashed as I turned around, trying to search the voice who had called me through the storm. Slowly but surely, the figure came closer and I was able to make it out.

"Hey Quill!" I called out.

Quill came flying towards us before landing on the ground.

"So, you're here! I've been looking for you!"

"Yeah. Guess you could say I've been travelling from places to places."

"Ah okay. But are you by chance seeking the Great Spirit, Jabun?"

I nodded. "Have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry to report to you that Jabun can no longer be found here."

"What? Why?"

"Just look at how this place has been torn to pieces…I suppose this, too, is the work of the shadow in Forsaken Fortress. But fear not! Jabun was able to flee this island before it was attacked. He is in a safer abode now. Would you like to guess where that abode may be?"

"Uhh…"

Quill shook his head, chuckling. "You have always been a terrible guesser."

"Hey I am not!" I protested.

He chuckled. "Anyways, he is on the island you were born on…The Outset Island."

"What?" I blinked. I didn't expect that. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yet even if you were to go to Outset now, you would not be able to see Jabun?"

"And why not?" I slightly demanded.

"The cave where he hides is sealed with a mighty stone slab that repels all who try to pass it. Why, not even the pirates with their mighty ship could get in…" he replied with a bitter tone.

"You still don't like them, do you?"

"How could you tell? But anyways, I must apologize, Link. I thought if anyone would know of your whereabouts, it would be the pirates. I told them this tale without so much as a thought for the consequences. I don't know what they hoped to get, but they immediately set sail for Outset island and tried to break into the cave." the lightning flashed as he spoke.

"I'm not surprised." I responded, dryly.

He nodded. "It is lucky they could not gain entrance. I have heard that they were last spotted on Windfall Island, but doing what, I do not know. If you wish to see Jabun, I think you'd better search for the pirates on Windfall Island."

"Aw great." I replied, deflated.

"I'm sorry, Link. But it may be the only way."

"I know." I sighed.

"But…what an eerie Isle this is…Everywhere else boasts clear skies and calms seas, but this place suffers under dark clouds and rain."

"Tell me about it. I've been getting bad chills from it."

He laughed. "Valoo must have been right when he asked me to bring word of Jabun to you…He called this island cursed…I would counsel against staying here longer than you have to. But that is your decision. I have told you of Jabun, so my task is complete."

He then flew off.

I went back to the King who said that Jabun has survived. He also told me that the sea spirit has lived through the trials of many long years. He must have caught wind of Ganon's attack beforehand…If we are to believe the words of the Rito postman, then the pirates know something about the cave where Jabun hides, he had told me.

Settling with the idea which was to go back to Windfall, we set sail to that island.

I had no intentions of staying here. This island really did give off really bad vibes…This one seemed creepier than the Forbidden Woods.

Even when we reached the Outset Island, the storm was still here…

"It is just as the postman told us. The pirate ship has stopped here to avoid drawing the attention of the townsfolk…I know not what they are researching, but if they are hoping to get their hands on Jabun's sacred gem…I doubt they would tell you anything directly if you were to ask them. Link, I think you should try to find out what the pirates are up to…without them finding out about you."

"Trust me, I will." I cracked my knuckles.

Going around the tower of where Tingle had been captured, I was carefully to not be seen. I then climbed the vines and into the hole that I crawled into.

Alright, Tetra…what are you up to?

When I reached at the end of the hole, I didn't jump down. Instead I only watched the scene.

Two of Tetra's pirates were standing "guard" beside a captured man. I drew in a sharp breath when I read the sign that was in front of me.

A bomb sign.

Two more of her pirates came, holding barrels.

"Look, don't be mad at us! It's not our fault that we absolutely gotta have bombs to get the treasure we're after! How about you just think of it as payback for the nasty little monopoly you've been running here, yeah? So I bet you're thinking it was foolhardy to ask pirates to pay such an outrageous price, huh? Yup. I bet you are."

I couldn't tell who was talking but it was probably that guy with the green shirt.

Wait…are they going to _destroy _this building?

"…You know, Gonzo. I still can't get over that bit of fast-talking you pulled to get that information out of the postman!"

I narrowed my eyes. Quill?

"Huh? Oh! Oh, yeah! That was smooth! I tell you, the minute I set my eyes on that Link, I just knew he was hiding something back at Outset, yeah?"

_Well aren't you smart_? I thought.

"So when I saw that postman, I just pretended like I was all worried about the kid and stuff…"

I snorted. "Figured." I mumbled.

Gonzo suddenly perked his ears. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I dunno. I thought I heard a snort and a voice…"

I instantly shut my mouth close.

"You're imagining, Gonzo." the pirate with the glasses rolled his eyes. "Anyways, and presto! He spills the beans!"

I clenched my fists tightly. I'm going to kill Quill!

"Good work, Gonzo! Really! Just top notch! It's funny, though…I'm thinking this is maybe the first time you've shown such wit…such cunning…You know, with your cunning and Miss Tetra's smarts…if you two got married and had a kid…"

I cringed at the image that was being displayed at the scene in my head. I shuddered at the thought of them having a mini pirate…

"That kid would be the greatest pirate to ever sail the seas! Yup! The greatest!" the pirate with the glasses exclaimed.

"You idiot!" Gonzo said, sharply. "Keep your mouth shut, yeah? Don't be so stupid!"

He appeared to be blushing since he turned to face Tetra…

"Miss Tetra! Are you listening to this nitwit? Can't you dock him some pay or something?"

Tetra looked like she was peeved. "Quit goofing off, both of you!" she snapped. "Keep your childish jokes to yourselves and get those bombs back to the ship!"

I took all my control to not tackle her.

At least, they weren't going to blow up this place…but they were probably going to use the bombs to get the cave open.

Lovely.

The captured man struggled to be loose.

"The second you're done loading them up, we're setting sail for Outset Island!"

I slowly curved my mouth to a snarl like a wolf. No way are they going over there! Not on my watch!

Filthy thieves!

And to think that I had _almost trusted them!_

"Whaaat?!" Gonzo suddenly freaked out. "Miss! We have to leave immediately? But it's been so long since we were on shore! We need to fill our bellies with some good eating, yeah? How about we grub tonight and shove off tomorrow morning instead? I mean…Uh, I-I'm fine either way, of course! Whatever you say is fine, Miss, is what I mean to say!" he suddenly changed his words.

I grew bored of Gonzo and his talking so I zoned out for that part until Tetra spoke.

"You're all fools, do you know that? You saw that demolished island! You saw that senseless destruction. We have to hurry on to Outset, or the same thing could happen there!"

"_What?_!" I suddenly exclaimed but automatically swore to myself mentally.

I quickly crawled back further away so that they won't see me.

"See?! There's that voice again!" Gonzo responded. "I'm not dreaming! It's not us. It's not that man!"

Tetra narrowed her eyes as she locked gaze at the hole that was up on the wall. I didn't dare to breathe for fear that she might have very good hearing and I didn't want to risk myself being exposed.

After a long moment of silence, the pirate with the glasses walked up to her.

"Huh?" he asked, a bit confused. "Not to be disrespectful, but by the sound of things, you're worried more about that island than the treasure, Miss…"

That's when it had got my interest.

What?

I snorted quietly. Yeah right.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped. "I want, you know…" she replied the next sentence quietly. "The treasure…"

However, when I went back to the spot I was in. I widened my eyes when she started to turn around as if she was sensing someone or something was here, uninvited. I started to crawl back but what I didn't know was that Tetra had actually seen me.

"Alright! Fine! Have it your way!" she shouted, annoyed while walking away. "We can leave town tomorrow, you big babies. But we're setting sail at first sight, so no sleeping in! Understood?"

"AYE-AYE!" they all said in unison.

The guy with the glasses replied. "Say there, brother, what was today's password, again?"

"Mako! Are you serious?!" Gonzo asked, slightly annoyed. "You forgot already? You're so useless. Today's password is Treasure, yeah? Remember?"

I rolled my eyes at the lame password.

"You know that Niko won't let you in if you don't say it exactly right!" I had to strain my ears since Gonzo replied the next sentence quietly. "And he's real picky about it…So I'll say it once more…Today's password is Treasure, yeah?"

I frowned. What was he on about?

"Treasure eh?" Mako responded, walking off with Gonzo.

When I was sure that it was safe, I jumped down. I felt sorry for the guy who was tied up but there was nothing I can't do so I carefully got out of the building and headed my way towards their ship.

I jumped off from the cliff while being careful to not be heard.

I then went to a locked door and there had a question.

_What do pirates love more than the sea?_

Now I understand!

I smirked. "Treasure."

Even if I didn't know the password, it wouldn't be that hard to figure it out.

I opened the door and went inside.

I went inside Tetra's room to look for something. What you may ask? I don't know and I knew I was probably running out of time.

When there wasn't anything, I ran down below deck and Niko greeted me.

"Oh! Link! My old swabbie, Link!" he exclaimed, happily. "So you're alive!"

"Obviously!"

"All the other pirates said you got done in by that bird-monster in the Forsaken Fortress, so I thought…"

I snorted. "That bird brain can't take me down that easily."

He smiled, a toothy one. "That's what I like to hear! But I'm just glad that you're alive." he then suddenly realized. "Oh, I get it now! You came back because you missed me so much!"

"Uhh…"

"I had no idea you wanted to be my swabbie so badly! I see, I see…" he replied, interrupting me. "Well, after you left, I went back to being the bottom rung on the ladder…which is why I'm stuck here while everyone else is in town having fun and eating and stuff…But…I guess being so worshipped by my swabbie ought to cheer me up!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Does he not know?

"Alright! Why don't we set you to your next text, huh? This one is harder than the last! Good luck! You'll need it, swabbie!"

"Wait I don't have—"

He then showed me what to do and before I knew it, he reached the other side.

I groaned. Not now! I nervously looked back to make sure that the other pirates were not coming, especially Tetra. I got a sudden sinking feeling that she knew I was in the same building as she was.

No sooner or later, I met up with Niko.

"What?! You've gotta be…You did it already?!" he exclaimed, surprised. "You're…You're incredible!" he replied, amazed.

You know, maybe Niko isn't that bad…

"This isn't good…I've never even passed this test…How could he do it so quickly? And make it look so easy?!" he murmured. "And if I give this to him, everyone wil know for sure…Oh, I'll be so busted."

"Hey it's okay. You don't have to give it to me." I replied as I gave up understanding the pirates. It just isn't worth it.

"No don't worry about it." he dismissed it. "You're the best swabbie of all time! So…I guess I'll just give you the bombs! Go on! Take 'em! Just don't tell anyone, ok? I'm serious! Really serious! Ok!? Ok?!" he replied, urgently.

I nodded. "Don't worry. I won't."

I got out of the ship but then decided to go back to Tetra's book. Maybe I could find her journal or something. I searched her room while finding some pictures of her, her pirates and the ship.

I paused to what I was doing and there laid a brown journal on her desk. I walked towards it, picked it up and flipped the page.

_I HATE him!_

Was the first sentence before I started to read the whole entry.

I got through half of the journal when I felt something being pressed against my throat and I felt myself being pulled backwards.

"What gave you the permission to look through my stuff?" the voice was cold, sending shivers up my spine.

I smirked. "Well now. Playing hard, are we?" I kicked her in the ankle.

She hissed, dropping the blade away from my sword so that she can rub her ankle. I twirled around to face Tetra who was glaring icily at me.

Nevertheless, she got up and grabbed the scruff of my shirt as she pulled me towards her.

"How _much _did you hear?" she hissed.

"Hear what?" I replied, innocently.

"Playing innocent doesn't suit you, boy!" she replied. "Now _tell me!"_

I leaned closer to her ear. "Don't think so." with a hard shove, I was free. I took this chance to run away from her while keeping her journal.

She snarled, grabbing her sword and started to chase after me. I reached the deck and was about to reach the rail until something pulled the back of my tunic, bringing me down.

"Too bad boy. You're not getting anywhere! With the information you heard, you're going be nothing but trouble for us!" she replied, hissing.

"Sucks to be you, I suppose." I said before I once again elbowed her in the stomach. It caused her to release her grip and then I jumped over the rail, splashing into the water. As I splashed into the water, lightning and thunder flashed.

Tetra held herself steady as she grabbed the rail, watching the water. When there was no sign, she muttered and walked away.

But that didn't mean she was about to give up.

When I was sure that it was safe, I swam towards the land as I dragged myself out of the water. I then collapsed on the sand, feeling the water washing over my body.

Slowly, I opened my eyes only to find that I was on the red boat.

"You…came…" I murmured softly.

The boat nodded, gently sailing on the water. "Yes. What happened? Did you find anything about Tetra?"

The name Tetra instantly made me to push myself up. "Tetra! Oh, we _have _go to Outset Island now! We have to get there before they do! No time to explain!"

-Tetra-

She growled angrily, marching through the town. It was still night but she didn't want to stay here any longer. Things must be done quickly.

She threw the doors open, automatically spotting her crew.

"Gonzo! Mako! Zuko! Senza! Nudge! Things have been changed. We're leaving _now_! And there _are no objections!" _she ordered. "Unless you want to have severe consequences to those who dare disobey me!"

Without protesting, the pirates got out of the building and scurried while also trying to catch up with their angry leader.

Stupid boy! How could one boy, a child, could cause so much trouble?

If her thoughts are correct, the boy would already set sail to Outset Island.

"Set course to Outset Island!" she barked the orders.

-Me-

Even if we are going in a fast paced, the Island was still pretty far.

I dodged as the flying fish would sometimes attack me whenever I enter their territory.

Fish off!

Heh…see what I just did there? Hehe.

But when we arrived at Outset Island, the morning didn't come.

I made my way towards the cave but the boat suddenly skidded sideways sharply, causing me to stumble.

"What was that for?"

"There's a big whirlpool." he stated, flatly.

I then looked up to see the cave blocked by some slab of stone. Taking out the canon, I fired at it. After many shots, the rock started to break apart but it only broke some parts of the rock.

Argh, come on!

Finally, the stone timbered down into the depths of the water, allowing me to enter the cave.

The whirlpool also died down as we gently sailed through the cave.

All of a sudden, the boat gave a jerk as he halted. Then, the water shook itself before it revealed the Great Spirit Jabun. The water splashed everywhere, soaking me in the process.

It spoke in a strange language that was called Hylian. I didn't understand it but apparently, the King of the Red Lions did.

"Well met indeed, Jabun. I am pleased to see that you are safe…" the boat replied.

"Yes, it seems Ganon has returned. There can be no other explanation." he told Jabun after he spoke.

I still stared dumb-founded at Jabun.

"Unfortunately, that is not so."

Okay, I think I get what Jabun is saying now…I listened carefully.

Nope, nevermind.

"The one I have brought with me has no connection to the legendary one. And yet I sense great promise in the courage that this one possesses." the boat replied, proudly.

So, they were talking about me…

I grew bored of the conversation since I didn't really understand what Jabun was saying until something floated in front of me. Pulling myself back to reality, I stared at the Pearl. The Nayru's Pearl.

"Uh what's Jabun saying?" I asked once Jabun spoke.

The boat seemed to ignore me. "So…that foul rain and endless night were indeed elements of a curse brought on us by Ganon! He must intend to cast this land into pure darkness for all time…"

I groaned, giving up on what Jabun was saying so I let them to talk.

However, the moment we were about to turn around, the voice spoke.

"You're not going anywhere with that Pearl." the voice snarled, dangerously.

I turned around to see a boat that was the size of mine behind me. There, on the boat, stood a very angry-looking Tetra.

Author's Note: Dun Dun Dunnnn! So Tetra had finally caught up with them! Yeah, I really had fun writing this and we now saw the bad side of Tetra! And no, do not spoil the story of Tetra!


	14. The Tower of the Gods

Author's Note: Ah! I'm excited for this chapter! Though, Tetra MAY be a little erm dark…heh…Oh yeah, I got HIRED TODAY! WHOOOO! I start working well rather I start training tomorrow! Third time's the charm! It's my first job!

Chapter 13: The Tower of the Gods

I froze when I saw Tetra, sheathing out her sword.

"Ah, so you managed to catch up to me. Whatever happened to the original plan?" I asked, drawling.

Tetra twitched as she wished that she could strangle this boy. She curled her smile. "Things changed."

Unexpectedly, she jumped out of her boat and tackled me down on my boat. The boat violently tilted sideways, causing us to fall into the water. Neither of us rose to the surface since we kept battling each other. I cursed violently inside my head as I had lost her. I was just glad that this water was crystal clear, making it easier for me to see underwater.

As I started to swim, I felt something grabbing my neck with its forearm being wrapped around my neck. I let out a yelp, a muffled one, while I kicked furiously. I slowly felt the oxygen slipping away. It wasn't until then that I felt myself being slammed against the wall hard and that caused me to lose unconsciousness.

Tetra growled when she too felt herself being slammed against the wall; someone has helped the green pest to escape from her clutches.

She felt herself being lifted out of the water and into her boat. She coughed the water sprouting out of her mouth.

"Where is Link?" the King asked, dangerously narrowing his eyes at the pirate.

Tetra grinned sadistically. "He may be dead or just merely lost consciousness, sinking further down the water." she replied, as they sailed away. "Let's go, boys."

But, they heard a moan—something that would come from a whale. Tetra's eyes widened when she saw the tail of Jabun, lifting up and then it splashed down, creating a huge wave that knocked the boat away. The King smirked when they crashed into a wall.

"Good work, Jabun. Now get those rascals out of here and please find Link."

The Great Spirit nodded.

* * *

I moaned, softly moving my head before fluttering my eyes open. But the sudden harsh from the light made me to close my eyes shut tight.

"Link…I think it's time for you to wake up." a voice replied, calmly.

With a last try, I fully opened my eyes while my vision started to get better. It was slow for me to try to understand where I was. But after a quick scan, I was in a shelter—an infirmary to be exact.

"Ugh…what happened?" I mumbled.

"Well according to the talking boat, this pirate Tetra met up with you in the cave of where the Great Spirit, Jabun resides. He told me how she attacked you underwater."

The minute the name, Tetra came, I automatically bolted up gasping. "What?! Where are they now? The pearl!"

"Link calm yourself." the person told me. I turned around to see Orca, my grandma who was worriedly looking at me and the nurse.

"But the pearl-!"

Orca raised his hand to silence me. "The pearl, Nayru's Pearl, is safe." he took my Spoils Bag and dug in. He then grabbed the pearl which made me to breathe a sigh of relief.

"But what happened to the pirates?"

"Before they could escape, let's just say they were met with a great wave that was created from Jabun. They are now tied up in an old storage house in which we never use. That girl, Tetra, was quite a handful one." he replied, absent-mindedly rubbing his forearm.

"You tell me—Orca!" I cried out. "What happened to your arm?"

"It is nothing, Link. Just a scratch from her blade, is all."

"But—"

"I am still alive, am I not?"

Mutely, I nodded. "Good. Now, the nurse told me that you have to drink a potion and rest."

"But—"

"_Link! _For once, please take care of yourself first!" Orca said, firmly.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

After long weeks had passed, the nurse had finally released me. The fact that we had an infirmary was new to me. Or maybe I was oblivious…Thinking back to what Orca said, I began my way to go to the old storage house. Maybe, I could force Tetra to tell me her story.

-Tetra-

"Ugh." Tetra snapped her eyes open. She took a moment to look at her surroundings before she snapped. "Hey! Wake up, fools!"

Her crew moaned and protested as they finally came to themselves.

"Where are we?" Gonzo asked.

"We got tied up in this forsaken island!" she answered. "If they think they could tie us up, then they are wrong!"

"How are you planning to escape? They probably took our weapons. Yeap, they did." Mako responded as they checked.

"Ugh, you idiots! Don't you remember? You were in Windfall Island and you were actually smart enough to put your weapons on the Ship! Niko's watching over them. On the other hand, I secretly tucked my sword away when we were about to sail away on our boat. Senza, I feel your hand at my back. I need you to reach my blade out and give it to me." she ordered.

Nodding, Senza made his hands to search for the blade and pulled it out though it kinda hurts his wrist. He carefully handed his leader her sword and when Tetra got it, she smirked while she began to slowly and painfully, cut the ropes.

-Me-

I shivered as the cold rain continued to pour on the Island. Stupid Ganon. When I was about to open the door to the old storage house, I thought I heard a clatter and then silence so I pressed my ear against the door. However, I opened the door and widened my eyes as I saw the ropes were there but the pirates weren't.

They escaped.

Oh great! Quickly, I headed out to the King of the Red Lion and jumped in. Apparently, I had awoken him from his sleep.

"Hmm? Whassat?" he then blinked. "Link, good to see you!"

"Set sail, now. Pirates. Gone."

"Catch your breath then tell me."

Taking a breath, I spoke. "The Pirates are gone!"

The boat didn't move. "Link, even if we did set sail, we can't possible catch up to them. They are probably far away by now. I think it's best if we continued on with our mission now that we have obtained all three Pearls."

"But…" I sighed, thinking that he was right.

As we sailed, the King talked.

"Ganon's curse has been broken by the power of the pearl that Jabun gave us, so morning should come soon. It is well that we have gathered all of the pearls. Are you ready, Link?"

I nodded.

"I have marked the places where you must set the pearls on your Sea Chart. Once you have placed each of the pearls in its proper location, the proving grounds for your courage will become apparent. Clearly, the search for Jabun has shown that Ganon has begun to make efforts to block our path forward. It is certain that the perils ahead will be greater than any you have faced thus far."

Great; getting more major injuries, no doubt.

I knew that I already have my supplies so I told the King that I was ready to set sail.

I abruptly got knocked into the water when one of the flying fishes rammed against me. Grumbling that I was soaking wet, I climbed up the small cliffs and reached the odd looking statue. The eyes glowed blue and I blinked with startle when it started to talk.

"Wandering traveler who seeks the guidepost of the goddesses…Place the pearl you hold here."

I placed Nayru's Pearl on the hands and a strange darkness settled in, allowing me to see nothing but the glowing eyes and the pearl. The odd darkness went away and then the statue was silent.

Staring at it, I was lost.

…That was…it?

Well okay then…

I then reached the same statue with orange glowing eyes on a different place after a while. This time, I put Din's pearl on its hand. Like before, the darkness settled in and then it vanished.

When I was sailing to the last statue, I carefully avoided the swirling tornado-like. A sudden laugh came out of the tornado and I looked to see a red toad with a purple cloud beneath it.

"Damn it!" it said. "Foolish creature who does not fear the gods! To the end of the sea with you! Let the winds of Cyclos's wrath blow you away!"

I knew this was not going to be easy. But before I could do anything, the nasty wind began to pick me and the boat, spinning us around and around…

The wind died down, setting us down on the wind. I can't tell you how _dizzy _I was. I could barely hear the King.

"Link, are you alright?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah…sure…" I replied, temporarily being dizzy.

"It would seem that the wing dog Cyclos bears some ill will toward humans."

Ah, that was its name.

"As you go forward, it would be wise to try not to get sucked up by any cyclones you see upon the seas. Ah, but if only we could find a way to harness the power of those cyclones…Then it might be possible for us to travel across the ocean instantaneously. You do not yet have an item that can pierce distant targets! If you did, you might be able to obtain such a power. Keep that in mind!"

Sighing, I used my baton to help me with the directions and such. But a sudden jerk suddenly caused me to lose my balance. I fell off my seat and shook my head from the sudden bump.

"Wh—"

All of a sudden, something emerged out of the water. Oh yeah, the damn water soaked me so I sputtered some of the water out.

Really?

It revealed a massive sea-creature that has blue skin and with large yellow eyes that is covering its body. Staring at it, I snapped myself back to reality as I randomly decided to take out my cannon and began to shoot at it.

The beast would go back from the impact that was made from the bombs. I observed that it would go down whenever I would shoot it at the bottom of its body. I then saw the two eyes that were in front of me so I decided to get out my Boomerang and aimed the two items.

Once aimed, I threw the item watching the item hitting the eyes. The monster let out a roar of pain but the eyes were back.

I was confused since I didn't know what the purpose of throwing the Boomerang was but nevertheless, I used the same process. I now understood that it had gotten rid of them after two tries; there was only one left, I think.

The weather didn't really help since it would rain, thunder and lightning would flash.

I ducked down to avoid the moving tentacle that would sometimes sway at above me whenever I hit the eyes with the Boomerang.

At last, the great beast screeched in pain pausing for moment which made me to think that maybe it wasn't over yet. I breathed out a sigh of relief when it sunk down into the deep. I cautiously stared at the multi-colored circle that would pulse different colors.

Not taking it seriously, I resumed my mission which was to find the last statue which I did. I placed the last Pearl—the Farore's Pearl—and watched the same process as before. Then, the sudden bright light emitted out of the Pearl that it caught me off guard so I ran away from it. The light died down, earning a dazed look from me.

Seeing that the light died down, I went back to the statue. All of a sudden, it _exploded_ while _I was in front of it! _Can you believe it?! Because of that unexpected explosion, it threw me high into the sky as I screamed.

Why do I have a sudden feeling that I am going to get smacked into something?

Unbeknownst to me, the statue that exploded turned to a woman statue who was holding the Pearl. Then a jet of green light shot out of the pearl. The green light struck the statue with Din's Pearl. And then from that new statue, out came a white-blue light that also jetted out of the statue and hit the last statue.

It looked like it was forming some sort of a shape; a triangle to be exact. And then, in the middle, out came three yellow medium-size triangles that looked like it had fit the spots on the big triangle.

Those yellow triangles are the Triforce. The Triforce then shrunk, spinning itself around before creating a circle that came in the middle of the huge triangle. It started to expand as it triggered something that came out of the water.

It revealed to be a stone tower with water coming out of the holes.

Me? Well, I kept on spinning through the air until—

I met with a very hard wall with face first. Can't tell you how much that hurts.

I think I have a broken nose.

Anyways, I fell off from the wall and into the water. Shortly, the King sailed towards the tower as it joined me who grumbled.

I can tell that the King was trying not to laugh but he did…

I stared at the massive tower that was before me. It was cylindrical and was made out of white-gray stone. Strange black patterns covered small parts of the surface. There are also a few windows that were at the top of the tower. Surrounding the base, a tall ring of stone with many gateways that was leading inside it.

"This tower, which the pearls of the gods have caused to appear, is a place that the gods of the ancient world prepared so that they might test the courage of men. Only one who is able to overcome the trials that await here will be acknowledged by the gods to be a true hero. Only then will that hero be permitted to wield the power to destroy the great evil. Link, that which you must obtain now lies before you!"

I looked at the old tower as the King spoke.

"You must believe in your own courage, which has led you to triumph over the many hardships you have faced…ad you must triumph once again! You must rise above the trial of the gods!"

"Let's do it then." I nodded, determined.

Author's Note: Aww I feel so sorry for Link who got slammed on the Tower... Next time is where we will enter the third dungeon!


	15. The past comes to life

Author's Note: This may be the last update before I go watch my favorite all-time series: Once upon a time! Ahh, sooo gooooddddd…well, scratch that; it's Monday today soo…is it necessary to have water temples in every frickin Zelda game? I especially hate the water temple in Twilight Princess…ugh…

Chapter 14: The past comes to life

I went full speed ahead, entering the cave-like entrance. In front of me was a medium-size waterfall while the circular path had water. It looked like the only way to explore this Tower was by boat. Everywhere seemed flooded with water. The only sound that reached my ears was the water from the waterfall.

I took a right and as soon I took that turn, the water level rose up. Seeing a small hole that is nearly covered with water to the top, I jumped off the boat and swam towards the hole. However, when I reached the end of it, the water disappeared to reveal a dirty old path with a red carpet in front of a golden door.

The next room was semi-dark as it had a red carpet as well while a few scattered boxes.

An orange ChuChu came but it quickly met its doom. I let out a muffled gasp, instantly being drowned in the water unexpectedly. The water level rose, allowing me to go on a path that was available. The water then died down, revealing the path.

I find that interesting.

Seeing a crack on a wall, I blew it up with a bomb. I quickly killed the three orange ChuChus. However, an unexpected shock ran throughout my body when I made an attempt to kill one of the jelly enemies. It knocked me to the ground, temporarily making me to be stiff for a moment.

Aww…

I went through a room as the water came up. You know the drill about the water. I climbed on my boat when I reached it before blowing up a crack wall with a canon that was in front of me.

I blew up the other crack walls.

Ignoring them, I went to another path and reached the destination. I saw a statue so I picked it up and then placed it on the glowing switch which opened the door by sliding the metal bars up.

I grew annoyed when I killed a ChuChu. Those things were really annoying…Seeing another switch once the water went down, I picked up a box and placed it on the switch. Up above, I looked to see that a translucent glassy bridge was formed. Once I started to climb up the ladder, the bridge vanished as it revealed water.

But when I faced the large gap, the water vanished as it revealed the bridge.

Well at least it didn't completely vanish. So I went on the bridge to reach the other side.

I then picked up the statue but the glow on the door pulsed. I exited the room without a problem and then turned to my left to place the statue on the switch. A blue glow surrounded the statue as a gate slowly de-materialized.

I navigated the boat until I reached my next endpoint; I did. Like before, I placed the two statues in its proper place so that the metal bars that were on the golden door went up, unlocking it.

This room took a little longer since I was stuck after gazing the room for so long. But eventually, I pulled through. I got a key from a chest after lighting up two torches that were on the other side.

In all honesty, I didn't really like this temple. It gave an ominous feeling that I hate, sending me shivers down my spine.

Sighting a locked door, I opened it and went inside. I grew annoyed with the ChuChus but they were quickly destroyed. An eerie sound filled the room and I looked behind me to see the stairs being materialized. I waited impatiently for the water to go down so that I could continue to go on after grabbing the statue then I exited out of the room.

Placing it on the switch, it activated more waterfalls so that they can help the water to rise. The main waterfall disappeared as a strange structure with a carved face on it appeared. There was a door on the structure so I went through the door once I came to it.

It was a rather large chamber with old stones that looked like it was going to give away. There was a statue in the middle of the room followed by pink glowing ball that seemed to be circling around it. Rats came down and I quickly defeated it with the Boomerang.

I saw two statues to where I was so I grabbed one of them and went across the path but the laser from that pole came out of it and I just narrowly dodged it. I did the same thing for the other statue; placing it on the switch. But this time, it proved to be a bit trickery since sometimes the laser would actually hit me, opening the skin.

I again got hit when I nearly reached the end of the path, making me to drop the heavy statue and smashed into the wall. Nevertheless, I placed the statue on the switch and I also placed myself on the last glowing switch. It triggered floating platforms that would go up and down. I hopped on the platforms until I reached my destination.

I entered through the entrance once the door lifted itself up. This chamber was also large, having another entrance with statues surrounding the place. There were also many doors that was in a circle so I took a lucky guess and went through the door in which the symbol glowed on it.

I destroyed two more ChuChus once I reached the end then went through the entrance. It revealed the translucent paths. I read the stone after getting to it which read:

_Seeker of the goddesses' guidepost. Call me and guide me to my place of truth._

Staring at it blankly, I shouted some words and the glow that went around the statue appeared.

The platform lowered itself down and then the statue _moved._

I kinda got freaked out after that but watching it carefully as it followed me. Leading it all the way to the other end proved to be difficult. One wrong move and I'm dead.

I drew in a breath when I came to a halt to examine the gap. Picking up the statue, I made a face before closing my eyes shut tight. I thought I wasn't going to make it. Oh Goddesses…I'm not going make—

The sudden firm ground greeted my feet. I opened my eyes to see that I was on the ground. I sighed, a relief sigh, before getting out of this room. I then went in another room to let the statue to walk by itself. It came to its assigned spot, letting a piece of the floor to rise up.

A sudden bright column of light burst out of a spot, revealing a strange intricate stone. I walked to it to read the words.

_There appear to be markings that indicate specific directions._

Making a face, I noticed that there were music notes on the stone so I took out my baton and followed the notes. It nearly sounded like Wind's Requiem but I knew it wasn't.

I wonder what it was…

The door opened since the metal bars came up.

"My kin wait beyond the doors. Control them and guide them to their places of truth to open the path to the gods…"

I didn't had the time to look for the source of the voice since the bright light emerged out of the spot where the stone was, vanishing the stone as it also made the statue still once more.

I found another of the same statue and then activated the bridge once I stepped on the switch. I then played the Command Melody so that the statue can go across the bridge. Shaking out of my current state, I resumed my trek. It felt like I was eternally sleeping…

When I got to the next room, I placed the statue on the switch so that it opened the locked door that was ahead of me. Before I could go on, a voice came out.

"Link. It is I, the King of Red Lions. I am afraid there are some areas to which you will not be able to bring the servants of the tower." I pulled out the stone which automatically brought memories of when Tetra gave it to me. "But do not fear leaving them behind! Once you have awakened them, they will wait patiently for your return. Of this I assure you!"

The stone vanished. Servants of the tower? Is that what they're called?

Shrugging, I continued to do my stuff before exiting out of this room. The moment I took a step in the room, the metal bars slammed shut but I took no notice of that. Looking in front of me appeared to be a figure with heavy armor and a scary looking sword.

The figure let out a grunt, switching the blade to be at the side. It then moved the sword away swinging the blade as if it was trying to scare me. Tough luck. It started to walk as I took my fighting position.

It first attacked me by bringing its sword but I quickly moved out of the way and jumped into the air while lighting up my blade that was now green. I struck at its weak spot, destroying a piece of its armor.

When it attacked again, I jumped into the air to do a somersault while at the same time I had struck the helmet. The armor was gone and I did one more attack on him before he stumbled on the ground, releasing his sword.

I watched at it curiously as it walked away from me. Before I knew it, the movements he created was too fast for me so all I could see was his foot smashing at my face, making me to fly back and slam into a nearby pillar.

I spat out some blood once I came down to the ground.

Ugh, great.

I watched the foe grabbing its sword and started to run towards me. Instinctively, I rolled out of the way just as the sword crashed on the ground. I felt its blade brushing past by me.

It took a swing but I used my shield to deflect the blow and it still managed to push me back a little. I then decided to use the Parry attack so when I rolled sideways and jumped behind him, it was as if he had sensed what its foe was going to do. He made a cut on my shoulder with a swing of his blade and then he rammed against me.

I groaned from the impact as I hastily got up. Whenever I hit him, I would notice that the pillars would go down as well.

After many hits, the brute was gone.

It also got my way out of here while a chest emerged out of nowhere. I went towards the chest and obtained the item which was a bow with arrows.

Huh…bow and arrows!

Once I got out of the room, I decided to use it on those flaming skulls. I notched the arrow on the string then aimed it right and then released it. But…

I missed my target.

Erm…this is going to take a while.

I defeated both of those flaming skulls on the fourth try…what? I'm terribly sorry for not ever using a bow in my entire life…

And besides, they were _moving _around…I struck the eye that was ahead and it triggered the moving platform which split in two. I looked up to see a spot in which my grabbling hook can grab it then I landed on the firm ground. I saw the statue and it surprised me to see there, standing.

I picked it up and went on the platforms to exit this room. Once going to a room, I let the statue to go to its spot like before.

I also noticed that there was only one spot left so I went to the door that got opened. It was a bit difficult to destroy the bat but it died sooner or later with the Boomerang.

I ain't wasting my arrows, thanks.

My weight lowered down the weighing scales then jumped off to go to the next room. I demolished two of the flaming skulls before hopping on the moving platforms; I also grabbed a key from the chest.

I've finished the room I was currently in and entered the next room. There were two big statues at the side of the spot. Thinking, I got out my baton to play Wind's Requiem and in front of me, swirling lights went around in a circle. The triforce glowed, a white glow, before the white circle came up.

The moment it revealed the chest, the two statues came back to life and started to attack me. As soon as I got the item from the chest, I instantly moved out of the way to let the two statues hit against one another. But one of them got to close to me so it collided itself against me, making me to hit the wall.

They were getting close, much to my distaste and discomfort.

However, I threw a bomb and when it touched the statue, it began to spin around and spikes of light came from inside of it. Finally, it exploded and it let the pieces to fly over; small rocks would scratch my cheek.

This left me with only one more.

I saw it opening its mouth so I chucked the bomb and watched it swallowing it. I had to move out of the way since I didn't want to get hit from it but of course, I had to get hit at the last minute when it exploded. The explosion knocked me down onto the ground after sending me a few feet away.

Grumbling, I got out of the room.

Room after room, I was still carrying the statue in which I had found the previous room. I heard some weird noise when I was on this room. Looking ahead, I squinted my eyes to see black moving enemies so I took them out with my arrows; I had started to become great at it though it still needs a bit of work.

It wasn't too soon that I let the statue to walk to its final spot. A bright yellow light was emitted out of its chest while the other two statues copied its movement. Soon, a purple column of light appeared in the middle and I went to it.

I felt myself being lifted up then got out of the column once I came to my stop. There were also Beamos surrounding the chamber while a gate with lasers was on the other end, blocking my path but there were switches though.

Sooner or later, the laser gate vanished to reveal the big chest which had the Boss key. Yay. But it was pretty smart to hide the big chest in a different room where one might go crazy just finding it.

Two loud "stomps" slightly startled me when I was facing the moving statues so close. I jumped back to avoid their attacks and quickly tried to hit them with my Boomerang. It didn't really work so I stabbed one of them with my sword, paralyzing it before I started to attack it.

The last one grew more aggressive since sometimes it would ram itself against me but with an arrow hitting in its weakest spot, this allowed me to attack it.

I entered the door that got unlocked and was a bit surprised when I saw blue sky with clouds. I ascended the stairs, only to grimace at the many Beamos that were placed at the edge of the stairs. I quickly spotted the Kargaroc and it was also dead. I soon found a way to destroy the beamos which was to hit the glowing blue orb with an arrow.

I decided to make a mad dash but I narrowly got hit. The Kargaroc also came which was demolished pretty quick. Two beamos were side by side, making it hard to pass by them since I actually got hit from them…on my forearm. No sooner or later, I arrived at the big door. I took a breath before opening it.

It was semi-dark in the room yet I was able to see it since there was a dim light in here. A massive stone and a head with intricate patterns were in front of me, being still though. I cautiously walked towards it but the moment I did, blue patterns glowed.

"You have done well to find your way to this place." I jumped back from its startling deep voice.

It…talks?

"Oh, chosen one…Accept this final challenge…"

Suddenly, as soon as the light outlined the hand, an eye was on it as the bright eerie light illuminated the place. With a rough tug, it came out of the hand's rock statue and the same thing happened to the other hand. Both hands have a single green eye in the center of their palms. Then, in a blink of an eye the head came alive with two piercing red eyes.

The entire head and hands were engulfed in pulsating blue energy. The head also has a gold-colored crest with a large nose and a mouth. It came forward, towards me as it floated.

Every movement I make such as walking forward, the creepy stone statue would follow me. I was utterly stuck on what I was supposed to do but the giant stone took its massive hand to sweep me and into the electrified gutter area. I gasped as it painfully zapped me, feeling the electricity running throughout my body.

Shivering, I painfully got out of the gutter and back on the arena only to collapse on my knees shaking. I carefully studied the eyes. Hmm…I wonder if the bow and arrows would work. After hitting them a couple of times, the hands got disabled as it drooped down. I was now facing the floating head.

Aw man do you know how creepy that is?

Since it was almost the same as the hands, I struck one of its eyes with the arrows. The room suddenly changed and I widened my eyes as a blast of rapid fire came, following me.

At last, I destroyed the other eye which made the giant to fall down shaking the ground. I remembered how I had to defeat those armor figures and this made it easy for me since I threw a bomb in its mouth, seeing the light coming out from the inside.

It exploded, revealing black smoke but it was still there. So the process continued.

I nearly choked to death when it tried to squish me between its hands as it came lunging towards me. I nearly dodge it at the last minute. Nonetheless, I started to disable its hands.

I was surprised that it had such quick skill and agility. It would know when to attack me as I tried to shoot the eyes of the head but it would almost always send out the rapid fire that came out of its mouth. I quickly became bored of the big boss but it was finally…defeated?

That's strange.

Unlike every other boss, this one didn't die. Instead, a bright light came from behind as it spoke that I shielded my eyes from the bright white-purple light.

"The path can now be opened. Oh, chosen one…What will now come to pass is fled to your fate—to the path that you have chosen. Go forward with caution."

Argh, stop calling me the chosen one! What the heck does that even mean?!

I stared at it before looking up. A jet of light burst down, creating a column of light. The giant statue went back to its place as I went inside it, spinning around and around…

I came out of the column of light, being dizzy as I had stumbled on the floor or rather the ground. The ground was made out of stones and there was a huge motionless bell in the middle of its spot. I climbed the ladder before taking out the grabbling hook on the "ledge" of the bell.

I swung back and forth, hearing its ring. The bell stopped after its final ring and something on the water started to emerge; another yellow light. I quickly found the King of the Red Lions and went towards the yellow light.

"You have done well, Link. It would seem the gods have acknowledged you to be a true hero. But this does not mean that your trials have ended…"

I sighed. "I know…"

He slightly smiled. "Once you take your first step into the world beyond the ring of light you see shimmering in the waves before you…Your true trial will begin. Are you ready, Link?"

I stared at the glowing light before I spoke.

"Yes."

We then sailed towards it. Nothing happened for a while until we started to sink down which I held my breath.

We went down but I couldn't hold my breath any longer so I gently released my breath and automatically held my breath again. The light then expanded, revealing us to a whole new place. I was confused to where we were until I saw a huge statue with the crest of the Triforce.

What is going on?

There, it also showed a castle that was submerged underwater. We landed on the courtyard of it and I took this time to examine my new surroundings which basically consisted of water and cliffs.

Wait…water?

Weren't we already under…water?

Ah, forget it. It's not worth trying to understand when you're utterly confused.

Where in Farore are we?

"You are probably wondering where we are, aren't you?"

Obviously.

"Unfortunately, there is not enough time for me to explain it to you now…"

How is it that he knows everything?

"Once you are able to strike down Ganon with the item you obtain in this castle…All will be made clear to you."

Yeah, sure.

"Trust in my words!" he replied after seeing the look on my face. "See what awaits you in the castle!"

Oh yeah, I was finally able to breathe…

Taking a path to my left, I entered through the entrance. As I walked in, I gave a jump of fright when I saw a motionless figure on the floor with eyes that looked like it was in fear. My jaw opened as I stared at the statue with the sword raising above as the shield was by its side.

The room was nearly destroyed while also the people had been _frozen_. The figures that were armed with weapons looked like they were in a battle.

But, it felt like life was drained out. No one was moving. Nothing. Nada.

There were a few pictures here and there. However, the statue still got my interest since I was carefully studying it before my eyes widened…

It's the statue of the Hero of Time…

Drawing in a breath, I went around it until I was at the spot.

"Alright, Link…I'll need you to listen to me for a moment." I jumped with startle.

"Stop doing that!"

He chuckled. "The item you seek is hidden somewhere in this castle. To find it, you must find the entrance to the basement. But…that entrance has been blocked by a mighty threshold, firmly sealed to prevent evil from ever gaining access. Do you know where to search and what you must do to open the hidden way?"

"Uh sure?"

He sighed. "Start reading history, my friend. You will find a clue in the shape of the herald near where we arrived at the castle."

I looked at the triangle-shaped boxes as I thought that maybe they were puzzles. After learning and solving puzzles, it was easy for me. But the damn boxes were heavy…I knew I was going to be sore anytime soon.

The boxes began to sink down after I had completed it which was really to match the triangles that were on the floor of the Triforce. It started to glow then it emitted a bright light, followed by a shake. The statue of the Hero of Time slid out of the way to reveal the hidden entrance that probably led to the basement.

I went towards the entrance and then descended down a couple set of stairs then ascended a set of stairs til I reached my final spot.

"Excellent, Link. To perceive such a puzzle and decipher it is no small feat. Now, take the sword that lies before you. It is none other than the Master Sword…The blade of evil's bane."

I stared dumb-founded while slowly having the words to sink in.

"Ma-Master Sword?" I stammered. "How can you be so sure that I can pull it out? Only the Hero of Time is able to do it. He's the one who defeated Ganon after all with that sword."

"O-h? So you do know history! But I think you're doubting yourself, my friend. Go on."

Walking to it, the sword was gray as if the colors had faded away…I was still doubting myself but I placed both of my hands on the hilt of the sword. I struggled with it but then a slight tug from it had my eyes widened as it was now easier for me to get the sword out of its base.

What…? Wh-what? No, no, no. I can't be…but what?

However, the statues began to move unfreezing itself from their long sleep. Yet, the statues didn't attack as each of them pointed the sword forward. A white light came from above and then it exploded brightly that I had to close my eyes from it.

On the upper floor, nothing happened for a while until something started to wash over it. It looked as though it had brought back life since the once motionless figures were now alive, moving back and forth as if they were guarding something.

I didn't know what I just did but I felt that something had happened. The color from the Master Sword was returned; the hilt was purple with a medium size silver blade. On the hilt was adorned with a yellow jewel.

Breathing a breath in, I took a swing of the sword so that I could feel its movement. It was strong and quick and held this comfort.

I stared with utter disbelief as the words slowly sank into my mind.

I was…

I…

No! It can't be! I mean, it just can't! Okay fine, the Master Sword is evidence! But I still can't believe it! My normal life just went to Hero's life or whatever the heck you wanna say it! Just-

NO!

I hastily got out of the basement, watching the statue moving back to its original place. I stared with shock as the once still creatures were suddenly alive…

Has the Master Sword brought back life?

Author's Note: Ah ha! Cliffhanger! Well not really…but the Master Sword! Ooo I love this scene! DadadaDAA-DAAAAAAA *ahem* right that was me attempting to sing the Master's Sword song…erm…anyways…oh and OMG! Link actually talked! :D


	16. The Return to the Fortress

Author's Note: Heyy, I think we're getting close to seeing Zelda. I mean we have to…I'm pretty sure that we're not that far from getting to the end of the game—okay, so there's probably a lot but you know…and I should really study for my final exam which is today…today's Wednesday not Monday as I had accidentally said in my previous one…oops…

Chapter 15: The Return to the Fortress

I stared dumb-founded when one of the enemies' knights struck their foe as the knight then came towards me.

Well, it makes much easier for me so thanks!

Wait—

I automatically did a backflip to avoid its sword that was brought down. Unfortunately, the moblin didn't really die since it was merely paralyzed. This took quite some time before both of them were finally dead. But when I was battling them, I was sore all over after taking many bruises and hits from them.

So not fun.

I was met with two more enemies when I went down the stairs. After many hits such as when I did the helm splitter*, the moblin knocked me to the ground after he smacked his hand against me.

…yeah…um, anyways.

I finally defeated every single enemy I could find since the only way to exit out of the room was to destroy them. The sparks that were on the gate disappeared. When I got out, I gaped at the sudden environment. The once lifeless castle had now colors that had been brought back. Small water stream would nearly circle the castle while the trees were on the other side. The cliffs also had colors as they had green and brown.

Everything came back to life.

I went towards the light that was shining on the water and this time, we were lifted up and plunged ourselves into the water that was above us once more. I held my breath as we continued to go up then let out a gasp as I took the air into my lungs.

The light vanished.

The rain lightly poured on us as we continued to sail to our next spot. The King must've noticed that I was quiet throughout the trip.

"Something's bothering you."

"You knew, didn't you?"

He went quiet.

"Link, you have to understand that—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, a bit angry.

He went back to being silent. It was a while before he spoke. "I didn't want to risk Ganon capturing you if he knew what you were. But I fear that he had already known. And I just thought that this was the right time to tell you."

"Oh."

A pause.

"I just…I just can't believe that I'm the Hero of Time or rather a descendant of the Hero of Time…it's just…unbelievable. But everytime I look in my reflection of the blade, I knew I was. There's no denying it."

"At least I'm glad you're slowly accepting this, Link."

A sudden laugh came and we both look to see the red frog with the purple cloud rising from the cyclone. I took my Bow out since that was the only thing that would probably be effective on that frog. I was worried that I might run out of arrows but I didn't see the frog was defeated.

The frog descended down as it continued to rain.

"That's a heck of an arm you've got there!" he chuckled.

I slightly smiled. He then shrunk to his normal size.

"And what an eye! No one's ever been able to spot me in there before now! You obviously have mastery of the air. And now that we've established that you're quite the Wind Waker…Let's see if you can handle this!"

He went up to the sky which made me to think that maybe I had to attack him again but he didn't. Instead, he played notes and I caught on. I copied his notes and learned a new song which was called Ballad of Gales.

"Waaaaa-hooooooooooooooooo! In the hands of a Wind Waker like you, my adorable little cyclones will be as happy as can be!" he then went down to face me. "If you need to move like the wind over the ocean deeps, just call on my cyclones! Well, I guess I'll head for home now! See you on down the road!"

With a burst of wind, he flew back with a laugh. I then called one of those annoying fishes who told me all sorts of information then he swam away. I took out my baton to play the Ballad of Gales. So like the frog said, I picked my destination and then the water in which we were on began to spin around, wrapping us.

Sooner or later we were at the destination but I was a bit out of it as I had nearly thrown up.

Ugh, I hate being dizzy.

Oh yeah, well it's time for me to rescue my sister which was why we were back to the Forsaken Fortress and it was also nighttime. A sudden shook came as we had got there.

I just now realized that it was the Fortress fighting back or rather having some of the enemies fighting back. The door got broken after I fired my bombs at it from the canon and sailed through the entrance.

I climbed off the boat and landed on the ground.

"Ganon has likely been made aware of our little incursion already…But you have the Master Sword!"

I faintly smiled.

"That sword shall shine in the darkness, casting back evil…With it in your hands, none can keep you from rescuing your sister! Do not be afraid!"

_Easy for you to say_. I thought.

Going up the stairs, I turned to my right to face the door. Something made a noise like a cackle so I turned around and stared at the threat that resembles the evil king. He let out an evil laugh that nearly sounded that it was not his own but an inhuman laugh.

All of a sudden, he flew back as a great big blue of crackling ball came out of his hand and he threw it. Thinking, I got my sword out and deflected back at him. He wacked it away without an effort and went back to me.

This went on for quite some time until he finally got zapped from his own power. He gently lowered himself as I quickly ran towards him while my heart beats rapidly with fear. I hacked him away before he vanished into a puff of smoke.

Knowing him, he would not give up this easily.

In a flash while also with a quick powerful blast, it had sent me flying throughout the air and landed hard on the ground. That brute was behind me but as soon as I got up, he disappeared.

This time, I had easily spotted him as he was flying behind me. He again produced the crackling blue ball and released the ball at me. Unluckily for me, I got brutally zapped from his energy ball.

This was far worse than the orange ChuChus that also had the ability to zap people. I felt like I couldn't move as I felt the horrible dark magic, coursing throughout my body and I felt that my heart had stopped _beating_. I was terrified, feeling the energy ball still running in my body but it died down after a while.

I shuddered as I came out of the horrible state. He created another energy ball and we went back and forth. Finally, the monster went down making me to attack him mercilessly.

With a quick instinct, I automatically turned around to perform the helm splitter, causing me to be behind him. I attacked him again and again, letting out my hatred and anger on him.

With a mighty hit, he at last conceded defeat. Though, not on the friendly way if you know what I mean. I panted heavily since I got exhausted throughout the battle.

He disappeared, only to be up in the sky laughing evilly. Spinning around, he vanished for good while his laughter echoed before it faded away.

I looked to see a chest appearing out of thin air and went towards it to grab the item. I was happy that the searchlights didn't get me as I grabbed the item.

I raised an eyebrow, looking at the strange object. The head is shaped in a skull whereas it was attached to a stick, looking like a hammer.

Hmm…Skull…skull…

I got it! Skull Hammer!

I decided to test the hammer since I spotted some weird objects that nearly looked like tree trunks but the trunks got cut off. I smashed it away, slightly feeling the vibration. It was heavy, to be honest but it was fun, hacking away things.

A noise that sounded like someone was humming came and I looked to see an odd enemy that was black, nearly reminding me of a mutant version of a rat. With a quick hit, it was gone.

I started to wonder about the searchlights since I had been practically on it but not once, had I been captured.

What's up with that?

I entered a room while defeating a bokoblin—haven't seen those in a while—and continued to venture further in the Fortress. Like any other dungeon, this one seemed to be way longer and more heavily guarded.

When I was out, I started to run towards the third door before something abruptly struck me by an inch. I gaped at the sudden arrows and looked up to see the enemy, preparing to release another arrow.

Ignoring it, I entered through the third door. I fought two moblins but they were easily demolished after figuring out their strategy.

Hallway after hallway, room after room, I began to be annoyed with the moblins though one of them, however, threw a round object. Once it touched the ground, fire automatically came up as it burned my skin. Wincing, I rolled out of the way.

I realized that the fire was slowly creeping its way towards us and if I didn't hurry, I would be toast.

Hehe, get it?

Erm…ignore the part where the fire is slowly creeping its way—it's burning fast. The stubborn moblin just won't die but after many hits, it was finally dead. Running with the fire being behind me, I ran up the stairs after taking a left then pushed the door opened and went in.

I climbed up the stairs while defeating enemies in the process then reached the top. However, throughout my "journey to the top", I walked on the second narrow path. It was fine before the bright light from the searchlight shone on me and then a bomb exploded right beside me, causing me to fall down.

I was nearly killed!

Another bomb came when the searchlight spotted me but the bomb struck the cliff, making me to fall due to the shake. And again, it happened the second time around when I was on the second narrow path, creating me to fall. I placed my arm over my head as I felt the rocks that broke from the cliff tumbling down. Some of them scratched at the top of my hand from their sharp edges.

So yeah, that's my trip to the door that is locked. The Skull Hammer was really useful after I had smashed the stand, unlocking it.

And I went inside.

Quietly, I walked and when I was sure that nothing will happen, I started to walk towards the cell. Aryll felt that someone else was in the room so she turned around and gasped.

"Big Brother!" she gasped.

"Shh…" I whispered. "I'm going to get you out." I then looked at the others. "And the rest of you." I then started to examine the bars to see if I could somehow get them out.

She nodded. "I'm glad you're ok! I was…worried."

I then spotted a door so I ran towards it but after three tugs, I realized that it was locked.

"Great." I muttered.

"The cell won't open that easily!" someone replied. I turned around to see a very familiar person—er people.

My eyes widened. "Tetra!" I hissed.

She smirked. "There you go…Acting before you think, as usual…"

"Why are you here?"

She ignored me as she sends her two minions towards me. "I swear! Do you even realize that we had to draw that monster bird off for you? It was about to come flying in here after you again!"

"Well, I should feel so fortunate!" I replied, sarcastically.

Tetra narrowed her eyes. But then I turned around and she suddenly gasped as something caught her attention.

It…

No…

But it was there!

Hearing the gasp, I turned around. "What?"

"That sword!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What about it?"

"Where did you get that?!"

"Somewhere."

"Are you…" she seemed to be loss at words.

I smirked, pulling out the sword. "Am I? You tell me."

"But…is it even possible?"

"The evidence is right here. So yeah, it's possible."

"How could it be?" she whispered. "Hmmm…well, never mind about that. For now, we'll just take these girls."

I turned around to see the pirates taking away the girls.

"I'm sure their fathers back in town will pay a handsome reward for their return."

I ignored the pirates as I stared at my sister. She looked up, smiling at me.

Finally!

At long last, I was able to reunite with her. Oh goddesses, I've missed her so much.

"Aryll…" I trailed off.

"Big Brother!" I was about to run towards her to give her a long hug but I got interrupted.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt such a heartwarming reunion…" Tetra replied before motioning to the sky as she spoke. "But isn't there still something that you need to take care of?"

"If you're worried about your sister…don't be. I promise I'll deliver her safely back to your little island."

I stood protectively in front of Aryll. "Don't think so. I don't trust you."

"Normally, I'd expect a huge reward for something like this…but this time, it's my treat! Listen, Aryll, your brother still has some things to take care of. Big, important, grown-up things. He'll be back soon, so you just wait nice and quiet until he returns, ok?"

"Big Brother…" she replied quietly, making me to be shaken with anger.

"Miss Tetra! We have to hurry! The bird will be here any second!" Gonzo exclaimed.

"Gonzo! Excellent! You're just in time! Take this one for me."

"Huh?!" he exclaimed. "But she's…"

"She's fine! Just do as you're told!" she snapped.

"Big Brother!" she screamed as she was being taken away.

"Aryll!" I shouted, running after her only to be stopped. "Let me go, you traitors!" I snarled.

For a minute, Tetra stood back a bit shocked from the tone. It _nearly _reminded her of Ganon. Nearly.

She shoved me back, glaring at me then walked away. But she stopped when she reached the door.

"Link!" she winked. I think. "We'll be back. I swear it!"

I don't know if I'm supposed to believe her after all the things she had done to me before. I couldn't ponder anymore since I looked up to see that monstrous bird flying across. Angrily, I started to run up the stairs but then I stopped, hearing the door creak as it was closing then got locked.

Something in the vent started to bubble and I realized that it was water. The bird came down as if it was afraid to touch the water. It let out a screech before glaring at me menacingly.

I was ready.

I think.

I ran up the stairs to get to the high point. The bird followed my every movement. I quickly dodged its lunge, doing a somersault. At the last step, I defeated an enemy but, the creature lunged forward, completely smashing the path. I started to fall and quickly grabbed onto the edge of the stable path.

I pulled myself up to continue to run. I ignored the enemies since they were taken care of as the beast would smash the path they were on. However, the monster would try to attack me nearly every single time.

Unexpectedly, I gave a jump of fright as I saw the beast right in front of my face. The glowing yellow eyes pierced through my soul, making me to shudder unpleasantly.

Thanks for giving me a heart attack!

Acting quickly, I took out a random object which happened to be the Skull Hammer and hacked away at its beak. The creature recoiled in pain, screeching. It plummeted down into the water after being paralyzed, creating a large splash.

I stared at the water, wondering if that was it.

The water didn't move for quite a while which caused me to be paranoid as I ran up the path. I reached the higher point until something shook aggressively; it was the ground or rather the whole tower.

I tried to steady myself as I was on the edge, trying to look down below. The massive bird flew into the air, spinning around. And then it screeched.

The feathers rain down but I took no notice of that since I was too busy looking at the gigantic bird. I panicked when the bird flew down, gently landing.

What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?!

In my state of panic, I was unaware that I took out my bow. But after seeing the weak point, I started to aim at it. Of course, it wasn't easy as the bird would lunge itself every now and then, hoping to injury its prey.

I took this moment to attack it.

Why is it that I'm always the prey?

Oh wait…I'm the descendant of the Hero of Time!

That's why! I didn't sign up for this!

When it attacked me, he grabbed me by my shoulders with its talons. The sharp talons dug painfully on my shoulders, drawing out a bit of blood. It then rammed me hard against a block of wall.

I grunted when I fell down, watching the bird to fly away. It came down again on a spot and like before, the bird lunged forward but only got its beak stuck. I took this chance to hit it.

The bird zoomed towards me with an inhuman speed, making me to impossible to dodge it so I slammed against the wall.

Stupid bird.

Luckily, it did that the second time so after timing it, I narrowly dodged it. I was lucky that I did or otherwise, I would've been stabbed from one of those spikes that were on the walls, pointing out.

At last, the monstrous bird finally came down to lunge its beak at its prey. I smashed the beak with my Skull Hammer.

Very useful hammer, I tell you.

The bird then came once again after its attack. I made myself another scratch on my face when it threw me at one of those spikes. The sharp spike sliced at the side of my forehead, making me to wince.

And then the beast landed on the spot, doing what he did before. I attacked it with the hammer but the armor that was on its face was destroyed. I was able to see its true face.

After the armor was destroyed, I was able to easily hack it away with my sword. It drew back in pain but I didn't stop there. I took out my arrows to hit the head. After a couple of hits, the bird started to fly around the arena.

However, my luck just wasn't on my side since it grasped me in one of its claws and then it smashed me down hard. I was for sure that I had something broken. At least, one of my bones was broken since I felt like I couldn't move just yet.

After finally being able to move, I got up when the bird flew away.

One hit, two hits. The monster lunged forward, smashing its beak at the ground which made me to attack it.

Finally, the beast halted in its spot, throwing its head back to release a screech. It thrashed around aimlessly before flying up. It tried to screech, only to find that there was something wrong with its voice.

Then the, searchlights came blinding the bird, finally uttering its final screech before it burst into an explosion of feathers.

I groaned, falling to my knees. Yet, something tells me that it wasn't over. That, this was just the mini boss. Yes, that was it. Just a mini boss.

Author's Note: Hehe, just love leaving at cliffhangers though sometimes I hate it…I'm about to say something but I forgot…erm…yeah, I forgot. Oh yeah! It's true: the enemies would sometimes hit each other, no joke.


	17. Everything's Revealed

Author's Note: So what was up with Tetra? Is she warming up to Link? Seriously though, something's fishy with Tetra…hmm…I changed the tittle from The evil King, Ganondorf to Everything's Revealed.

Chapter 16: Everything's revealed

After the spikes lowered down, I ran up the path that was available. And then, I entered through the door after it lifted itself up.

I shivered, as unpleasant vibe ran down my spine. I stared at the wicked shadow that was ahead of me.

It stared at the sky before it spoke in its deep voice.

"It's been a while, boy. You have done well to sneak into my fortress and wriggle your way all the way up here. I suppose the least I can do is commend you for your reckless courage. My name is Ganondorf…" he spoke as he turned around.

"Oh I know who you are." I chuckled, darkly.

He smiled wickedly. "Good. As I am the master of the Fortress."

Fear was the only thing that ran through my mind but I couldn't let him to see it so I brought out my shield and the sword.

"By the way, boy…When you drew that sword of yours out of its resting place…Did you by chance notice how all of the monsters frozen in time down there suddenly began stirring again?"

I slightly gasped when I took a look at my sword.

"Do you understand precisely what the means? I highly doubt you do. Foolish child." he sneered. "While that sword is indeed the blade of evil's bane, at the same time it has long played another role…You see, it is also a sort of key…a most wretched little key that has kept the seal on me and my magic intact!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"By withdrawing the blade, you have broken that seal…" he laughed, wickedly.

I suddenly started to pale.

Not good.

Nonetheless, I started to do the most stupidest thing that could probably kill me in a heartbeat. I charged at him. The only sound that came was from the sword.

I was on the ground, weakened from the magic the fiend put on me.

I slowly got up, watching the emotionless cold eyes of the evil king. Without an effort, he wacked me hard with his hand. I flew across the air then landed on the carpet.

A sudden movement was heard and I weakly turned to see his own blade, unsheathing.

"You cannot defeat with a blade that does not sparkle with the power to repel evil! What you hold is useless. Go back to the world below and tell that to the pathetic fools who made this blade! Its power is gone, and its edges are dull!" he smiled cruelly.

He was about to attack me until something stopped him. We both looked to see Tetra who was glaring hatefully at Ganondorf.

"Te…Tetra?" I said, weakly.

She started to run towards him but before he could even land a strike on her, she moved out of the way and landed beside me.

"Link! Get up!" she exclaimed, as she saw me trying to get up.

Abruptly, she felt a hand choking her. She struggled to get loose from the tight grasp.

"Uhh! Stop…Stop! Let me go!" she screamed.

"You pathetic little sea rat!" the evil king snarled. He brought his hand with the glowing Triforce yet something shocked him. "WHAT?! My Triforce of Power is resonating!"

I stared at Tetra then back to him.

What…?

"Ha! At long last, I have found you…Princess Zelda!" he laughed evilly as pure shock etched on my face.

I…wh-what…Tetra…

Zelda…

Tetra…

WHAT?!

Tetra is Princess Zelda!? What?! You mean that her, the Princess…the one who had tried to kill me while we both were searching for the Pearl?!

WHAT?!

I stared incredulously at Tetra who was struggling to get loose.

"Wh-what?! What are you talking about? I don't know any Zelda…" Tetra cried out while she slowly felt the oxygen leaving her.

"Feigning ignorance will gain you nothing! Tell me…if you are not Zelda, then why do you have this fragment of the Triforce?"

Suddenly, something started to shake, making Ganon to focus on that. In a blink of an eye, Tetra was gone.

And so was I…

Ganon glared as hatred etched into his face.

He saw two birds flying away. And then, something else came, facing him.

It was Valoo who roared before releasing his fire at the tower.

* * *

The birds that were from the Rito Tribe gently lowered us on the boat. I moaned as I started to wake up. I then looked at Tetra who was still unconsciousness.

I stared at her for a long time, still trying to understand what just happened.

Tetra…Princess Zelda…

That just seemed unreal!

If Tetra was Zelda then why did she took the form as a pirate?

"Zelda…" I whispered. But, is it even true?

"It's alright, Link! She has merely lost consciousness." I heard Quill saying but I didn't really pay attention to him.

"Your sister has escaped the Forsaken Fortress with the pirates. You can relax. She's safe now." the other bird in which I didn't know the name said calmly.

"Lord Valoo! You arrived not a moment too soon…" the king replied. "We are deeply grateful."

Valoo spoke something in a different language.

"I am aware of this. Yet I thought our first priority should be to separate these two from Ganon's grasp."

After saying his last words, he flew into the air and around the circle of the Tower of the Gods then flew away as did Quill and the other bird.

"Link, I will explain things later! Now we must return to the world beneath the sea!" he urgently responded.

At least my sister was safe.

What it seemed to be for hours, Tetra finally awoke. She blinked before getting up and I was relieved. I smiled weakly at her as she stared at me.

"Ohhh…owww." she moaned. "Link! You're alright?"

I nodded. "Are you?"

"I guess." she then looked at her surroundings. "What is this place…? Hey! And Ganondorf! What happened to him?"

Before I could reply, a voice scared the hell out of me.

"Link! What are you doing? You must come now to the room where you got the Master Sword!"

"Who is using that stone?" I heard someone whispering. "Just who are you?"

I looked up to see Tetra staring at the stone.

"Link and I are the only ones who can speak through this stone!"

"How dare you use what's not yours?!" Tetra shouted, angrily.

"…Your name is Tetra, correct?"

"Maybe." she glared at it, hatefully.

"Yeah she is." I replied, ignoring the look she gave me.

"You must come with Link to see me at once!"

"Hmph! Well, don't you sound important!" Tetra said after we were done talking to the stone. "…Fine. We're on our way. Just hold your horses, whoever you are." she jumped into the water to look at me.

"Link, what are you waiting for? You heard the stone. You're supposed to show me how to get to where that voice is!"

Jumping out of the water, I grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." I muttered.

"Hey what?! Let me go!" she struggled to get loose. "I can walk by myself thanks! Link! Let me go!"

* * *

After much protesting and arguing, we finally made it to the place.

"Ugh, you're so slow." Tetra said, annoyed.

"Well that's because I _had _to do the work by _myself_!" I muttered, angrily.

"I am the princess, supposedly!"

I snorted. "An annoying one that is. Keyword: _supposedly_."

She gasped. "How dare you talk to me, a princess, that way!"

I smirked, brushing past by her.

She scoffed. "Useless child."

I decided to copy her words. So I fake gasped. "How dare you talk to me, a descendant of the Hero of Time, that way!"

Growling, Tetra went quiet and continued to follow me.

She still doesn't believe that she is the princess so naturally we would joke about it. Of course, I slowly believe that I am the descendant of the Hero of Time.

We then saw a figure standing though the back was facing us.

"Are you him? Are you the one who was speaking through my stone without my permission? Answer me!" she demanded.

"Be nice." I hissed.

"That stone is an enhance version of the Gossip Stones long spoken of the legends of the Hyrulian Royal Family. I am the one who made it."

She was stunned since she was staring at it. I stifled a snicker so I made a cough.

But Tetra made a laugh as if she found it amusing. "You made it? The royal family's Gossip Stone? I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Have neither of you heard the tales?"

The silence made the person to think that we hadn't.

"Tales of the kingdom spoken of in the legend of the great hero…The place where the power of the gods lies hidden…This place, where the two of you now stand, is that kingdom."

We gaped at him with utter disbelief.

What?

I-I mean, yeah I knew that…

"This is Hyrule…" he then turned around as he spoke the next words. "And I am its king: Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule."

Our jaws dropped with shock.

"Link, do you not recognize my voice?" my mouth went shut when he was addressing to me.

Now that I think about it…

Wait a minute…

The boat…the king…

The boat…

"_I am the King of the Red Lions_." _the boat told me._

"I-I…you're the King of the Red Lions?!" I blurted out, being way too shocked.

"Indeed, I am the one who guided you here. I am the King of Red Lions. There was no need for me to reveal my true identity to you so long as that blade, the Master Sword, could defeat Ganon…But now…both of you must listen to me." it was like an order.

So we went silent.

"Once, long ago, this land of Hyrule was turned into a world of shadows by Ganon, who sought to obtain the power of the gods for his own evil ends. My power alone could not stop the fiend, and our only choice was to leave th fate of the kingdom in the hands of the gods…When the gods heard our pleas, they chose to seal away not only Ganon, but Hyrule itself…and so, with a torrential downpour of rains from the heavens…"

He seemed to pause.

"Our fair Kingdom was soon buried beneath the waves, forgotten at the bottom of the ocean."

So that was why we went underwater…the first time I came here. That was why it felt…weird.

"Yet all was not lost. For the gods knew that to seal the people away with the kingdom would be to grant Ganon's wish for the destruction of the land. So, before the sealing of the kingdom, the gods chose those who would build a new country and commanded them to take refuge on the mountaintops. Those people were your ancestors."

I didn't think that it was possible to be even more shock. But I was indeed in shock.

"Hundreds of years have passed since then…So long as Ganondorf was not revived, Hyrule would remain below, never waking from its slumber."

I suddenly stared at the ground bitterly.

"Tetra, come to me."

Gasping happily, she walked towards him. She got shocked when the King lowered his hand as if to take it. But instead a glow appeared and a floating Triforce came. It looked like the big triangle had a missing piece.

"This necklace you wear is a part of a sacred treasure called the Triforce of Wisdom, which has been passed down for many ages within the royal family of Hyrule. Your mother passed this down to you and instructed you to treasure it…and to guard it with your life. Am I not correct?"

There was another pause before he spoke.

"The Triforce of Wisdom is none other than the sacred power of the gods that we have kept from Ganon's clutches for so many long years. The gods placed upon your ancestors the task of protecting it from evil's grasp. You, too, must abide by the laws of the past…and so the time has come for me to teach you the fate into which you were born, the very reason that you live."

Another glow came on his other hand and a small piece of a triangle appeared. It was almost as if Tetra was in some sort of a trance since she didn't break her gaze away from the bright light. The big triangle and the small triangle came, floating towards her. It stopped, a centimeter from her, as the small triangle went to its final spot on the big one.

The glow then expanded, revealing rays of light from it. I didn't know how Tetra could stand the bright light since I had to shield myself away from it. When it stopped, I lowered my arm and my jaw fell open.

There, instead of Tetra was a princess. She turned sideways to watch one of her hands showing something to her. A Triforce…the Triforce of Wisdom.

She gasped as she stared at herself with disbelief. Then, she turned to me who was still gaping at her.

I was able to see her full appearance. Her blonde hair was down and instead of her usual clothes, she wore a pink gown that wears the Royal Family's crest. She had a crown on her head while white gloves adorned her hands, reaching up to her elbows. She also wore jewelries such as a necklace and such.

"My…fate…" she trailed off.

"You are the true heir of the royal family of Hyrule…the last link in the bloodline." the king's voice rumbled. "You are Princess Zelda."

She turned away, still not believing. "…Zelda? I'm…a princess?"

"You are confused, aren't you? I suppose such is to be expected."

She turned away again to look at me who had finally got out of the state of shock.

"Link! I am terribly sorry that you have been caught up in these events. But now that it is known that Tetra is indeed Princess Zelda…Ganon will be searching frantically for this child in an attempt to get the power of the gods that she possesses. He will not rest until he has found her."

I think it was the King that was talking but I was too focused on Tetra to even know that the King was talking. Though, I still heard the words from him.

"If he succeeds, my ancient kingdom under the sea will be turned into a land of shadow and despair…and so will the world you know above the waves. Link, I need you to lend me your strength in this dark hour. I have a suspicion about what has caused the Master Sword to lose its power. I need for you to come with me back to the lands above the water and return the power to repel evil to the Master Sword!"

I nodded.

"Zelda…"

She turned around yet again to face the King.

"It is far too dangerous for you to join us in this task. Fortunately, this sacred chamber is not yet known to Ganon. It is my wish that you wait here in hiding until we return."

All of a sudden, he dissolved away. Zelda gasped as I ran up to meet with Tetra er Zelda.

"Link! We must go!" we turned around to see the King at the entrance then vanished yet again like a ghost.

His faint aura would come and go every now and then, making us to look at him. I started to run but got halted from Zelda's voice.

"Link…"

I turned to face her.

"I don't know how to say this…Everything that's happened to you and your poor sister…It's all been my fault."

She placed her hand on her chest, not speaking for a while. "…I'm so sorry."

I smiled. "It's alright." I replied then went away.

"Link…Be careful…" she replied, softly.

I got to the upper floor, watching the statue hiding the basement. This was too much to take in…even for me. But it must've been very hard for Tetra…ugh, Zelda. Gotta get used to that.

I still can't believe that she, Zelda, tried to "kill" me from the hunt of the Pearl.

I mean what princess does that?

Anyways, I got out of the castle to meet up with the boat…or rather the King.

No wonder I felt something strange about him. But why was he transformed in a boat? The King might've told us that…I guess I didn't paid attention that great.

"Link, listen well…"

The boat's voice and the king are so similar, it's scary. Why didn't I see this before?

"The fact that the Master Sword lost the power to repel evil suggests to me that something has happened to the sages who infused the blade with the gods' power. The sages should be here in Hyrule…in the Wind Temple to the north and the Earth Temple to the south, praying to the gods. You must head for these two temples to see what has happened to the sages and attempt to find a way to recover the power to repel evil."

At least, this also explains why he knew so much.

"Unfortunately, Ganon seems to have erected some sort of magical barrier down here in Hyrule, blocking our path to the temples. But…each temple should have another entrance high upon Hyrule's mountaintops, which are now islands above the sea. As always, I shall mark these places on your Sea Chart."

Like always, he did just that.

"Now then…if we stay here much longer, we shall draw our enemy's attention to Princess Zelda's whereabouts. We must return to the surface immediately!"

We reached the above while my mind was still slightly overthinking about the events that had happened so far.

I developed a headache.

"Link, do you know the legend of the Hero of Time?"

"Somewhat. I know that he defeated Ganon and went back in time. That's why is famous. He went back in time."

He nodded. "Yes. He brought peace to the Kingdom of Hyrule…A piece of the Triforce was given to the Hero of Time and he kept it safe, much as Zelda kept hers. That sacred place is known as the Triforce of Courage. When the Hero of Time was called to embark on another journey and left the land of Hyrule, he was separated from the elements that made him a hero. It is said that at that time, the Triforce of Courage was split into eight shards and hidden throughout the land."

He told me that he doesn't know where they rest, but they lie hidden somewhere in this Great Sea.

"The Triforce of Courage is the only key that will once again open the doorway in Hyrule. You must search for it."

Of course…

Author's Note: Oh my Gawd! Just re-watching that scene nearly made me to cry! It's just…so beautiful! Especially the epic music when the king reveals his true name! Dun dun Dun! So we now learned that Tetra is Zelda! Poor Link…must've been way shocked and also for Tetra. And omg! The music when the King explains the events! Isn't that from Twilight Princess in Hyrule Castle when Zelda explains to wolf Link of what she had done? I'm sorry for a lot of talking but I just can't seem to ignore them! So beautiful :'(


	18. The Earth God and her descendant

Author's Note: Well after a bit of a shock, we resume to go to another journey! Any guesses on what will happen at the end of the whole story? I think I made Zelda a bit too dark…oops.

Chapter 17: The Earth God and her descendant

After I got some items upgraded from the fairies, I resume back to my mission. I also had to fight the Big Octo that had released a fairy. Though, I was currently sleeping on the boat once I ate. I even visited my grandma. She seems fairly well and was especially relieved to see me that I'm okay, despite my current state.

Remember? I had the fight with the Ganon's pet, hence, having me all bruised up. But that was fixed as well.

Oh yeah, I now have the most awesome arrows! The Fire and Ice Arrows!

How cool is that?

So, now I'm at the Great Sea, currently sleeping.

"N-No…Zelda…" I mumbled in my sleep.

_It was dark with rain and lightning being mixed together. I didn't know what I was looking for until an evil cackle echoed._

"_Stupid boy." it hissed._

_I whipped around to see that nothing was there._

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid." it seemed to be taunting me._

"_Come out! Show yourself!" I demanded._

"_Are you sure you're a descendant of the Hero of Time? You can't even seem to accept it. How are you, nothing more than a child, is supposed to fight the greatest evil if you can't accept who you are?"_

_The voice faded away til it came up again._

"_By then, it will be too late. Your world in which you had known will be plunged to darkness for eternity!" it laughed; the laughter booming everywhere._

_Then, the scene changed as it showed the whole world was plunged in the forsaken darkness. I stared, wide-eyed at the horrid scene. _

_I can't let that happen! I can't!_

"_Oh but what happens if their _hero _is no longer there to protect them?"_

_All of a sudden, I turned around to have my eyes widened only to see that a blade was plunging into me. I grunted when it was shoved into my abdomen. The evil figure twisted its blade, making me to hear a sickening crack._

"_Evil will always win." it hissed._

I gasped, wide awake while pushing myself up.

A nightmare…

That was it. Just a horrible nightmare…

I shuddered when I heard the voice hissing _Evil will always win_. I can't let that happen. I just can't.

"_Small fry, there's a real heavy stone head blocking a cave on that island. Don't you wonder what's behind it? Don't you want to get in there?" the fishmen asked. "If you go north four squares and east three squares to Fire Mountain, you'll find an item that gives you the strength to easily lift anything, no matter how heavy it is."_

The words from the fishmen were implanted on my mind. So, that's exactly where I'm heading to. A little island called the Headstone Island.

I got on the island and saw a huge rock statue that was indeed blocking the path. I'm so glad that I decided to the things I wanted to do, hence, that was why I got an item which I completely forgot what it was called. It has the ability to lift heavy stuff like this heavy rock…for an example.

I threw the rock then entered in. I quickly learned a new song that was called Earth God's Lyric. It sounded beautiful with an eerie pitch to it so the melody was perfect. The Triforce glowed then a column of light came out of nowhere, revealing a translucent figure that looks like a ghost.

"O great hero, chosen by the Master Sword! My name is Laruto. I am a Zora sage. For an age, I offered my prayers in the Earth Temple, praying that the power to repel evil would ever remain within the Master Sword. And yet…unfortunately, due to Ganondorf's evil designs, the Master Sword you hold has lost this power. After his defeat at the hands of the Hero of Time, Ganondorf was sealed away…but not for all time. He was revived, and he returned to Hyrule in a red wrath."

She began to explain how he attacked this temple and stole her soul since he knew that he had to remove the power that contained in the enchanted blade. She also told me in order to return the power to repel evil to my sword, I must find another to take her steed in this temple and ask the gods for this assistance.

I kinda felt bad for her, to be perfectly honest…

She seemed to pause for a brief moment.

"You must find the one who carries on my bloodline…The one who holds this sacred instrument. Nothing can stop the flow of time or the passing of generations…but the fate carried within my bloodline endures the ravages of all the years. It survives. The song you just conducted is one which will open the eyes of the new sage and awaken within that sage the melody that will carry our prayers to the gods."

A new sage? Huh. Who could it be?

"The door that blocks your way will only open when the sage plays that song. May the winds of fortune blow with you."

And just like that, she vanished.

"Well?" the King asked once I got on the boat.

"The door will only open when the sage plays the song…only I don't know who that sage could be. What say you?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps you should visit Dragon Roost Island. Maybe the answers in which you seek will lie there."

* * *

I could hear music by the time I was climbing the cliff. Did I mention that I will be sore?

Anyways, I led myself to where I hear the music and found Medli playing the harp. As if she sensed that someone was there, she turned around and smiled.

"Oh, Link! You're ok! You know, Prince Komali's been asking me all about your adventures, Link."

I chuckled. "Perhaps I should tell him one day."

She laughed. "Perhaps. But I can now rest easy now that I've seen you safe and sound with my own eyes. Prince Komali's turned into a fine young adult, hasn't he? Recently, he's even begun doing things on his own, without my guidance. Every conversation still ends up centered on you, though, Link."

"Well what can you say? I'm the popular guy around here." I smiled crookedly.

Medli rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It also makes me fill with pride and at the same time, it makes me sad as I watch Prince Komali growing up. I wonder if this is how a mother feels…Oh, but just listen to me go on! How weird I must sound! Hee hee…Well, I'd better continue practicing so that I can be useful around here, too!"

"You already sound good."

"Aw thanks! But not as good as I wish to be. Performing music like this is an important duty of an attendant."

She started to play the harp so I thought maybe I should join her by taking out the Baton. The minute I did, she gasped.

"Hey, is that the Wind Waker?! Wow!" she exclaimed. "Link, will you conduct me?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Great! Thanks! I wonder how I will do…"

I conducted the Earth God's Lyric while hearing her playing with the harp. It sounded so…soothing that it makes you want to relax and sleep for an eternity. The haunting music filled the night sky.

"Hmm…What a mysterious song…it sounds so…familiar."

I perk up at this. Could she be the sage?

"It's almost as if something I've forgotten is trying to be remembered…" she bowed her head down. "Oh…I feel…"

Without a warning, she suddenly collapsed.

"Medli!" I shouted, catching her before she could hit the ground.

* * *

Medli woke up but in a familiar place she had grown up. It was dark but it felt like a welcoming one and soon, something started to appear in front of her.

It was faint though it soon grew more visible and she was able to make out the figure. The figure resembled more of a ghost or a spirit. Medli stared at the instrument in which the spirit had. It looked just like hers. Soft music was played by the music but then she disappeared and yet she came beside her.

As if Medli knew the melody, she caught on and started playing.

When they reached the end of the note, something tremendously glowed a bright one. The Triforce appeared in front of them, glowing bright as ever. The young girl looked like she was in some sort of a trance as she was unaware that the spirit vanished and she only gazed at the beautiful sword which was floating above the Triforce.

It looked so…familiar…

Where had she seen it?

* * *

"Medli? Medli!" I exclaimed, shaking her slightly. It freaked me out to see that her eyes where still open even though she was unconsciousness.

"Just now, a sage spoke to me. She spoke so gently…There's something…something that I must do." I breathed out a sigh of relief when I heard her voice.

It must be Laruto who spoke to her.

"Link…Thanks to you, I've been awakened to the knowledge that I'm a sage of the Earth Temple. There's actually something that I can do to help this world. It's incredible."

I smiled, softly. "Everyone has their role in this world. Some may not have been awakened just yet. I didn't even know that I was a descendant of the Hero of Time."

She gasped. "What?"

I nodded. "Don't worry. I freaked out when I found about it out too."

She went quiet. "I bet my teacher knew all about this…" she closed her eyes, letting a tear escape.

"Oh Medli. Please don't cry. I understand how you feel. The King of the Red Lions—my boat—didn't even tell me that I was the descendant. Like I said before, I just found out not too long ago. I'm sure there must've been a reason for her not to tell you just yet."

She nodded, slowly. "Link, please…You must take me to the Earth Temple. We must hurry and wake the power to repel evil that sleeps within the Master Sword."

We watched another bird from the Tribe flying into the sky. It was Prince Komali.

"Let's go now, quickly and quietly. Oh, Komali…I just want him to remember me as a simple attendant."

We reached the Headstone Island, sooner or later.

"Medli, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you." the King replied when we landed on the firm ground. "The temple ahead is the nest of an evil creature…the same creature that stole the life of your predecessor, the sage. It is a dark and frightening place. That is why, if you do nothing else, then at least do this…If Link comes near you and gives you a signal to call you, then be silent, and follow closely behind him." he instructed Medli who listened carefully.

"And if Link does so, allow him to lift you, and it need be, fly and carry him through the air." Medli bowed before the King turned to Link. "And Link…If Medli gets stuck and cannot continue in the temple, use the Wind Waker to conduct the song you learned in the Tower of the Gods. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Link, protect Medli. And Medli, protect Link. The power to repel evil shall surely be returned to the Master Sword!"

We went inside and I started to play the Earth God's Lyric, followed by Medli who played after me. The great stone split in two, unblocking the path. As it moved apart from one another, it stopped and then with a burst of light, the rocks crumpled below.

We entered in the semi-dark room since there were two lit torches. We then climbed up the stairs and before Medli jumped into the hole once we reached the top, she nodded and then jumped in. I stood beside the hole as if to guard it then I soon went in.

I landed gracefully while I found Medli staring at another entrance that had a skull at the top. I then went towards her.

Doing what the King told us, I picked her up and jumped across the gap. She spread out her wings to fly us over then entered the door. I placed her down as I looked at the chamber.

It was rather large while the two paths looked like they were trying to be in a full circle but something made them to be destroyed since they were far apart. I went to my left, climbing a small set of stairs only instantly to be met with a moblin that was dead like all the other previous enemies I fought from the same kind of species.

There were complete pillars around the room and some were broken. I then went to the right to climb up the stairs to take down the moblin before resuming back to my mission.

After the enemies were destroyed, I went back to lift Medli.

"Well, Link. I'm not very confident, but I think I should try to fly…I'll fly where you tell me to…Just give me a signal to keep me airborne! Ok, whenever you're ready…Just use the Wind Waker to guide me."

I reached the top the minute I climbed the stairs. Giving a signal to Medli, we flew—or rather Medli flew as she lifted me—over the large gap to reach the platform to activate the switch. I played the Command Melody, immediately being frozen as Medli went on my command. It really felt weird, being stiff and frozen. No sooner or later, Medli opened the door after she pressed the switch.

Once that was done, she lost "focus" and that made me to go back to my normal state where I can actually move again. I shuddered from the weird feeling it gave me before jumping down to the ground then did a somersault as to not injury myself.

I picked her up and then we entered the next room. As soon as we did, the metal bars slid down, slamming our way out. Red and green ChuChus crawled itself out of the ground and I sighed, an annoyed one.

Not these guys again.

Muttering, I placed Medli down then went to fight them.

"Be careful, Link!" Medli called out.

"Ha! I can kill these things with my eyes closed!" I called back.

Unfortunately, the words can't be proven right because the green ChuChu…let's just say it swallowed me…again. Medli tried not to laugh at my misfortune as I saw her trying to stifle a laugh. But, she burst out laughing anyways…

"Haha, yes. It's very funny." I muttered, angrily as I did a spin attack to end the stupid brute. Because of the brute was killed, the damn blood spilled on me…of course.

"I'm sorry, Link." she giggled.

Smirking evilly, I started to torment her with the blood that I had. She shrieked, yelling out not do it. I smiled crookedly before continuing our missions. I picked her up and as we walked into the dimly lighted column, something bright shot out from Medli. Curiously, I placed her down and the light was still emitting from her.

"What?" she asked after seeing me looking at her curiously.

"The light. It's coming from you." I pointed it out.

She looked down and saw that it was her instrument. "Oh, it's just this." she lifted it up though she was careful not to blind me.

"Oh."

I thought about something for a moment. "Okay, you're gonna have to be a puppet for a while." she nodded then I played the Command Melody.

Like before, I was frozen in the state so that Medli would be "commanded". Seeing that there are two more enemies, she struck the black ChuChu with the bright light. It blackened the colors out of the enemies, freezing—or rather stunning—it. The two doors were opened at last. I picked her up, exiting out of the room and into a new one.

Ahead of us, a creepy statue-like object stood still while the eyes stared at us. It looked like there was fog but Medli took out the fog by shining it at them. I went to the safe spot but something caught on my body and I looked to see odd swirling "cloud". It didn't look like it was hurting me but I got out of the fog place.

After playing the Command Melody, Medli shone her light at the statue. One part of it glowed brightly like the sun but then, when she took it away, it went back to its original spot.

This time, when I went to the fog place, nothing harmed me so I took out my Hammer and smashed away at the stand which opened the door. I placed her on a random spot before climbing up a ladder to move a great big heavy box that took a lot out of me. A sudden bright ray of light entered through the hole.

"It seems like the instrument I'm carrying can reflect light. This can help, I think! Instruct me where to reflect the light and give a signal to face my instrument in that direction. Use the Wind Waker to guide me, ok?"

"Fine." I replied, glumly.

"Link…"

"No! It's just that I hate using people. It doesn't seem right."

She smiled softly. "Link, I'm fine with it. If this allows me to help the world, then I will let you…how you say…to "command" me."

I used the Command Melody yet again so that Medli could show the chest's location. I got a key before seeing something that was crawling on the ground. It reminded me of a spider but at the same time, it wasn't.

As soon as I picked up Medli, the black circle automatically reacted, revealing a black-purple hand. It grabbed Medli who screamed while I took out my sword to kill it. When it got hit from my sword, it dropped the girl and after many hits, it died.

"W-what was that?" she asked.

"I don't know…" I replied.

I rolled my eyes when I saw another of those hand things. Like before, it shot up making me to kill it. We exited out of the room then went through the room that had a lock on it. It was unlocked when we placed the key in it.

I groaned when I saw ChuChus popping out of nowhere.

"Not these guys again." I muttered before unsheathing my sword to do a jump attack.

"Try not to be eaten!" she called, earning a scowl from me.

Once they were killed, I took out my Fire Arrow to burn the cover so that the light can come in. However, I didn't kill the last two black ChuChus since I saw two switches. I made them to come into the light to where I was standing. They froze and I picked them up to place them on the switches.

It triggered to pull down the many stairs so we climbed them. I then pushed the heavy box down to open the locked door.

We saw the floor-hand enemy and it saw us. Wondering, I took out my bomb and placed it on the circle. However, it backfired when the stupid thing grabbed the bomb and chucked it at me just as it went off. The impact sends me flying backwards, smashing against a wall.

Glaring at it, I finally killed the fiend. After many puzzles I had learned, it was easy for me to solve anything that was thrown in my way. I pushed one of the boxes to reach its spot which made a "hole" in the ceiling to be opened so that the light can be filtered in. I then used the well-known Command Melody and went into a weird state.

Medli took out her shining instrument to hit at a stone that was on a box. It slowly started to crumple until it exploded into pieces. She did the same thing for two objects that were on the wall; there were also another two objects on the opposite side.

Once I got out of the state, I pushed the last box to its destination. Apparently, there was also another box that was slightly hidden between a wall so I pulled that one to its final spot. It opened the metal bars on the door. I "threw" Medli since I had to climb the box to reach the upper level.

After doing that, a voice that I knew spoke.

"Link, do not worry about straying away from Medli in the depths of the temple. Just relax and open your Dungeon Map. As long as you have the compass, you can easily confirm her whereabouts." the King told me.

Picking her up, I exited the room and into the new one. I ran up the stairs as I still held Medli. However, I didn't notice it but something rammed against my side, letting a cry from me and I dropped Medli.

I saw stars around me though I slightly didn't hear the voice that was screaming. After getting my vision back, I realized that it was Medli who was screaming and kicking the moblin to get loose.

"Medli!" I shouted. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"I'm not the one doing something stupid!" she screamed, kicking furiously before her eyes widened. "LINK!"

Her warning came a little too late since the moment I slightly turned my head around, I felt something sharp entering my abdomen. With a gasp, I staggered to my knees only to see that the spear from the moblin was sticking out of my stomach. The moblin harshly—and I mean harshly since it felt like it almost ripped one of my bones out—out of my abdomen, letting the blood to bleed profusely.

Of course my vision began to be slightly hazy and my breath began to be ragged. I didn't know whose howl it was but something told me that it was dead…whatever went dead. I could just faintly make out Medli's worry face before I…

Well, blacked out.

Author's Note: :O Poor Link! Will he be saved? Work's so tiring T_T Oh, I also included the Dungeon Map and the compass though I didn't include of Link got them. I'm just trying to get pass the Earth Temple since I don't wanna bore you guys…This temple kinda seems boring. Sorry for the many line breaks :3


	19. Someday

Author's Note: Okay, so I think we're getting near the mini-boss which is a stalfo…those things are so boring =.= Anyways, I want to get through the Earth Temple as quick as possible as I had stated in the previous chapter, this temple is getting boring and I wanna get to the fun stuff ^^ and yes; the poe can actually posses Link. It says on the Zeldapedia...

Chapter 18: Someday

I tried to open my eyes the first time but they just wouldn't budge, making me to shut my eyes tight.

"Link…" a soft voice replied, being almost in a whisper. "Link…" it whispered.

Moaning, I forced my eyes to be opened and instead of meeting the harsh light, I was met with darkness. I paused for a minute before slowly registering the events that happened so far. I frowned when I couldn't recall.

"Ugh…what happened?" I mumbled, realizing just now that my head is on a soft spot. Bleary, I made out the shape which was Medli so of course, my head was probably on her lap.

"You got…hit in the abdomen with a spear. I killed them since I remembered my teacher—my other teacher—taught me how to handle swords. I think I pleaded him to teach me, I'm not sure." she smiled, softly as the flashback came through her mind. "I took care of the bleeding wound so I'm sorry if you feel a little erm chilly."

At the word chilly, a cold breeze flew by making me to shiver.

"It's alright..." I mumbled. "I just wanna sleep." I muttered, feeling my eyes droopy again.

She nodded. "Go rest. I'll wake you up when it's time…"

* * *

Eventually, we met up with some more moblins and I kill them without mercy. We even met up with a ghost that kinda reminded me of a poe. As I fought one of the poes, the poe suddenly entered through my body and I felt myself being possessed. My eye color turned into an unfriendly one which was black and I felt evil coursing throughout my body, changing me.

I bit my lip as the horrible pain coursed throughout my body; my body and the evil were fighting against each other but evil was too strong so it had won.

"Link…" Medli responded, unsure what was happening to me.

I turned around, smirking. "Well if it isn't little Medli." I replied in a dark tone that automatically send shivers up her spine.

She cautiously took a step back as she knew something had happened to me. "Link, snap out of it! This isn't you…"

"Of course it's me! How can you say that? You barely know me…let me rephrase that. You don't know me that well."

"Even though that may be true, but I know Link wouldn't be this cold and he wouldn't fight his friends!" when she said that, she rolled out of the way just as I made my sword to make a clank at the ground.

I saw her running at a corner then disappeared, making my eyes to flash dangerously.

"Oh Medli…I know you're here. You can't hide no matter how hard you try." I replied in a ghost-like voice. "Poor Medli…poor useless child. You aren't really that helpful. You're just a burden to everyone else."

Medli froze at the words that came out of my mouth.

"You even doubt yourself. How can you help the world if you can't have faith in yourself?"

I slowly walked towards a corner in which she was in. The girl pulled her knees closer to her as she put her hands on her ears to block out the horrible words that would come out of my mouth. A voice entered in the sage's mind, a nice one.

"_Medli, a descendant Sage of the Earth, don't listen to him. Like you stated before, this isn't him. Fight back." the familiar voice responded._

"Fight back?" she whispered.

Just when she heard the sword being raised into the air, she instantly thought about using her harp. She saw a column of light in the room and she just managed to avoid the attack but a cut was on her arm, letting out a bit of blood coming out.

"If you want me so badly, come and get me!" Medli shouted, waving at me so that I can see her.

Unknowing of what she was going to do, I charged at her and at the right time, she took out her shining instrument and shone it at me. I gave out an inhuman shriek—a dreadful one—letting out the evil out of my body. It looked painful to watch as if someone was ripping my heart out, making me to distort my face.

At last, the poe gave one final shriek before disappearing into a puff of smoke. I collapsed completely onto the floor, trying to catch my breath while I panted heavily.

That was frighteningly scary. The moment when the poe possessed me, I felt an evil laugh and a voice in my mind, telling me what to do. I shut my eyes tight while also realizing that something wet was coming down from my eyes.

It was tears.

"Link…" Medli replied, gently as she wiped the tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I failed."

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of a hero am I if I can be possessed so easily? I bet that the Hero of Time can easily defeat this." I said, bitterly before eyeing something on Medli. "What's that? Where did you get it?" I automatically pushed myself up to examine the cut on her arm.

"Don't worry about it." she responded, dismissing it with her hand.

"Medli." I said, sternly.

She stared into my blue eyes and finally gave in. "You won't like this but when you were possessed," she bit her lip. "You made a cut on my arm from your sword."

Gently, I placed her arm down then got up to smash my hand into a wall to let my anger out. I watched the blood that was slightly coming out of my knuckles.

Frightened from the sudden reaction, Medli slowly replied. "Please, Link. It wasn't your fault—"

"Yes it was!" I shouted, causing her to jump from the sudden loudness.

I forgot. She hadn't heard me shouting.

"I could've fought back! But instead, I let those damn bastards to take control of me! I was the cause of this!"

"You're overreacting! It's not like it's a major cut or anything. It's not like I'm bleeding to death." she cried out with frustration.

Perhaps, she used the wrong choice of words as I glared at her before stomping out of the room and into a next one.

"Link!" Medli yelled. The door split itself apart, allowing me to enter. "Link!" it was no use since I was already inside.

Growling frustratingly, Medli started to stalk me.

* * *

"Why must you be so stubborn?!" Medli replied, irritated.

My stubbornness can really get to her nerves.

"I'm not!"

"Oh really? Then how about accept the fact that it wasn't your fault!"

"Actually, the poe possessed me…you know by going into _my _body and does some weird crazy stuff and then it changed me to be all evil. So technically, it was my fault because it was still in the _same body_!"

_SMACK!_

I touched my stinging cheek while Medli was shaking badly.

You might as well guess it. She slapped me.

"You are the most stubborn person I ever met. I mean why can't you get the fact that you didn't do it?! Sure, it was the same body but it wasn't yours! I don't know how to explain it but it just wasn't your fault!" she screamed.

A sudden bone-chilling screech came, gaining our attention to it. We looked down below to see a skeletal warrior that has a gigantic mace. Like a zombie, it dragged itself towards us on its short stubby legs.

I ran towards the edge of the floor then jumped down while my sword was in the air so that I could do a jump attack. With a clean cut, it sliced the enemy in half. However, I frowned when I saw that the bones started to shatter.

It's a hard-headed one.

Haha…get it. Hard-head? You know as in…

Nevermind.

Anyways, it went the same old way. I hit it which result death for them but the thing that I don't understand at all was that how can something that is already dead can be killed again? Being completely dumb-founded by the odd logic, I lazily destroyed all of the skeletons until one of them decided to smack me hard against my face, causing me to fall down to the floor.

Nevertheless, I picked myself up to kill it.

Finally, they were all dead. Because they were dead, a ladder dropped down which earned my way to climb up. I didn't made eye contact with Medli as we got out of the room; she just merely followed me.

I flatly told Medli to stay here so that I can go inside the unlocked room to make sure that there weren't any dangers. Think again. The minute I entered in, the door got locked from the metal bars that slid down.

I looked around the room before staring down below only to find that something popped out of the ground, nearly getting me a slight heart attack. It was the skeleton but it looked different than the ones I had fought previously.

The first round made sense to me as I had thrown a bomb just in time when it decided to attack me with its club that had spikes. The bomb blew up, destroying the skeleton but it only left the head that hopped around. I took out my Hammer to smash at its head. It recoiled in pain before vanishing.

A sound alerted me so I looked ahead to see the lid from the funeral tomb opening which revealed the pest. Another one came out of its resting place and both of them came hobbling towards me. I used the same process to kill the two and at last, they succumbed to their doom yet again.

A loud noise came which were from the walls that started to go down, forming stairs. I went up the stairs to see a chest and grabbed the item that was in it. It looked like a shield though the only thing that was different that it nearly blinded me from the light when it had shined on it.

Well then…Mirror Shield it is.

A few meters away from me a light came into the room. I went down then got out my shield as I stared at a strange object that was above the door. Thinking, the light got reflected from my shield. It then opened up the gate, revealing a way to get out of this room.

I also saw Medli on the opposite side of me but then there were the moblins. How annoying could they get? I defeated them and then found a poe; this time, I was smart enough to leave it alone.

Walking towards a higher floor, I took out my Mirror Shield so that I could erm what's the word? I suppose to "stun" the Poe. Ah, it didn't stun the Poe but simply it was revealed so that I could actually see it which made it easier for me to kill it.

I climbed up the ladders again to make the mirror shield's light to shine at one of the statues that were far ahead of me. It crumpled into small pieces as well as the Poe who got visible.

I made an eye contact—well I forced myself to make one—at Medli who understood that I had to use the Command Melody. So after I did some stuff in this room, a door which was really a block of wall went down to reveal a hidden pathway.

We arrived to another new room which was the same place with that weird statue and the fog. We flew off to go to the below floor then turned left to enter a new room.

Of course, the floor hand thing was also destroyed along with the flaming flying skull. Anyways, once this room was done, we went to the next room. Though, that room was the one with the weird statue that strangely resembled a full moon. Nearly.

Getting an idea, I commanded Medli to shine her instrument at one side of the "moon" statue while I shined the other side with my mirror shield. The black side turned to a yellow one like the sun as it began to rotate in circle. The fog disappeared to reveal the platform that looked like a bridge.

The parts of the bridge then went down one by one to show the staircase and a door. We went down the stairs and down another set of stairs; this one was shorter. As we scaled around, a new room emerged.

I killed the two cursed flying skulls before crossing the bridge to reach the other side. However, when I was about to kill the other skull, the stupid skull attacked me by freezing me in place. At least that's what I thought it did since I felt like I couldn't move.

But I realized that it had only jinxed me which meant that I couldn't attack. After it died down, I killed the thing. I just figured that I probably needed Medli which was why I eyed her and in return, she got the signal. We then played the Earth God's Lyric to open the giant statue that was in front of us.

When we entered the room, I defeated two of the skeletons. The biggest risk I probably had to take was when I went to another room. I had to jump into that poisonous-looking fog. The thing is though, it didn't poison me since I was still walking but it felt like I was cursed. Or jinxed.

I went through the endless fog to obtain a key that was from the chest. I heard a growl when I got the item and looked to see that the fog had disappeared only to reveal two of the floor hands. Actually there were three of them but it didn't matter since they were destroyed from the handy dandy Fire and Ice Arrows. Well, mostly Ice Arrows.

Anyways, I went back to where Medli was before going through another room after the rock statue got exploded into pieces. I finished the things I needed to do in this area since I went back to Medli. I then pushed the box towards the wall once Medli and I went to it.

Room after room (yet this room in which I was currently at looked more of a maze), I knew I was getting close to the Boss. It was only a matter of minutes after I had completely cleared this temple.

However, in this maze room, we played the Earth God's Lyric to get the hell outta here. We went down the stairs that was lit with many torches that were at the side of the wall. And then we reached the end of it by emerging at another chamber in which Medli had to do some things such as activating a switch to open a hole in the ceiling so that the light can come in.

This room had a lot of puzzles and it took more time than necessary since I had to guess how these large mirror statues works. Nonetheless, I figured it out by moving them here and there.

Actually, let's scratch that. I was starting to go crazy with all these mirrors. Like seriously! How many do you need!? Any guy can go crazy with this!

_Apparently, they need more of them._

That voice! Seriously, who are you? Tell me before I'm going to go crazy.

It snorted. _You are there already._

Well, you're no help at all.

Anyways, might as well call this room the chamber of mirrors.

Curiously, before I did that, there was another hidden entrance after I destroyed a piece of a rock so I went in there to do some things that was necessary like defeating more of those stalfos. This time there were three of them.

And then, I went back to the chamber of mirrors. Also, there were more mirrors in the chamber…they were just hidden. It was then that we both activated the moon/sun statue. The dark side turned to a bright one that resembled a sun. Like before, it rotated in circles so that the walls can go left and right to expose a door.

Deciding to leave Medli behind (since there are probably dangers in the next new chamber), I entered the room and was proven right when the metal bars slid down, closing my exit. Taking out my sword, I cautiously went straight before the clanking of the metal came.

The knight and the two cursed skulls came. Before the knight had a chance to attack, I did a helm splitter* to knock off the head helmet but at the same time, one of the cursed skulls jinxed me.

Aw great.

The brute rammed its metal shield hard against my body and I could've sworn I heard my bones rattled. The jinx died down, allowing me to get up so I can attack the fiend by using yet again the helm splitter since it was effective.

There were a couple more hits but those ones were from me since I was being careless…like always. Ahem…anyways…just as I was about to jump behind him since I rolled on the ground sideways then jumped into the air, the monster made a vertical slice on my back, letting the blood to ooze as it seeped through my tunic.

Hissing, I did a helm splitter to knock off the brute's armor. Destroying the two jinxed flying skulls with ice arrows helped a lot since I only had to focus on the armor guy. Sometimes, he would charge at me though I would avoid it but other times, we would clash.

After a lot of grunting, hits, bruises, blood and well you get the idea, the armor guy was defeated. My two rewards were the boss key and a way to get out of the mini boss room. Getting out, I climbed up the stairs while carrying Medli; we still weren't on speaking terms.

Without saying a word, I played the Command Melody to do the things of what Medli has to do such as by flying to the higher point of the stairs while I climbed the vines after she did that. We saw a door that was across from us so I used Medli to help us to fly towards it. I only recognized that it was the big door to the boss.

I didn't realize but I actually felt hesitant about this one. I don't know why since I had faced multiple big bosses before so why was this any different? Perhaps…perhaps it was because I needed Medli's support…

I could tell Medli was about to say something since she probably noticed my hesitation but I cut her off first. Apparently, it wasn't a good one since we both spoke at the same time.

"Link—"

"Medli—"

We both stared at each other until Medli gave me an indication to talk first.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I'm stubborn and I guess I should just accept the fact that it wasn't my fault. I was being possessed and when you're possessed you don't know what you're doing. I'm sorry."

She smiled, softly. "Link. I understand that everyone has to blame on their selves because of their actions even though in some cases, it wasn't their own. Yes, I still agree that you're stubborn and you're also a hard-headed child (I cracked a smile). But I forgive you."

"Thanks, Medli. I was worried that you weren't going to speak to me…and as of right now, I need someone who can rely on me. I need your support right now."

"Of the things you had done for us such as battling the enemy that annoyed Valoo, you're doing just fine. But, I would still be here for you. Now," she replied. "Go kick an enemy's butt."

I cracked a grin. "Let's."

I inserted the key in its spot, letting the door to be unlocked and I only found out that I had to go inside alone. Medli wished me good luck before I disappeared from sight.

The door slammed shut, causing me to look at it. I heard some strange noises which also made me to look at the front. At the front were what it looked like many different colors of poes that were dancing around in a circle. But the moment they stopped, they automatically looked at me which caused me to jump with fright at the sudden pause.

They stared at me, floating above the ground at least two centimeters until they scurried into the center of the chamber and danced in circles. Slowly, they became transparent and as soon as they did, the light vanished from the room as they jumped into a large mask and was merged of what I thought was to be Jalhalla.

It looked ugly to say the least. It was chubby while wearing a red vest and a face that looked like a mask since it has lines going on its face. It creepily stared at me with its lifeless eyes before turning to the side so that it made his hand to make something appear. A wisp of smoke came and then he grabbed an item that was on his hand which I figured that it was a lantern.

He swayed the lantern, hearing it jingle and I knew the battle had begun.

Like in every battle I first fought, the question was: what am I supposed to do? So, I did some thinking while occasionally avoiding the flying dead skulls that would try to hit me whenever he blew a gust of air from his mouth. I saw a column of light which made me to think that I'm supposed to use the Mirror Shield; I did just that.

When the beast floated towards me, I shone the light at it. Jalhalla protested with pain, falling down on the ground as I took this chance to pick it up. My instincts told me to anyway. Once I did, I chucked him and that caused him to roll onto the ground and hit the wall. He shook himself in order to get everything back before he went back to being transparent.

He swung his lantern, having the fireballs coming at me which I easily dodged it the first time, letting the fireballs hitting the ground. Like before, I used my Mirror Shield then picked him up to throw at him at the wall. This time, he exploded into those miniature poes and I was able to attack as many as I could before the poes turned to Jalhalla.

Of course, he had also changed his strategy from time to time such as blowing in the fire from the lantern then releasing it. I frowned when I felt the hot fire burning a piece of my sleeve, scorching a bit of my skin. When he tried to do the second time, I struck him with the Mirror Shield.

I felt the breeze being picked up so I knew he was going to blow the wind. I abruptly got smashed into a wall that was near the spikes. Muttering nastily, I resumed my mission.

In case you couldn't tell, I was clearly getting bored.

There weren't many small poes left. I sighed when it turned its back, meaning that it wasn't facing me. However, I thought it was going to turn another way but I was proven wrong when I felt its fire streak had collided into me. It hit me at the torso harshly and that made it easier for Jalhalla to attack me with its gust of wind.

I hissed in pain when I crashed against the wall; it hurts so badddddddd. I was just lucky that I could still use my arms so I could use the same process.

Finally, the mask came again and it looked confused for a moment as if it was trying to grasp that it had been defeated. Frightened, the mask saw me with narrowed eyes and ran up the wall until a light shined on it, burning it and then it exploded when it touched the ground like glass, indicating that it was defeated for good.

In the middle of the Triforce (that was imprinted on the floor), a blue glow came. Soft footsteps were heard and I didn't need to know that it was Medli who came in. She looked at me, smiling before we both looked at the pulsing blue light. I understood that it was the Master Sword—well a "part" of it which was why Medli and I nodded at each other.

We played the Earth God's Lyric and little did we know, the spirit of Laruto had joined us. It wasn't long before the Triforce glowed its respectful color. Something began to be pulled into the Master Sword so I went towards it being in some sort of a trance by it. Laruto vanished while I heavily tried to steady myself as a strong force tried to pull the Master Sword away. The cross guards on the sword were spread out like wings.

Then the force died away and I was able to lift it up, feeling the former energy of the Master Sword being restored from the prayers of the Earth Sage.

"Link, the power to repel evil is not yet fully awakened. To complete the awakening of the Master Sword, you must go to the Wind Temple for one more prayer. Now, Link…Step into the light behind you and return to the surface. Your next duty is to find the sage of the Wind Temple."

"But…what about you?"

"I will remain here and continue to pray." she replied, softly. I got saddened at the thought of not seeing her so I pulled her into a tight hug in which she returned the favor. I slightly cringed when my burnt torso stung.

With a shove, she spoke. "You must hurry!"

Saddened, I stepped into the glowing Triforce.

"…And Link! Um…About Prince Komali…Please watch over him for me." she replied.

I nodded. "Of course." I could tell that she tried not to cry as did I. I was about to leave Medli, the descendant of the Earth Sage in this Forsaken Temple. Who knows I will be seeing her again.

"I hope I see you someday." I whispered before being lifted up into the air to be spun around…

Which I hate very much.

Author's Note: Awww! I do wonder if we will see Medli again… I can't believe that I got 914 views on this story! Did I really made this story interesting? 0.o Thank you! And I finally finished the blasted temple! Hooray! I'm going to bed since its nearly 11:00 in the night and I have work tomorrow starting from 5pm til 10 pm. It sucks; well at least there's no more Christmas songs—that I could be without. Oh yeah, I'm not sure what the attack for helm splitter in this game is called.


	20. The Wind Sage

Author's Note: So we finally managed to complete the temple. Finally! Instead of automatically going to the Wind Temple, let's have some fun =^.^= Thanks to Bluefurryfeather for reviewing and you're welcome ^^

Chapter 19: The Wind Sage

"Yes, yes, yes, my fine sir! You seem to be in quite good spirits. And why not? Thanks to you, my shop has become quite fine! Quite fine, indeed! Dear me, yes!"

I talked to another girl who said about this way to the only stall with extra-fun, happy things for sale. I went to the other stall to have the weird guy again.

"Yes, yes, yes! It is another fine day, is it not? Days like this are best spent shopping! Have a look at my wares!"

"Yeah, can I buy the Guru statue?"

"It will be 200 Rupees." I paid. "My dear! Thank you so very much!" I paid two more of the Guru Statue before I went to the next stall.

I also bought Big Gale Flag but apparently my bag was full. So, I went to an empty "rock" spot that looked like I could put something in it and that was why I had placed one of the Guru Statues. It's easy to guess; I'm decorating Windfall Island since I had always thought it looked so…bland.

After that, I went back to buy the Big Gale Flag so I can put it on the holder that was next to the stall in which I was currently at. There. It looks so pretty, now… Once that was done, I went into a building that looked like only Royals could live in here since everything was so lavishly decorated with red, gold and a bit of orange.

I walked down the path before turning another one where I climbed on a ledge to jump down to reach the below floor. I had also put two of the Guru Statues on the two item holders or whatever you want to call it. I got out of the building to climb up the stairs that was to my right to trek down the path to buy two Fountain Idols.

I paid for a Sea Flower and went to put the items to wherever it is available. I had as of right now 2, 639 Rupees*. Might as well spend it all.

"Have you seen the small metal pedestals all around town? We call those Joy Pedestals. Yeah, they got installed a little while ago by the newly formed Joyous Volunteer Association. It's a part of this grand plan to help decorate the town. Anyway, they're brilliant! I may as well tell you that both myself and Zunari, the guy who runs that stall over there, are members. You just have to be a part of stuff like this!"

I paid other items to decorate the town. By then, I was satisfied of the results I was given. Right: my torso got fixed as well from the lovely people of Windfall Island. The burn was still healing so the nurse told me to take it easy.

When I was done, I climbed on the boat to set sail.

The sudden wind came at the Great Sea, causing me to hold my hat steady so it wouldn't fly away. I shook my head to clear the dizziness before sailing to the Outset Island. Yes, my home. I was really happy to see that it wasn't covered in the terrible darkness. I also decided that maybe Orca has some new moves to teach me so I went to Orca.

"What's that? The Knight's Crest? Does that intrigue you, young one?"

I nodded.

"It is still too early in discuss such things with you…"

"Orca, please." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Link." he then paused. "However, if you happen come across ten of those, show them to me! Then I can tell you what they are and what they do. But…I will only speak if you get then of them."

"Alright." I replied, deflated until I remembered that I actually own some Knight's Crest. Thinking, I went up to Orca who eyed curiously before I took out the Crest and showed it to him.

"Wh-Why, that is…" he gasped, dropping his fighting stick as he couldn't believe that I had managed to get one. "A Knight's Crest! How many of those do you have?"

"Uhh…" I counted. "Ten."

"Hmph! Then I suppose the time has come for me to speak to you about the crests…" he reluctantly told me, making me to grin. "The Knight's Crest…It is the symbol of a courageous Knight…But not just anyone can gather them…No! It takes a soul who possesses not only power, but wisdom and courage as well! Any courageous soul who gathers ten of these crests can learn a powerful new sword technique!"

My eyes lit up with excitement. "Cool!"

"Both my brother and I dreamt of learning this technique in our youth. We worked so hard to collect the crests…"

"What happened next?" I asked, curiously.

"It took many long years and adventures beyond count before we even approached finding ten of them, and we both grew old…It appears you have enough might to learn that technique now. Perhaps, just perhaps, you can master it!"

"You really think I could?"

He smiled. "Anything's possible if you believe in yourself. Now, heed my words!"

We both got ready and bowed. Both of us backflip—I back flipped. Orca leapt backwards.

"You need to build up power, then release it! You can build up power by concentrating. Come at me, now! Do it!" he ordered.

Slowly, I started to concentrate on the power and soon, I felt the power running through my sword, completely bathing it in pure light. All of a sudden, I released it and what I did was totally unexpected.

And I mean, unexpected. The moment I released, I immediately did a spin attack. However, I also spun myself around so fast that everything in this room became a blur, making me to shut my eyes tight while barely hearing the grunts from Orca. I thought I heard something being smashed but like I said before, I couldn't really hear anything.

Finally, I stopped spinning and I couldn't tell you just how dizzy I was. This was ten times worse than the teleportation I would use whenever I finished defeating a big boss from the temples.

"Amazing, Link! You did it! You have mastered the Hurricane Spin!"

"Yeah, that's great." I replied, still too dizzy to even do anything so I plopped myself on the floor after tripping.

"At last, you have made our long-held dream come true!" he said, slightly crying. "Oh, the joyful tears…They won't stop…" the slightly tears that would fall down now became a waterfall of tears. "I thought my tears had dried up long ago." he wiped the tears away when he faced me instead of the ceiling. "There is nothing left for me to teach you! I am certain now that you will save your sister, Aryll, and bring her home to Outset!"

The mentioning of my sister's name instantly made me to be saddened and to be angry. Saddened that I couldn't bring her home and angry because Tetra had taken her away from me. What else have I got to lose?

"About that…" it seemed that my own body didn't want me to finish since the sound of starting to vomit came. "Do you have a bucket?" I replied, clasping my mouth with my hand.

Smirking, Orca went and was returned, holding a bucket. He chucked the bucket at me who caught it and then…

I vomited.

* * *

"Hoy, small fry! Yeah, yeah. I've heard. I take it you want a chart and information about this island? Then start by opening up your Sea Chart! Are you thinking you want to get into that cave, small fry? The one that's protected by the crazy winds on that island?"

"Obviously."

"Heh heh heh! Ok, then. Let me just tell you a little secret…If you go five squares south and one square east from here, you'll reach Ice Ring Isle, where you'll find an item that will make you as heavy as stone! If you get that item, you won't have to worry about getting blown over by winds. And that's all the info I've got to offer!" the fish swam away.

An item that will make me heavy as stone? Interesting. The good thing about that part is that I won't have to be blown away from the winds like the fish had said. I really didn't feel like being blown away to my doom.

I arrived at the Ice Ring Isle and man, were the winds atrocious! I couldn't even breathe or even take a step without worrying myself of being plunged into the depths of the water. I coughed when I felt something had entered my mouth and it tasted unpleasantly.

Because of the wind being so strong, I forgot that I actually had iron boots but since I didn't remember I was forced to trek on the windy island without them. However, I squinted my eyes and saw where the wind was coming from. It was from a stone that had a hole carved into it which created these brutal winds.

I even had to drop down to the ground to slither my way to get to the stone as I had figured how to smash it; I need to use the Skull Hammer. One time though, the wind was so strong that it won me over by harshly picking me up, causing my fingers to be loosen in which I had dug my fingers into the sand.

I got blown away, being plunged into the water nearly far away from the island. A meter or so. The sand that got into my eyes got cleaned because of the water and I unscrambled myself from the tangle to swim myself to the surface. I broke the surface, coughing the water out. And then, I tried again.

This time, I actually put my iron boots and slowly walked towards the stone statue to smash it. It revealed a hidden pathway which I went in. Since the wind was no longer blowing brutally, I was safe to take off my iron boots. Inside the cave, was another stone statue with two lit torches that was beside it. The statue had a green eye-like in the middle with something nearly surrounding it that looked like trees. Above it had the crest of the Triforce and then the mouth was at the bottom, showing its teeth which also represented a new song tune.

The tune, like any other tunes was beautiful with its mysterious high pitch sounds and soon it was called the Wind God's Aria. The Triforce that was on the statue glowed before a swirl of wind then a transparent figure appeared.

I gazed at the young boy as he spoke.

"Are you the new hero?" he spoke. He had blonde hair with green tunic and he appeared to be holding something.

"Who are you?" I couldn't help it but to think that I had met this boy somewhere.

If that's the case, then where?

"I am Fado of the Kokiri tribe. I know I appear to you as a child, but the eyes can oft deceive. I am a most esteemed sage. I had been praying here so that the power to repel evil would continue to be contained within the blade of the Master Sword…But I was attacked by the evil Ganondorf…and this is what happened to me."

"You died." I stated, flatly.

He nodded. "You wish to return the power to your blade, don't you? (a nod) In that case, look for the one who has the same instrument that I hold, and teach him the song you just played. Once you do, I'm certain the holder of the instrument will feel the blood of the sages awaken within his veins. That Wind Waker you hold was used long ago to conduct us sages when we played our song to call upon the gods. In those days, it was always the king who conducted for us…"

Is he saying that Daphnes is their King?

"Please…Tell the king that I will still play…even in the next world!"

I nodded and then he vanished into thin air from the help of his wind. Thinking back, I closed my eyes shut tight as I had seen that familiar instrument of what Fado was holding. Where had I seen it? The events that happened in the past soon zoomed into my mind and then, I gasped, stumbling backwards a bit from the sudden force.

The image showed a tiny body with an instrument that looked like a violin.

Makar…

It was Makar! Makar was the next Sage.

Since I knew where to go, I set sail to where the Koroks and the Deku Tree resides.

The Forest Haven.

I plunged myself through the waterfall as I had heard music coming from it. It kind of looked like a cave as it had small "islands" of grasses and a small stream falling to its destination. The music was getting louder as I spotted the little Korok.

"Oh! Link! I haven't seen you in quite some time, have I?" Makar squealed with excitement.

I spotted the instrument, knowing I was right.

"I believe you haven't."

"I'm surprised you were able to find me here."

I smiled. "I heard music that looked like it was coming from the waterfall so I just followed the sound."

"Oh? Was I playing music that loud?"

"You played just right. It's beautiful, by the way." I added.

Makar blushed a little. "I'm not that great." he mumbled.

"I'm wondering why you're way over here. Is this like your favorite place to practice?"

"Well I'm practicing a new song for next year's ceremony. And I need privacy! It isn't any fun if everyone knows in advance what song I'll play."

"Understandable."

The Korok smiled. "But how can you hear the sound of my music? I thought the sound of the waves would drown it out…Perhaps I should play a little more softly when I practice from now on."

Maybe it would be cool if we both played it and that was why I had taken out my baton.

"Why, is that a conductor's baton?" Makar exclaimed. "Link! Are you a maestro?! That's incredible! Are you going to conduct for me, Link?"

"I will."

"What kind of song is it? I can't wait to hear it! Please, conduct!" he begged.

I smiled before playing the Wind God's Aria.

"Hmmm…Does it go something like…this?" he asked, unsure as he started to play it. "Strange…Why does it feel like I already know this song?"

I shrugged though I knew the answer. "Give it a try."

With a nod, Makar played it.

I gasped when I saw Fado appeared as he started to play the song. Following the tune, I joined in and swayed to the rhythm. When it was done, we turned around and bowed as if the drops of the water that came from the ceiling were applauses.

Fado disappeared, showing Makar.

"Link…This sacred song that you've conducted has awakened me…I know myself now! I am the sage of the Wind Temple…It is my fate to return the power to repel evil to your Master Sword."

_Just like how my fate is to destroy evil._ I thought.

"…And to ease the regrets of my ancestors. Oh, Link, please! You must take me with you to the Wind Temple."

We arrived at the Ice Ring Isle.

"Link…As was the case with Medli, I have no doubt that Makar, too, has some special role to play in these events. Discovering that role is your duty. I am certain that by cooperating, the two of you can overcome the dangers and pitfalls of this temple…" the King of the Red Lions spoke.

Makar and I entered the cave to play the Wind God's Aria. The statue split apart to reveal the light coming out of it before it exploded in relatively size rock pieces to show the entrance of the Wind Temple.

Like before with Medli, Makar jumped into the hole before I followed him.

Author's Note: Right: you can actually get to have like a 1, 000 wallet or something like that. Was it called a Giant Wallet? If you got that, you can have that many Rupees. Also, after watching the walkthroughs, Link had gotten the Iron Boots though I forgot where.


	21. Temple of the Winds

**Shoutouts: **Thanks to sirmrfish for following, favoring and reviewing the story.

Chapter 20: The Wind Temple

You know what I really hate about these kinds of temples? It's the fact that I had to carry around either Makar or Medli; something that I'm not fond of at all. I picked up Makar to exit out of this room to go into the next one. The room was made out of rocks and a nearly dried surface as it had more of dirt than grass.

I defeated a bird when it got in my way. Truth be told, it actually felt weird to command people to do things. I played the Command Melody so that Makar can plant a seed in the ground. A small tree came before it grew into a full one. He did the same thing at the other empty spot, having the full tree reaching the same height as the first tree.

Makar then walked forward before flying himself up to avoid the redead that creepily crawled out of the ground. He reached the higher point as he saw a switch and pressed it. It triggered the shaft that had a large fan to stop blowing. I got back to normal and decided to kill the redead by blowing itself up then stun its skull and defeating it.

I climbed on a switch that could be pressed down with iron boots and once I released my boots, I was chucked into the air to do a somersault and then landed on a higher point of the ground. I did that the same thing on the next switch though I had to use my Deku Leaf to fly myself across to reach where Makar is.

I was happy that Makar was lighter than Medli when we went to the next area. I took out the Bow and arrows to hit the armor knights; I think they were called that. You know those knights where you hit the gem at their backs and they go berserk? Yeah, those ones.

Seeing an odd switch-like object, I thought about using my Deku Leaf to turn it around. It spun around from the breeze I created from the Leaf, opening the door that was in front of it. A strange like spike box that was in a gray color with sharp spines that was at the sides had slid back and forth when I had reached it. Timing it right, I easily avoided it.

After spotting two empty soft sand-like grounds, Makar planted the trees once I played the Command Melody. Planting the trees activated the door to be opened. Makar opened the two doors once he planted the trees where it is necessary and all of a sudden, those floor hands appeared. There were at least four of them and one of them grabbed Makar, making me to be in a normal state. It felt like I was forced which was why I slightly gasped from the sudden force that entered my body.

"Makar, no!" I exclaimed, running towards the poor Korok. "Leave him alone!"

I charged towards the hand that grabbed Makar but one of its buddies decided to knock me farther away from the kidnapper.

"Makar, no!" I shouted, quickly scrambling up but the hand had already sunk into the ground just as I had dived onto the ground in an attempt to try and grab him. It was too late.

"NO!"

I stared at the ground where those slimy hands sunk through. Anger coursed throughout my body, making me to shake with rage. Those…those…foul loathsome evil beasts! Do they seriously have nothing to do other than to capture my friends?! I curved my mouth into a snarl as I had thought about Ganondorf and his stupid little minions.

I swear on my life; the next time I see that monster I swear I'll defeat him, showing no mercy on him!

"Makar…" I whispered.

I shut my eyes tight, wondering what will the Deku Tree will think of me now. I know I have to complete this temple by myself while worrying my guts of where Makar could be now. Was he hurt? Is he still alive?

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you on time." I replied, softly. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I could've saved you on time."

"_But it wasn't your fault! Why can't you accept that?!" Medli screamed_.

The sudden words from Medli back at the Earth Temple made me to flinch. If Medli was here right now, she would probably scream at me saying how it isn't my fault. Sighing, I got up to do the rest of the temple while worrying my guts out about Makar.

I entered through the other door first that had a large battle-like arena. A weird peahat-like creature flew towards me but I quickly destroyed it with an arrow.

"Link! I'm over here!" the sudden voice made me to widened my eyes.

"Makar?!"

"I'm over here!"

"Makar!" I cried out. I saw the little Korok trapped in a cage. I ran towards him but suddenly something shook the ground. I turned around and saw those moving statues.

"Argh! Not these guys again." I moaned. "I'll be back." I told Makar before sprinting towards the statues to throw a bomb in their mouths. They exploded, being defeated.

I also defeated some more of those peahat-like creatures. Not peahats, peahats; these ones are yellow with the ability to fly around like peahats.

But something told me that I couldn't save Makar just yet. I turned around to stare at the Korok who somehow understood of what I have to do.

"Go Link. I'll be waiting." he told me with a nod.

Hurrying, I entered through another room and to kill more of those flying yellow creatures. There was also the spike blade that was moving back and forth which I easily dodged it with the right timing. I then went through a hole that was to my diagonal right.

The floor hand slithered across the floor when it spotted its prey. When the hand emerged out of the black hole, I attacked it viciously. Using the Leaf, I had blown the spinning object to defeat another of the floor hand and then closed the door after blowing the spinning object again. I got launched into the air after pressing the switch with the iron boots to land on the higher point. Again, the spike moving box was there as well.

I spotted the statue that had the music directions but for now, I ignored it and chose to go to the door that was to the right since I was facing the statue. The wind-tube like vent was there so I jumped and got lifted up from the Deku Leaf so that I could press a switch.

A door opened but it stood flat when it turned. I jumped off the ground to use the Deku Leaf to fly towards the platform that got opened. Another of those bird creatures was here too but got destroyed. The wind vent helped me to get into the air higher as I held the Leaf. When I landed on a platform after going on the second wind vent, a fireball brushed past by me.

I landed on the platform to destroy the creature that had caused the fireball. I exited out of the room after replenishing the magic meter for the Leaf. With the help of the iron boots, the floor of the arena was opened, revealing another floor down below.

I jumped down but before I could do some damage to myself, I did a jump attack as to not injury myself. I killed some more flying yellow creatures before exiting out of the room only to find sharp spikes going up and down. I didn't realize it but when I placed on the iron boots, a piece of a floor in which I was standing on suddenly broke through and that made me to fall down below.

Luckily, I had missed the sharp spikes. I also destroyed the three jumping statues after stunning them with my arrows. It was a bit tricky to avoid them as they were able to follow my movements but they were dead nonetheless.

The sound from the spikes would irritate me as I was trying to move the heavy box and the other box that had the switch that could launch me up. After I was launched into the air to get out of the room and into the upper one, I went towards the chest to obtain a key.

I got out of the room and into a next one where it had the locked door so I opened it with the key I just obtained. The moment I entered the room, the metal bars slid down indicating that I was trapped in here until I defeated something. I eyed the room, looking for any dangers as a thought struck me.

We couldn't be at a mini boss already…could we?

A noise that sounded like that it was going haywire interrupted the silence which caused me to unsheathe my sword. A figure soon came and it looked like a bird from the Rito Tribe except this one was dressed in a red robe with a gold crown. It let out an odd noise, revealing its purple tongue and then it brought its hands together as if it was trying to hide itself.

But, the moment it released its hands, many other creatures appeared as if the bird had summoned it. I made an 'o' with my mouth when the two creatures appeared from the large balls that the red bird had created. One was the exact bird as the red one except this one had a green robe while the other creature was a Darknut.

Not my favorite enemies.

It was hard for me to attack the Darknut especially if you have those birds that got transformed into black birds and started to attack you. One of the black birds had bit my ear, causing a little bit of blood to seep out so I did a swing attack in attempt to get rid of the chaos.

I did at least got rid of the armor that the Darknut wore. He fell down to the ground before jumping back up. Without a warning, I was suddenly in between two fires that struck the ground which made me to draw in a sharp breath just as I had attack the Darknut.

Finally, the Darknut got destroyed leaving me with these two bird brains. The bird with the red robe released a fireball and it flew beside me, scorching my side. It stung like hell as I had now gingerly held my Fire Arrows. I had observed that the bird in the red robe has poor defense against the Fire Arrows.

Good. It should feel the pain of what I'm feeling right now.

Three flying creatures came out but I knew who had summoned them; it was the bird with the green robe. The creatures were destroyed and I moved just in time when the green bird released its fire that dangerously came beside me. I still felt the burning heat heating my face.

As I had attacked the green bird, the green bird had also launched another set of fireballs. I spotted the moblin; yes the ones that annoy the hell out of me.

The moblin finally died after I ducked down to avoid a flaming fireball. The fireball struck the moblin, ending it. Three more of the green bird was made but, it was killed by one of its own kind. The moblin was also killed as well.

I'll admit; this mini boss is actually pretty interesting.

I didn't realize it but the red bird came back and with a quick hit, it was destroyed. That's odd. I thought I had killed it. At last, the creatures were finally killed. Every single one of them.

A treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room. The item consisted of a handle that also had a chain with a hook.

Hmmm…I think I will call this the hookchain. I saw a target up above so I decided to try out the new item. Once I aimed it, I fired a spring-loaded chain with the hook. I gasped when it pulled me to the destination. It felt like it was about to rip my arm off.

I took out my Skull Hammer to smash the switch to open the locked door. After I got out of the room, I used my hookchain (I wonder if there's another proper name for this) to climb higher and higher until I reached my destination. When I did, I pulled down the statue while wearing my iron boots. The statue revealed—

"Makar!" I exclaimed, running up to him.

"Link! You're alive! Well, sort of. What happened to you?" he pointed at the side of my body that was burnt.

"Erm…that doesn't matter. I'm just happy that you're alive." I replied before picking him up to continue our mission.

This time, it was together.

Makar planted the two trees at the spot of where it was available and it activated the wind to come out of the vent. Makar used the wind vent to reach to his spot before using the wind vent again to reach his final point.

I shook myself from the "sleeping" state before resuming back to my mission so that I could meet up with Makar. Once I did meet up with Makar, I again used the Command Melody so that Makar could be up on a higher point.

I'll admit. I actually like this temple. The air isn't too stuffy as it had the breeze from the wind, making the air to be cool. The mini boss isn't as boring as the other temples were since they weren't stalfos—those things were so annoying. And I only got a minimal injury throughout this temple.

I left Makar as I entered the next room that was filled with those Armor knights. They were defeated easily, making the metal bars to slide up and then having the other door to lift itself up to reveal the key. Since this was a Wind Temple, I was curious on how the Boss would look like. Probably something wind related.

Perhaps jumping down to the very bottom wasn't a smart idea…I had nearly broken an ankle when I tried to do a jump attack only to do it sloppily, making me to land on my feet in a funny position before losing balance and fell to my side. I rubbed my ankle since I probably sprained it or something.

Getting to where Makar is was difficult; I played the Command Melody to get Makar to a certain spot. I had to try at least four times before I actually got it and it wasn't easy especially if your Magic Meter for the Deku Leaf was running low. Finally meeting up with Makar, we went through the door.

I killed the bird (that looked like from the mini boss) with a Fire Arrow before turning to my left to pick Makar up to get where I wanted. There was a long vine-like tentacle that rose from the ground when I got near them. I went farther away before hearing the deathly flames that vanquished the vine.

I didn't feel safe when I had to play the Command Melody to command Makar as there was that bird on the loose. Fortunately, Makar remained unharmed. As I climbed up the vines, I accidentally let go one of my arms when I felt the fire striking the vine. It was dangerously close, burning the center (nearly away from me) of the vine.

When I thought it was safe, I resumed climbing then picked up Makar and went in another room. I was back in the room where it had that statue with the music directions I had noticed once I defeated the enemies that lingered in this room.

Like all the other times, I picked up Makar to face the Music Stone. The Stone got opened when we played the Wind God's Aria so we went through the entrance once the door was opened.

Erm maybe carrying Makar to this room was a bad idea as it had enemies like Darknuts and what's that clanging? It would sound like something is going back and forth, hitting the end of the walls.

I hit one of the Darknuts' creatures back before its friend rammed its sword at my side where I think it had the burn from the mini boss. It was either on the right side or the left side…I don't really know; I had lost track of the amount of injuries I had gotten.

The three large Darknuts started to come towards me menacing as they each raised their swords. The current Darknut (the one I started to attack) threw its sword at me, causing me to duck down as I heard the sword hitting against the wall before it went on the floor.

The enemy was confused since it couldn't find its sword, leaving me to deal with the other two that walked towards me. I struck the enemy when it had found its sword and before it could hit me, I swiftly ducked down to avoid the black Darknut which made him to hit his friend. Smirking, I jumped into the air to do the helm splitter just as the other white Darknut (the one that didn't got hit at all) decided to strike.

Yeah I know. It sounds confusing…

Luckily, the three Darknuts were here together letting me to hit all of them to do a spin attack so that they fell to the ground. Apparently, the other white Darknut was dead leaving me with two left.

I decided to finish the last white Darknut before I had to deal with the black one. When the white one died, I furiously attacked the black one until something rammed me at my side.

What the…

I cleared the stars that were shown as I noticed that there was a red Darknut… where did he come from? Maybe he was always there and I hadn't notice it…

I knew I was going to regret this but I did the Hurricane Spin to end the black one. Dizzily, I clumsily hit something but I found out that it was the ground. Shaking myself, I got everything back in order so I could finally end the red one.

At long last, every single Darknut was killed. Good thing too or otherwise I would probably pass out from exhaustion. The metal bars slid up, revealing my way out before having the other door to lift itself up, showing the Boss Key Chest.

It was those box traps that made the clanging sound when we entered the next part. After making ourselves a path, we timed it right then we went across. I knew we didn't had that much left of the temple which was why I was hurriedly finishing up the things I needed to do.

Though, the hurriedness had nearly paid my price when I went to pass the box trap. My timing wasn't good so that was why I felt its breeze brushing past by me letting me to have my breath caught in my throat. I seriously didn't feel like dying now.

I yelped the moment we entered the new room. Two loud roars made me to jump with startle, accidentally dropping Makar. I turned around to face those one eye statues that jumped towards me, nearly squishing Makar in the process. Thank the goddesses Makar moved out of the way.

No sooner or later, the statues were killed however when the last one went haywire, the force of the explosion sent us both flying backwards, having me smashing against the wall as I protected Makar as to not have him have any injuries.

"Link!" he squeaked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just…dazed." I replied, shaking my head to clear the daze out of my head.

I cringed when I heard my ears ringing. Anyways, I might get an earful from Makar as I had to chuck him in the middle of the room. The wind came out of the vent just as I threw Makar, letting him to float nearly aimlessly and I played the Command Melody.

_Sorry Makar_ was my last thought before I went into the weird sleeping state.

Makar grumbled when I chucked him. Nevertheless, he went back to his business. He would have to yell at me when I am awake. When we entered the next room, as I killed the bird, I heard Makar speaking to me.

"Link, I think that the Hookshot you have can probably latch onto the trees I planted. Give it a try!"

"Alright!" I called back. So it was called a Hookshot not a Hookchain or whatever I called it.

I really didn't like the fact that the Hookshot nearly yanked my arm out of my socket. It felt unpleasant. Makar already got to his destination once I played the familiar tune.

The thought of finally defeating Ganondorf made me to feel happy and scared. Happy that there will be no more tears that will be shed because of their loved ones getting kidnapped. Scared that I might lose even with the Master Sword. What happens if I had lost? What will happen to the Master Sword? What will people who always had looked up to the Hero will think of now? Surely, they would think horrible thoughts about the Hero and they will turn against him.

"Link!" the sudden voice from Makar made me to drop myself when I used the Hookshot to the tree in which the Korok had planted after I used the Command Melody. I let go of my hand, allowing me to plummet myself. Freaking out, I just luckily grabbed the edge of the platform while kicking my legs up on the cliff in attempt to pull myself up. Small rocks tumbled down to the abyss.

"Calm yourself, Link!" Makar cried out.

Taking a few deep breaths, I heaved myself up and landed on the ground sprawled.

"Never do that." I replied, shutting my eyes tight.

"Sorry, Link." No answer. "Link!" Makar tried again until he realized that I had fallen asleep.

* * *

I moaned when I felt a headache coming. So not cool.

"Hello sleepyhead." Makar said, cheerfully. "Had a nice nap?"

"Guess you could say that." I mumbled. "Ugh…I don't want to get up. The ground feels nice and cool."

Makar sighed. "Your loss then. But I'm not sure if the Skulltula would appreciate that."

Immediately jumping back up, I crawled backwards at the mention of the Skulltula.

"What?! Where?!" I exclaimed only to find Makar cracking a smile before laughing. I scowled when he pulled a prank. "Not funny." I growled, forcing myself to get up.

"It is!" Makar laughed.

We got out of the room at last and then we were met with two switches; one for Makar and one for me. It was easy to figure it out. It opened another shaft of where the wind's breeze could fly us up. The door in front of us got opened by twirling itself sideways and then it stayed still when it reached its spot.

I bit my lip as I studied just how long the fall is. Shrugging, I jumped down while Makar was picked up. I screamed and as I continued to fall down, I felt something ripping a piece of my sleeve and then just as we neared the end of the long fall, Makar used his flying ability just in time, making me to fall face first on the ground. At least, it wasn't a hard impact.

"Stupid Link." the Korok mumbled at my stupidity.

Ignoring him, I continued to explore the temple while Makar sometimes helped me when he wasn't using his smart remarks. I also battled some new creatures and old creatures such as stalfos and bokoblins. Yes those guys again…it was either stalfos or redeads; one of the two. Eventually, we reached the Big Boss at long last.

"Are you ready?" Makar asked.

"No." I squeaked.

He rolled his eyes. "Go. I'll be waiting."

"Thanks for the moral support." I sulked as I reluctantly went inside the big door.

I jumped down to the sand and the moment I did, something started to shake though I felt myself sinking but at the same time, I wasn't. Perhaps, the ground was just too soft. Something started to rain down the walls like a waterfall, having the light to enter in. The ground that was in the center of the room was now covered with what it looked like sand and then something terrifying abruptly came out of the ground, revealing the enemy.

It flew into the air, letting out some kind of a noise that was between a shriek and a squawk. It was nearly huge having the mouth and the head sideways while having a medium-size tail behind him. Oh yeah; it had spikes on the tail. It was the most grotesque creature I had ever seen.

It finally stopped flying around, allowing itself to plunge back down into the sand with head first.

The battle had begun.

When it dove into the ground, I slightly panicked because I didn't know where it was.

_Where is it? Where is it? _ I thought as I ran around the chamber almost endlessly.

I squinted my eyes when I thought that something was slowly emerging out of the pit. I blinked back with startle once the mysterious shape was figured it out. It was the head of the beast, showing the nearly long-size tongue which caused me to shudder with disgust.

It was tricky to hookshot the tongue especially if the sand keeps on moving towards the beast. I missed the tongue a couple of times and when I finally got it, I hacked it away.

I cringed and shuddered when the slime of the beast fell on me before it vanished into the sand. Ew. All of a sudden, I saw the sand blackening but I didn't know what that meant until the beast grabbed a piece of my tunic at the back, lifting me upwards as I let out a terrified scream.

Don't eat me! I don't taste good!

Panicking, I stabbed the beast's jaw, hearing it screech with agony and it dropped me to the ground. I grunted when I reached the ground before scrambling back up to get the tongue towards me.

After I hit it, the beast went back to bury itself in the sand but unexpectedly it rammed itself against me which made me to fall at the side as the beast flew up. Many miniature version of itself showed up and one of them grabbed my waist with its tail to fling me across the air. I was lucky that I didn't got smashed against the wall; only a meter was behind me to actually be crashed against it.

Muttering, I hastily got up to destroy its offsprings' or buddies or whatever they are to him. At the last one, I forced myself to dodge when the beast came crashing down into the sand, destroying the larvae. I was nearly eaten when the monster flew up before it buried itself into the sand, making me to feel its breeze.

Finally, the creature recoiled in pain as I delivered the last blow to it. It sunk down then rose back up, blindly flying around the room to let out its horrible shriek and then it turned itself into sand, having the body to explode from tail to the head.

The firm ground that was once buried underneath the sand emerged out of it. I released a sigh of relief, letting myself to fall on the soft sand with exhaustion. After that, I sprinted towards the blue light that was in the middle of the triforce and soon, the jingle sound came.

I took a glance to see Makar running towards me. I nodded to Makar, indicating to play the Wind God's Aria. I also breathed a deep breath as this was the last step before the Master Sword was returned to its full state.

Like with Medli, Fado appeared to play along and the yellow glow of the triforce shone too. That same force came when I picked up the sword and with a tug, the blade of the Sword grew a bit longer and it was shiner.

"Link, I have fully restored the power to repel evil to your Master Sword. And my ancestors are most satisfied. I shall continue praying to the gods here." Makar replied as the column of light appeared on the glowing triforce.

"Link, please step into the light and return above ground. May the winds of fortune be at your back."

"I'll miss you, Makar." I bent down to hug him before I finally released him. It was hard to let go of your friends.

Who knows? Maybe I'll see them one day.

I stepped into the light and it spun me around, teleporting me out of the chamber.


	22. The Ship of Rumors

**Shoutout: **Also, forgot to give another shoutout to sirmrfish for following and favoring me as an author.

Chapter 21: The Ship of Rumors

"…I see. So…the Forsaken Fortress has already…" I looked up to see the King of the Red Lions and a fish. I think it was a fish.

"Ahh, like a molting snake that casts its dead skin! That place is so empty and quiet…one can almost hear the echo of dead leaves falling to the cold, cracked ground!"

"…."

"Why? What alls you? What? Lose the long face!" the fish exclaimed. "The monsters are gone from the world! Doesn't that make you a little happy?"

I perked up when the fish said that. The monsters are gone? I quirked an eyebrow at the odd information it gave. The fish swam away when it saw me running to them.

Daphnes spotted me.

"Link, I have troubling news…Ganon has not shown himself above the seas since Valoo unleashed his fiery wrath upon him. And what's worse, there is not a creature stirring in his base of operations in this world…the Forsaken Fortress. I cannot imagine how it is possible, and yet I cannot shake this foreboding feeling I have about the princess, Zelda."

"Do you think that he is underneath the seas?" I asked, also being troubled.

"He may be Link but you must search for all the Triforce shards so that we can head back to Hyrule without delay!"

"What?!" I nearly shouted. "Do you not realize that if we go looking for those, Ganon may already reach Zelda!"

"I know Link but we must to do it." he replied, sternly.

When I was on the boat, I clumsily dropped the baton into the water when I tried to play the Ballad of the Gales to warp us. Jumping out of the boat, I searched for the wand erm baton underneath the water. At least the water wasn't very deep. Once found it, I carefully played the tune to warp us to the spot of where I wanted to go.

Something told me to go to the Deku Tree and that was why, I warped us to Forest Haven.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." I mumbled when I swam on the waters. The burn from my side stung like crazy the minute the water touched it. I hissed and muttered nonstop until I got out of the water.

Maybe, I should've taken care of the burnt first…

I sniffed, realizing that I'm so stupid sometimes. I have a fairy and yet, I'm not using it. I took out the bottle that contained the fairy creature and I opened the bottle. I shuddered pleasantly, feeling myself slowly healing.

I also liked the fairies.

"How are things in the world, Link?" the Deku Tree asked.

"Tired. In pain. Horrible." I replied, flatly.

He chuckled before speaking. "As you can see, I am slowly growing older and feebler. It seems only my wisdom is full of vigor lately. But that is just the way of life, child, and not cause for sadness."

"You're not going to die yet, are you?" I asked, worried. Where will I go to help if the Deku Tree died? I know I can go to Daphnes but…

"Only time will tell, child. Also, if there is anything you wish to know, just ask! I will aid you as I may. What do you wish to learn about?"

I thought about how the Koroks aren't here.

"The Island Koroks."

"Are you concerned about the little Koroks who left the safety of our Forest Haven? It is indeed true that there are many islands on the Great Sea that have grown dark and dangerous. Who know what perils might await my children? I shall mark the places that my Korok children have journeyed to on your Sea Chart, Link. Could you be so kind as to check on them for me as you proceed with your quest?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you, Link. I entrust their care to you…Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

"Nothing for now." I replied.

"I see. Well, if ever you wish to ask anything else of me, you are welcome to do so."

It amazes me to see how much faith and trust the Deku Tree has in me. It felt like he had met me somewhere before. I only wish where though.

To get where I needed, I played the Wind's Requiem (a tune I hadn't played in a long time) and followed the wind's breeze. We arrived at an island to check up on a Korok since I spotted it with the telescope.

The telescope…

Aryll…what's she doing now? What about the pirates? How is she doing with _them_? I can't imagine leaving her with them. I just can't. She better be unharmed when I get back to her or they're going to pay dearly.

_Violence doesn't suit you._

Will you seriously tell me who the hell are you?! Are you going to torment my mind every now and then?

_Perhaps. Perhaps not._

Annoyed, I played the Balled of Gales to warp us at Southern Fairy Island then once we arrived at the sea, I conducted the Wind's Requiem to follow the breeze. I was just thankful that I could at least eat something and to sleep as well so I wouldn't worry as long as Daphnes wakes me up when we reached the island.

I also grabbed some of the water from the Forest since I thought about "re-growing" the trees of what Koroks planted. We warped to the next area to check up on another Korok and by that time, the blue sky was setting in to a sunset. Another Korok was checked upon while his tree was re-grown to its normal state.

I stifled a yawn as we went to check up on another one.

"Might as well go to Windfall Island, Link." the King told me.

"No way. I'm not tired." I made a yawn. Traitor.

He smirked. "I think you are. There's no sense of continuing the Korok Madness if you're exhausted."

"Korok Madness?" I asked, incredulously.

"Might as well call it…and it's something I came up with. And besides, you're running low on your supplies."

* * *

"That's so not true!" I protested. "The status of the Hero of Time is equal to the King! Why else everyone looks up to him with such high honor?"

"Because he's the one who defeats evil and has never failed them whereas the King tries to keep balance within his people. Sometimes, it doesn't work you know. If you don't do it probably, there would be riots and chaos and well things that sometimes not even the King can be able to fix it." he stated.

"Aren't you smart?" I replied, sourly. "The Hero of Time has got to have one of the hardest jobs or duty or whatever the heck! I mean: how many people can go back in time? Barely."

The King rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. This child in his opinion is just a guy that is hard to reason with. He doesn't know how other people in his hometown deals with him.

"And so does the King. And that is why, the Hero of Time does not nearly have the same status as the King. He may be in second position next to the King."

Frowning, I slumped back into the boat before eating a piece of loaf. There was just no way to reason with Daphnes.

"Yeah, that's why you suddenly got turned into a boat which makes the Hero of Time to be in a higher position." I stated, bluntly.

If boats could sneer, he certainly at least tried to do one. "As of now."

"How did you got turned into a boat and why?" I asked, curiously. Ever since I had found out that the boat was actually Daphnes of Hyrule, I was curious why he was transformed into a boat.

"The answers you seek will be answered later on." he replied, mysteriously earning an irritating groan. When we had reached the Tower of the Gods, Daphnes explained to me that it is still too early for me to come to this place.

"Quickly! You must now think only of the eight shards and completing the Triforce of Courage."

"I don't even know where to look for them!" I replied with frustration. We finished checking up on Koroks.

"Trust me, you'll know."

_Kaboom!_

"What?!" I swerved my head to see the sudden abrupt explosion. "Where did that come from?"

The King didn't reply as he too had heard it but it was until he widened his eyes and shouted.

"A bomb is headed towards us!" he shouted, harshly swinging to the side to avoid the bomb. Cold water greeted us when the bomb exploded once it reached the water.

"Who's firing it?" it was nighttime so we couldn't really see it.

"I don't know but I don't think it's not a human."

Another bomb came and this time, it was an inch of hitting us but once it exploded, the force of it made me to fall off the boat and into the water. I didn't notice it but something narrowly struck me though it only caused me to be hurled backwards underwater.

It died down somewhat and I was able to swim towards the surface as I saw Daphnes trying to dodge the oncoming bombs. After that, I got up on the boat to return fire.

"It would be better if it was daylight." I muttered, firing another bomb.

The stupid object (I think it was one) kept on firing its bombs nonstop. The bomb would sometimes splash close to us and other times, I would fall off the boat. Pretty soon, it was daylight which made it easier for me to see what was firing the bombs.

It was a small ship that had two cannons at the side. Thinking, I swam out of the water (yeah, I fell in again) and I knew I was going to get an earful but it has to be done.

"By the way, I'm going to get an earful from you but if you don't mind, set sail forward." I told him.

"Set sail? What are you trying to do? Going to bomb that ship up-close?" he asked, wittily.

When I went silent, he gasped. "Link, you're out of your bonkers! Are you mad?! You could get yourself killed! No. I refuse."

I threw an annoyed look. "Look Daphnes—"

"_King _Daphnes."

"_King _Daphnes," I rolled my eyes. "That's the best shot we got and aren't you the one who wants nothing more than to hurry up to find those Triforce shards? If we keep on battling at the distance of where we are right now, we would be here for another nightfall and Tetra erm Zelda might already be in danger."

Reluctantly, he sailed towards the enemy's ship but carefully dodged the flying bombs. Without a warning, the boat nastily jerked sideways so that both of us were underwater. Muffling a screech, I sloppily grabbed the edge of the seat before the King pulled us back up.

I grunted when I landed on the seat as I coughed out the water.

"What did you do that for?!" I exclaimed, sprouting out the water of my mouth.

"If you wanted me to be into pieces, that was the best way I could've avoided the bomb."

"You could've warned me." I muttered.

"There was no time!"

The opponent ship at long last died after hitting it two times. We then warped ourselves to Diamond Steppe Island. I just got a sinking feeling that we're supposed to go there. Once climbing on the cliffs with the help of the Hookshot, I fell into a hole that led me to a firm ground.

I suddenly got a very bad feeling about this. It looked like more of a maze if anything else. A nearly haunted one, at that. I looked around only to see that I was already at a dead end so I jumped into a cauldron that had fog in it—it didn't look safe—but anyways and I was in a different part.

Turning to my left then straight, I defeated the floor hand and in returned the hand grabbed the pot in attempt to throw at me but I smashed its hand before it could throw it. When it was defeated, I grabbed the stick to light the top on fire so I can carry it like a torch then went back to where I killed the floor hand.

Spotting a fog cauldron, I lit it up with flames probably killing of whatever it was inside of it. I also did that for the other cauldron when I got out of the spot then I threw the stick ahead of me and then I went back to the spot of where I destroyed the floor hand and jumped into the cauldron.

I get it; the cauldrons can teleport.

And then I went into another cauldron to be warped to a new area of the maze where I got greeted from the floor hand. Cauldron after cauldron, I finally got to the chest which contained a Ghost Ship Chart. I remember about a man who told me about the Ghost Ship at Windfall, I believe.

I drew in a sharp breath when I figured that I would eventually get to explore the Ship.

I got out of the maze by entering in a column of light that was down below and it warped me out. I then got out my chart to look at where the Ghost Ship was. Once spotting it, I blinked when I saw something blue that appeared to be circling around something.

So, I headed towards that way; simply finding the ominous Ghost Ship. I gulped nervously while shaking my head back and forth.

"Scared? Or simply nervous?" Daphnes asked, noticing my sudden reaction.

"How about both?" I replied, meekly.

"It's understandable, Link. Even I am a bit of afraid of what lies in this Ship. So whenever you're ready, Link, we will go." he told me.

I stared at the Ship, thinking. This one can't be too bad. The most horrible thing I had ever done throughout this journey was meeting face to face with Ganondorf and the Tower of the Gods. There's just something about that tower I hate.

Like he said, we set sail towards the Ghost Ship and entered in.

The King "parked" outside of the Ship as there was no other way to get in with the boat, much to my dismay. I cringed when I climbed up the slimy ladder while I slipped occasionally. I got to the top of the deck just to look at my new surroundings.

It was like any other ship you would see except this one was more haunted and well scary looking. The sails of the ship were so torn it's unreal. It's like an inhuman creature ripped it apart. Other parts of the ship were completely broken apart as some of the wood was dangerously hanging down from other pieces of woods. Just barely.

The Ship creaked as it moved sideways while I carefully walked on the nearly broken deck. Once the door was seen, I sprinted towards the door and went inside.

The inside of the ship reminds me of Tetra's ship; Niko's place. A small ray of light entered in through a broken wall, revealing the night sky. Ahead of me was a faint shape of a ladder. I looked up to see something ominously slithering across the ceiling; it looked like water.

The minute I jumped, enemies started to assault me such as the whizzrobe (I finally got to ask the King about those odd birds) and a poe.

A perfect location for the poe.

I defeated the two poes making the ladder to drop down so that it could be accessible. The ship would creak sometimes whenever I walk down the path then climbed up the ladder to spot a chest. I also saw a painting so with interest (that was behind the chest up on a wall), I went to the picture to look at it.

It was a painting of a face; might've been a man's face since it had more of man's features than a feminine. I blinked with startle when I saw the demonic twisted smile vanished like magic but the interestingly and (creepily) is that when I went closer to it since I might've imagined it, the face went expressionless.

Odd moaning was heard as I jerked my head towards the new noise. Since I was new to this Ship, I didn't know where the sound came from so I chose to ignore it.

I opened the chest to receive a Triforce chart. As soon as I grabbed the chart, a sound that sounded like a demonic screaming or laughing was heard causing me to jump with fright.

"Who's there?!"

My vision started to go hazy while I tried to squint at a place that was ahead of me as I thought I had seen something. It was no use at all and my world went black.

* * *

"Link, wake up!" a firm voice replied.

Gasping, I frighteningly shot up with eyes wide whereas my body shook badly. Unexpectedly, two names came out of my mouth though I had no idea who they were.

"Midna! Navi!" I exclaimed, freaking out all of a sudden. "That voice! Where are we? The Ghost Ship!"

"Link, calm yourself!" the King ordered. My eyes that were once frantically looking around the Great Sea now looked at the King's worried face. "Link, who's Midna and Navi?"

I was pale. I can tell you that much. "Midna…? I don't know! What's going on?"

Forcefully, the cold water met me so I coughed and sputtered out of my mouth. Something picked me up and threw me back into the boat.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know! One minute was fine and then the next a demonic laughter came out of nowhere when I grabbed the Triforce Chart! I swear I saw something ahead of me. I didn't know what it was since I already passed out! Where's the ship?" I responded, frantically.

"It disappeared. Do you know who made the demonic laughter?"

"No! I don't know! I don't!" I exclaimed. "I also a painting with a demonic smile and the minute I went up to it, the smile vanished! Like it was never there!"

"I see." he replied before pausing. "When you have calmed down, I have some words to tell you."

I shut my eyes tightly, trying not to reveal the events that happened from moment ago. I just can't go back to that ship. I just really got a bad feeling about this; like…I don't know how to explain it but it sort of feels like that's my deathtrap for real this time. If I continue to venture in further, the dangerous traps and threats would be so hazardous that not even I could complete it.

"We both know how you feel, Link but I hate to do this to you. We must complete the Ship fully and get one of the Triforce shards. We also know that both of us would want Ganon to die. The whole world wants to see the demon dead. That's the only way you could ever be reunited with your sister. I'm sorry, Link."

I slightly whimpered though deep down, I knew he was right. He was always right.

Author's Note: I thought it would be interesting for Link to yell out Midna's and Navi's name. Also, the argument with the status of the Hero of Time and the King came out of the blue so sorry if it didn't really make sense :/


	23. Triforce Shards and Triforce Charts

**Shoutouts: **Thanks to ZeldaFreak6535 for favoring, following the story and for favoring and following me as an author.

Chapter 22: Triforce Shards and Triforce Charts

_To reach Thorned Fairy Isle, head north from here._

We decided to go to Bird's Peak Rock; I think it was called like that since I was still shaken from the events from the Ghost Ship. By the time we reached the little island, it was raining.

The gate got opened as I had spotted the switches up on the enemies' bird nest with a telescope. So I used a seagull to make it fly over there. I then went to the place of where the gate got opened and fell into a hole. When I reached the ground, I could sense that there was a hidden treasure chest somewhere within this room.

Something told me to use my baton to play a tune though I didn't know what tune so that was why I selected many random tunes in attempt to try to reveal the chest. Finally, at the last one which was Wind's Requiem, a chest was revealed out of thin air so I got another Triforce Chart.

Of course, I couldn't read it so the chart will have to get deciphered somewhere.

"Don't touch me with those filthy hands, you mischievous little scamp!" the voice from the man on the door yelled. I shrieked at the sudden voice when we reached another island and well reached the door of a house.

"Who—what?!"

"You must really be daft. On the door, now!" it commanded, making me to whip my head to face the door to see a man on it.

"Uhh…" I faltered.

He rolled his eyes if he could do that, erm. "This cabana belongs to the master, and the master alone! You grimy, trespassing little scoundrel! Away with you! _Away_, I say!"

Sneering, I searched into my bag that held many items and took out the Deed letter or something. I got that when I played hide and seek with the kids from Windfall Island and after giving the teacher twenty Joy Pendants.

"Ewww! Unclean! Most foul! Don't lay those grungy hands…Wait…Tha…? Tha…That's-!?" he seemed to struggle for words.

I smirked. "Yes it is."

"Why that's the…" he seemed to ignore me. "Are you…Are you the new master?! Are you Master Link? Ah…I am so pleased to hear that name! Master Link…Please be gentle on this fine door!" he said, sending his love which made me to stare at him with a dumb-founded look.

I entered the house to find that it was actually a cozy relatively size room with a bluish grey rug in the middle of the room while there were picture frames around the circular house. Plants and tables were present as there were statues that resembled like the man on the door.

A fireplace was a bit further ahead of me, warming up the place. I also saw up on the ceiling that something like a grappling hook could be used on. So, I used the item and swung back and forth a bit. The fire in the fireplace died down and I went into the hole since I had seen it after walking towards it.

Murky ankle-deep water greeted me when I fell down. This room looked like it was another maze. Great. After some twists and turns, I got to a spot after encountering with some enemies like redeads. I still hate those.

The treasure chest revealed itself once I played the Wind's Requiem and I obtained another Triforce Chart. I then got out of this place.

We then went to another island that was called Islet of steel to capture the Triforce Chart. Annoyed, I got blasted out of the boat after two cannons came from both sides unexpectedly, sending me into the water. The ship that was in front of me was destroyed and I chose to ignore the other two ships.

We entered through the entrance to find that the place was filled with water and with an odd structure-like building which turned out to be the spot for the Triforce Chart.

I cried out when the fire scorched a piece of my skin on my left arm while I tried to battle one of the whizzrobes. There were two of them, in fact. The first one died easily due to the lack of defense against the Fire Arrows. However, just as I fired one of the Fire Arrows, the whizzrobe released its flames.

I was on another island called the Stone Watcher Island or something like that and I was currently in a cave-like place that was in that island. I had to battle many creatures such as Bokoblins, Mighty Darknuts, moblins and so on just to grab the Triforce Chart. Like seriously!? Are you trying to send me to my doom?!

Harshly and I mean harshly, one of the Mighty Darknuts pierced its sword through my shoulder that looked like it was my sword arm and it twisted its blade, hearing the sickening crack. This happened when I was busy focusing on its friend (there were two of them) and that bastard just so happened to stab his bloody sword at the back of my shoulder.

Panting heavily, I muffled a cry when the fiend pulled the sword out of my shoulder carelessly. Being doubled over with the pain, I buckled down to my knees as I clutched my bleeding shoulder.

When I got up, one of them charged at me, tackling me down against the pillar. The pillar crashed down, sending the rocks to tumble to the ground. With no time at all, I picked up the sword with my good arm to stab at the creature at its chest. Once I did that, the beast howled with pain before it collapsed onto the ground, dead.

The other creature got defeated after I put many hits on it.

As a result, I stumbled down to the ground exhausted from the battle. I did not want to sleep here at all. I refuse. Or rather I do not want to lose consciousness here.

Fiddling with the stuff in my bag, I got out the gauze to fix my wounded shoulder before continuing; I will heal myself later. The last chamber was where the hidden treasure chest was.

Thank the goddesses.

The really _really _hardest places I had ever been to was the Labyrinth. I hate it with my guts! There were so many floors that I lost count and had gotten lost at least a couple of times which caused me to mutter endlessly.

_**The Savage Labyrinth**_

_Deep in the never-ending darkness, the way to the Golden Shard you seek awaits. _

The minute I fell through the hole, numerous of Keeses greeted me by swarming all over me. Yet, they were easily dispatched as it takes only one strike. The fire died out when every single Keeses were killed, making me to fall yet to another hole. Mutant versions of rats started to assault me but like with the Keeses, they were also killed though the last one decided to scratch my cheek with its spear…

Anyways, down to another hole I went.

This one was filled with Bokoblins—the enemies in which I hadn't seen in a long time. So, you already know what the results with these ones are.

They're dead.

Down another hole.

This one was filled with—I groaned when I saw the enemies.

Red ChuChus.

Strange-like fire larvae's were the next creatures I had to kill. Room after room, I got to a room where it was a bit dark except the only light that came was from the fire in which it was surrounding the hole. This room had bokoblins and fire Keeses.

Then came the moblins; the creatures I really despise. My right arm wasn't as best as my sword arm which is my left. I still couldn't use my sword arm as it was slowly healing.

It sucks.

The dangerous battle was when the last moblin and I were dangerously close to the raging fire. It was when the brute decided to push me back; in other words we were clashing. Finally (and somehow I managed to do it), I pushed the brute back aggressively. Apparently, it was so aggressive that it fell to the ground on its back and I leapt into the air to stab the fiend at its chest. It was killed, letting out its final howl.

In result, the fire vanquished and I fell through the hole.

The next room totally took me by surprise as it had no enemies at all. Nothing. Nada. Just plain silence.

Down to another hole.

Room after room, I got into a room that has varieties of bokoblins and green ChuChus…

This is getting old.

At least it had deku babas so I guess that's different…

At one point (in this room I was currently at), I was busy fighting a green ChuChu until something unexpectedly popped out of a jar slicing my back vertically. Grunting, I spun upwards ending the bokoblin.

Fixing up the wound, I went through another hole.

And finally, after defeating every single enemy, I got the Triforce Chart.

But something told me that I wasn't done just yet since I stared at the statue suspiciously. I was proven right when the statue got blown up after I pointed at it with a ray of light from my Mirror Shield.

So…

I fell in the hole only to meet with the redeads.

The other stupid thing I did was that one when I stunned the head from the stalfo (I'm in a different room) and placed the bomb beside the stunned skull. I thought the bomb had already blown up so I took out my Skull Hammer and smashed at the skull.

What I didn't know was that the little "shockwave" that came from my Hammer had triggered the bomb, making it to explode which sent me through the air and hit the ground.

I need to see more carefully…

And I got shocked when I entered the next lair of the labyrinth after defeating the mutant version of rats. Many different colors of ChuChus plopped down to the ground from the ceiling. I started to attack the yellow ChuChu but it zapped me the moment I jumped into the air above it.

I then got zapped again when I did a jump attack. Apparently, the red ChuChu (who knew they can zap too?) knew I was going to perform a move so that was why I got shocked.

It felt like my heart couldn't move anymore after being electrocuted twice. I was aching all over including where my shoulder got wounded. Hey, at least I was somewhat getting better with my right arm…but it still needs a lot of work.

All of them (well more like a third of them) decided to zap me brutally. I can't tell you how much I was in pain. I was simply trying to get my shield but I wasn't quick enough and that's how I got zapped when they assaulted me.

"You guys are really annoying!" I cried, seeing at least half of them lunging towards me. Growling with frustration, I did a simple spin attack.

The really cool part and the painful part was that when the green ChuChu lunged at me, we both attacked each other at the same time; the ChuChu released its electricity while I fired a jump attack at it. So we both suffered some damage.

Oh yeah; all of us that includes the two moblins and I got knocked over when I did a spin attack and one of them attacked me. In result, I was just sprawled out on the ground and wanted nothing more than to get out of this goddesses forsaken hell.

Damn this!

Anyways…

This time I didn't get knocked over when I charged my sword to be bathed in pure light. I swirled around in circle on the floor then got up to knock the black Darknuts out.

That happened when I arrived at a different chamber.

I ended the last black Darknut with a mighty jump attack. The black Darknut fell down to the ground to his doom.

I entered the very last hole and collapsed on the ground where apparently I got teleported since I just luckily landed on the column of light. I don't think I could carry myself out of this hell hole.

Why I collapsed?

Because I'm so damn tired and sore.

* * *

"What?! 398 Rupees?!" I cried.

"Yup! 398 Rupees to decipher the Chart you currently possess." Tingle told me.

"You're crazy." I muttered before reluctantly handing the chart and the money.

"Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-Hmpah! Become…READABLE!" he did some weird crazy dance then handing me the readable chart. "Hmmm…Mr. Fairy! I have marked the location of the Triforce shard on your IN-credible Chart, too! When you open this chart on your Sea Chart, the place where the treasure is will shine forth! Then, just go to that place and rely on your chart to help you find the treasure! Would you like me to decipher another chart?"

Muttering, I handed him another chart and he did the same dance. I handed him the rest of the Triforce Chart so that it could be readable. Bloody Tingle. I'm nearly broke!

Okay, I'm not broke. I'm far from being broke seeing that I have 1, 816 Rupees left.

After that, I started to go to an island called Greatfish Isle since the first Triforce Shard is located on that Isle. I frowned when we reached the spot.

"What is the matter?" the King spoke when we reached the spot of where the shard was located. The weather here was stormy.

"It appears that we have already arrived at the marked spot but I don't…" I studied the map closely. It looked like…"It looks like that it's…in the water?"

Thinking, the King told me that he will lower its "grappling rope" to capture the item. When he feels the rope is being tugged, that's when I have to pull it. I took the item out and sent it into the water below to wait for the tug. When the tug came, I gathered my strength to pull it out.

It showed a chest which got my curiosity though when I opened it, it revealed the Triforce Shard. Thank the goddesses I didn't had to fight any creatures or completing temples. This would be easy…

I hope.

Gale Isle, Stone Watcher Island, Outset Island (I was very surprised when I found out that there was a Triforce Shard at my hometown), Cliff Plateau Isles, Southern Triangle Island, Seven Star Isles and Two-Eye Reef were the locations of the Triforce Shards.

"Well done, Link! With the shards you have collected, the Triforce of Courage is now complete at last! We must make for Hyrule, quickly!"

That's exactly where we're headed to right now.

To the land beneath the waves.

"Well done, Link. You must show the Triforce piece you have assembled to the gods." the King told me.

I dug out the completed Triforce of Courage and held it in front of the entrance of the tower. Pretty soon, a light from the water came but when I lowered my left arm something shocked me.

"Oh! What is this? There, on your hand—the Triforce piece now dwells within you!" the King exclaimed. "It is the Triforce of Courage—proof that you are indeed the true hero. You have controlled the wind and crossed the seas, and here, near the end of your quest, the power of the gods has been bestowed upon you…Surely, from this moment on, you shall be known as the Hero of Winds…"

Hero of Winds…

What had happened to my simple life? The one I had before all of this happened?

"Link! Hero of Winds!" he boomed. "Go forth! To Hyrule! To Zelda's side!"

We then went into the light.

I let out a horrible gasp when I walked closer to the fallen object. The statue of the Hero of Time was cut in half.

Who would do this?

I clenched my fists with anger as the answer dawned upon me. It was probably none other than Ganondorf.

But if Ganondorf entered here…then…

"Zelda!" I cried out, running towards the basement.

Happily, I ran towards Zelda when I found her in the middle of the room. When she sensed that someone was here, she turned around only to suddenly disappear in a blink of a blinding light causing me to halt in my tracks with eyes wide.

"No…Zelda!" I shouted, running towards her. But it was too late when I dived for her, only to be sent to the ground.

"You have deceived yourself…" a voice came. "Did you think you'd be safe inside the castle? Foolish…" the evil cackle came, making me to know who exactly the voice belonged to.

"Ganondorf." I replied through my gritted teeth.

I could just feel him smirking. "Now that my power has been restored, there is no safe haven for you! I have taken your precious Zelda. And here, you shall fall into eternal slumber!" he responded cruelly.

Out of thin air, fire surrounded me as I searched desperately for an exit but I found none. I scrambled up.

And here comes two mighty Darknuts. They spotted its prey, releasing their odd strangle roar as they raised theirs swords back to try to attack me. I timed it right by doing a backflip to avoid getting it.

I grunted when I got struck slightly at the side from the darknut's sword hilt which caused me to fall down. Seriously, I do not have the time for this. Slowly but surely, the pieces of the targeted Darknut's armor was slowly getting off. I also had to pay attention to its friend as I did not want to die.

I also figured out a new strategy by chucking my Boomerang at them to slightly stun them so that I could attack them. I knew that if I had made one wrong move, I'll die for sure. This battle isn't like the ones I had fought previously. You lose some and then you win some.

In this case, I always win…erm some…

By the time the two mighty Darknuts had taken a lot of damage, I could tell they were about to be finished and same goes for me too. I grinned when it was their time to say goodbye which was why I started to perform to do a spin attack. However, unbeknownst to me, the foul creatures had also a trick up their sleeves.

As I slowly did a spin attack, they stabbed their swords into my abdomen from both sides (one at front and one at the back) making me to gasp as I watched them die before my eyes.


	24. Ganon's Tower

Author's note: *sniff* we're ALMOST done the story! Can you believe it?! I can't! *sob* I was actually disappointed that the Ghost Ship was not a part of the dungeon.

Chapter 23: Ganon's Tower

I gasped with pain…the pain was unbearable even when I tried to take deep steady breaths. It hurts! I couldn't move or do anything. It felt like I was frozen on the spot. My breathing became ragged.

Shutting my eyes tight, my hands made its way towards the hilt of the first sword that was facing the front. Even if I tried to do it slowly, it hurts. I couldn't do anything but to scream, a blood-curdling one, hearing the sickening cracks and twists of the bones inside. Gasping greatly, the sword at last was pulled out as I coughed the blood out of my mouth.

The toughest one was the sword that was at my back. It was scary how the two swords were in a perfect line; the blades weren't touching each other at all. An inch was between the two. Like I did with the front, I grasped tightly the second sword's hilt while shutting my eyes tightly.

Think of something nice…think of something nice…

Damnit!

I let out another blood-curdling scream when the sword was pulling away from my body. I couldn't take this anymore! All of this blood was really getting to me so I couldn't wait to end that bastard so that there won't be any more blood spilling from people.

I hated this!

My breathing slightly became normal as I had breathed heavily and I would pant like a dog, eagerly taking all the oxygen the air has to offer. The fire died down as I had noticed and I also knew that I had little energy left to go back to the King to tell what happened.

One step…two—nope. I clumsily fell back down after I tried to get up. Letting out a sigh, I tried again only to fail yet again.

This time though, the third time was my charm. However, I stumbled towards the wall that was closest to me for support and when I gathered everything that I needed to, I slowly took a step to get out of the castle.

It took a while, with every screaming pain that ran through my body, but I finally got out of the castle and into the sunlight. I must've entered through a back door as the door I usually get out was not the same. This one had a bridge that leads to a path at the end of the bridge.

I stumbled to the ground since I was in so much pain and felt like I couldn't continue to go on. But I couldn't give up just yet. I can't. Gingerly, I looked in my bag to see if I had any more fairies and I breathed out a sigh of relief when I did have one.

I opened the bottle and let the fairy to do her job and instantly, I felt better but still slowly healing so I fixed the wound with the gauze.

After resting for quite a bit, more enemies greeted me the moment I got off the bridge and onto the path that led to who knows where. I reached at the end of the path once I killed of the enemies that infested it and climbed up the set of stairs where it was needed to.

An enemy that was clad with red armor while it had gold linings welcomed me in a rude way when I reached the end of the step from the last set of stairs. I'm not sure if I can fight still especially with that wound still healing. Groaning softly, I started to hack the fiend away and it finally died.

I took out my telescope—or rather Aryll's telescope—to see some small nearly hidden enemies beside the target that was across from me. It has a large gap so I used the Hookshot to get to the other side after the enemies were killed with the Boomerang.

I did the same thing for the other one that also had a large gap and it was only accessible if I used the Hookshot. It was then that I entered inside the entrance. It was dark when I went in. Quickly seeing the small set of stairs, I ran towards them to enter a room after going through an entrance from the door.

It was stuffy when I arrived at the next room. Sweat continued to pour down my face as I wiped them away with my sleeve. Ahead of me had a platform that looked like a battle area whereas many bridges and pathways were connected to it.

All of the pathways and bridges seemed to be above the lava. I then went towards the platform and randomly chose a bridge where it showed the first enemy that seemed to be guarding the door. It was a bokoblin so naturally, those things are easy to beat.

Once it was beaten, I entered the entrance from the door.

Spotting enemies on the odd branches, I killed them with my bow and arrows before grabbing the branches with my grappling hook. I landed on the small rock island that was almost in the middle of the lava pool. Lava geysers would pop out of the lava every now and then.

Sometimes, two lava geysers would come close to me whenever I was on the branch from the grappling hook. The flaming fire would be close to my face, making me to feel its heat.

I took in two deep breaths when I climbed on the last branch as the only way to reach the firm ground was to climb the branch. Spotting two flaming flying skulls, I killed them with an arrow before making a jump with the Deku Leaf.

The minute I touched the entrance of the door something strange came and it felt like I was being transported. All of the colors were black and white which was strange as I did not recalled having any bosses being black and white.

I did a double jump when I realized I had seen the monster before. Looking up, I saw a tail and automatically thought back to Dragon Roost Island with Valoo being annoyed that something was pulling its tail.

I get it: this tower or whatever was designed to have all the previous bosses I had fought to make me to fight them again. But why?

Getting out my grappling hook, I latched myself on the tail so that the rock from the ceiling can hit the enemy's head. Since I know about the strategy of this, I should have no injuries at all. Of course, I couldn't really tell as these monsters somehow came back to life. Or did they even come back to life?

I got on the tail with the grappling hook just when the beast attacked. Like before, the rock fell on the monster's head, cracking a piece of its armor. The creature had enough of it, letting its armor to fall off so now it is vulnerable. It released a horrible screech before making me to attack it.

For a minute, I completely forgot what to do until I remembered that I had to bring the eye closer towards me so I could hit it. Using that plan, I grabbed the eye with the grappling hook to hack the eye away with the sword.

But on the last strike (I was still hitting it), something made me to warp myself out and I realized that I was back in the main room with the bridges and the paths connecting to the platform.

Guess I defeated it.

Up ahead, the door that had symbols reacted. One of the symbols that looked like the creature I just fought glowed, probably indicating that it was killed.

I killed another bokoblin after choosing a random path and entered through the door. This room looked like a hallway except it had trees and branches at the side as if it was creating a pathway for me.

I got on the swinging platform after hitting the odd object with the breeze from the Deku Leaf. Once the platform stopped a third of the path, I jumped on the odd branch with the help of the Leaf.

This went on until I reached the boss door and entered in. This boss was from the Forbidden Woods.

Taking out my Boomerang, I cut half of the vines that were anchoring the plant's body from the ceiling. I did the same thing to the other half. The plant collapsed to reveal the vulnerable Baba inside. I killed the Baba as many times I could before rolling out of the way as the plant closed up and the process continued.

And the beast was dead, warping me back to the main room. The symbol that looked like the creature glowed on its respective spot on the door I had seen before.

Do they always have to have bokoblins as a guard? They're so lame…but I prefer them than the moblins.

The next boss was from the Earth Temple. Yes, the very boring temple.

Tomb walls after tomb walls, the redeads were killed.

I ran up the stairs to have more enemies coming out of their tombs such as the Poes and the dark ChuChus. All of which they were very easy to beat.

Though, I saved the last Dark ChuChu since I stunned it with the Mirror Shield as it got hit from the ray of light. I placed the ChuChu on the switch I had seen which activated the stairs.

When I reached the top, the stairs vanished. The same thing happened with another activation of the stairs after I placed the rock-hardened dark ChuChu on the switch.

A stalfo greeted me before I could climb on the stairs so I took out the bomb which it exploded then stunned the skull with the boomerang and then finally demolished the skull.

Because the skull didn't let me go on the stairs, the stairs got hidden so I had to stun one of the dark ChuChus, placing it on the switch and then I went back to the stairs to climb them.

Now, it was the boss: Jalhalla. The odd boss.

Taking out my Mirror Shield, I ran towards where it had the column of light so that Jalhalla can be not transparent. I picked it up to hurl at the spiked pillars where it exploded into a group of Poes which allowed me to strike them one by one with my sword.

The Poes went into the large mask that was shown before it got transformed into Jalhalla.

The quicker way for me to defeat the small Poes was to use the Hurricane Spin. It was effective but made me to be dizzy like heck.

So, the battle went pretty quickly and soon I was warped back into the main room. Like before, the symbol on the door glowed on its respective symbol showing that Jalhalla was once again defeated.

And…

I am injury free!

…As for now.

I was still tired since I still had the wound from those two moblins. It hurts but I was able to do some of the stuff if I only take it easy. Of course, that would never happen in here. On the other hand, my shoulder got healed so I was able to use my sword arm.

About time too since I felt really weird battling with my right arm.

One more boss left.

I killed the stubborn bokoblin since it didn't want to die but it did. Anyways, like before, I arrived at the room.

Running to the odd switch, I climbed on it while having on my iron boots by putting them on and then painfully getting them off so I could be launched into the air. I did the same thing for the other launching switch that was behind a tall object in which I had to go around with the help of the Deku Leaf.

I passed the box trap by flying above it then landed safely where there wasn't the box trap. Bokoblins jumped out of its hiding spot which was from the pots but they were quickly demolished. After getting the stuff done here, I went to the boss room.

I wonder where Daphnes is.

The boss was from the Wind Temple. The horrible beast poked its head out of the sand which I grabbed the eye with the hookshot to strike the eye with the sword.

Small larvae's came out of the sand to attack me though with a quick hit from the sword, they too were destroyed making a clear entrance for me to grab the eye with the hookshot.

The beast went back into the sand after its eye got hit from my sword and I ran around so I wouldn't get eaten. It's just not my cup of tea.

This time, the monster flew into the air for a while before plunging itself into the sand. It slightly created a mini shockwave from the sand so of course, it would hit me, sending me to hurl backwards a bit.

At last, the beast died which I got back to the main room. The last symbol of the beast that was on the door glowed representing its death. Suddenly, an almost red looking angry symbol appeared on the door. The skull and its "bones" that was on the door started to crumple as well as the door crumpled, revealing the entrance.

I let out a sigh while plastering on a grin then I headed towards the dark entrance.

The room was semi-dark as it had an unearthly light and the light from the torches. It looked like a hallway though the hallway seemed to be expanded. I walked towards the stairs to climb them while my heart suddenly started to beat wildly.

What happens now? When will the battle between Ganondorf and I begin? What about Daphnes? Where is he? What will happen to him when this is all over and what about Tetra and I? Will we be able to go back to our normal lives?

Questions swarmed inside of my head as I killed the mutant rats that infested the stairs. A small blue light greeted me when I arrived at the next room. It was in the middle of the room that seemed to be pulsing sometimes. I also many doors but I didn't know which one to go in.

I looked down to see the sword that looked like it was pointing at something but what?

I then glanced up and saw that it was pointing to the door. Was that the right way? I didn't know at all. Gathering my guts, I went to the door in which the sword was pointing at. Goddesses, I hope this is right.

I frowned when I thought I went the wrong way which was why I went out of the door and looked at the other sword that pointed the other door so I went to that door.

I didn't know anymore as this was confusing.

Guess I have to pick randomly.

I suppose I was in the right pathway when I saw one of the candle holders. It looked like it was in a shape of a Triforce as it had a small triangle on the stick then the rest looked like it was carrying a basket almost.

The same candle matched the other candle that was to my diagonal left. To my diagonal right, there were candles that were lit on the candle holder.

Was this some kind of a pattern?

But on the other side that was diagonally in front of me, had four burning candles.

"Link…You must remember well the appearance of this room." the sudden voice made me to jump in fright.

"Who-?" I then remembered that I had the Stone. "Oh, Daphnes! What do you mean by that?"

"The shape of the floor…The number of items hanging on the walls…Such things are the keys to solving the riddles that lie ahead. Do not overlook anything!"

I nodded before he disappeared.

Alright then, I walked to my left where it had the writing Stone.

_The sword hilts of my servants who lurk deep in the darkness shall be the guideposts that point to me. _

I growled with frustration as I didn't get what that meant so I got out of the room and into the door that had water in front of me. I looked up to see many switches that were standing on something and I got my boomerang out.

Something about these items seemed peculiar to me. They nearly resembled like the ones with the candles…

Wait…

"That's it!" I shouted to practically no one.

I targeted one of the switches that were on the far right before targeting the other switch that was to my left side but it was closest to me. I then targeted the other switch that was to my right; this one was the closest to me.

And finally, I targeted the very last one. If I'm correct, these switches may represent the pattern of those candles.

The silver switches turned into yellow and something appeared in the water. It looked like a black swirling hole before bluish light emitted out of it. However, I squinted my eyes since I thought I saw something in the dark tunnel. Slowly, the figure was emerging making me to scream.


	25. The Final Battle is Near

**Shoutout: **Thanks to aesuuard for following the story and for following me as an author.

Chapter 24: The Final Battle is Near

"I see…So this is the portal through which Ganon was able to seep into the unsuspecting world above…"

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Daphnes going towards me. "Daphnes! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He chuckled. "Did I? I found it amusing."

"Of course you did." I muttered. "You might as well guess it anyway. He got Zelda."

He went creepily silent before he spoke.

"Link, we shall make use of this path that Ganon created for himself. If there is anything from the world above that you believe you need, then climb into the boat and enter the column of darkness!"

I nodded. "But just one second. I need to do something first."

I got out of the room and into the next room where it had those candles. You may think I'm being stupid but…

I jumped into the chasm below where—

I actually didn't die and found myself in a battling area. The phantom from Ganon reappeared in the air, floating around.

It was the same battle like it was in the Forsaken Fortress. The phantom would create a ball of blue light to throw at me and I will hit the light and it will go back and forth until the light struck Ganon.

I attacked him but he vanished, leaving his dark sword behind. Curiously, I stared at the empty spot.

That was…it?

Frowning, I went to the next door.

Ah, there he is.

Instead of creating a blue ball of light, this one was purple-black and I realized that he changed his strategy. Doing a regular spin attack didn't really work.

Shrugging, I did a Hurricane Spin but something hit the phantom as he fell to the ground being slightly weakened. I struck him and he vanished though this time, I knew where he was.

In another room.

The third battle he made was like the first one with the blue energy ball going back and forth til it struck him and I hit him.

The next room battle was lame as well since it was the same battle like the previous one.

The new room was not a different battle as it was the same battle from the two previous rooms. It was with the purple black ball so I used the Hurricane Spin to send the balls to him; I figured it out.

After striking him, I went to another room.

I groaned when the battle kept on repeating itself since in this room, he created the ball of blue light.

And you already know what the results are.

This next room, however, when I went in, the metal bars slid down shutting the exit. The chamber was nearly large so it is of course a battling area.

When I cautiously walked in the middle of the room, many of the same phantoms appeared surrounding me.

Ah, so it duplicated itself.

I got out of the circle when they attacked. The fake ones vanished, revealing the real one though before I could strike it, it vanished.

I also noticed how it was behind me…

Spotting the real one out of the fake ones, I did a helm splitter. Yet, when I jumped above its head, the fiend attacked me by ramming its sword at my side which caused me to fall to the ground and then it vanished.

Within seconds, they reappeared; all of them were raising their swords in a threatening matter.

The second time I nearly struck the real one but I missed it because I thought he was at the left instead, he was at the right. Muttering with irritation, I looked up to see him at the air creating an energy ball to throw it at me.

The energy ball struck collided with him after the fifth strike. Quickly going towards him, I hit him.

Curiously, the metal bars didn't went up until out of thin air, a chest appeared. Running towards it though, I stopped when the pain shot into my wound causing me to wince while I slightly wrapped my arm around my abdomen. When it faded away, I resumed to slowly turn the running into a jog to open the chest.

The item was a Light Arrow which could be very useful in this place as this was filled with dark creatures and well darkness.

I got out of the room by going to the entrance only to be warped at a place where it contained the phantom Ganon. He floated menacingly in the air, producing a red ball of light. Wanting to try out the Light Arrow, I aimed it at him and before he could release the ball of light, the arrow got shot and it pierced right through him.

He screamed, a horrible one, as the light over won the darkness that enveloped him. The phantom then exploded into ray of light as his sword dropped to the ground when he vanished.

Seeing that there was no other way out, I picked up the dark sword only to gasp as I felt the horrible evil from the sword. I could've sworn I felt the evil trying to go to my body but my eyes suddenly slowly changed into an evil color—a black one—and I knew I was running out of time.

Quickly spotting the door, I chucked the sword at the door to have it exploded into rays of light. The black that was slowly washing the blue color now disappeared leaving me to fall on the ground to my knees at the horrible feeling I just encountered.

How could he stand all that evil?

I know I had been transformed to be "evil" once but that was with the Poe in the Earth Temple with Medli. This one was nothing like that one. This one was pure evil.

I entered the dark entrance only to have light from the torches and nearly a grand staircase in front of me. I was nervous and scared. I knew I was coming close to actually battle Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Like…what happens if I fail? Well, I already know the answer.

Ganondorf would probably want to take over the world. The world will have no Hero and plus, they might have to wait for a new Hero to come…which could be quite a while…say a thousand years…?

I gave a sheepish grin when I shot the moblin at its erm…butt. He dropped the lantern by chucking it into the air and the lantern broke. However, the lantern just happened to be in front of me so that meant, fire was in front of me…

I seriously love the Light Arrow! It rocks!

Hurriedly killing the moblin, I climbed another set of stairs which also had a moblin but the moblin was unaware as it had its back facing me. Quietly, I took out the Light Arrow and shot at the unexpected moblin; it died.

Two moblins were on the flat ground after the second staircase came to an end but they were also quickly killed with the handy dandy Light Arrows.

Having Light Arrows is so much easier now.

I then climbed another set of staircase.

My heart started to beat wildly when I came at the end of the staircase but not before defeating the two moblins with the Light Arrows. This was it. The final battle was to come.

I was praying to the goddesses that I would win this battle. I would give anything to see the demon falling to his doom. Anything. That includes my life. Now, you might think that I'm being a bit too extreme here but what would you do? Would you give your life just to see the demon die? The demon that corrupted your world and took your loved ones?

Just stop and think for a minute and pretend that you are in my position while answering this question. Only.

What would you give to see this demon to die?

Taking a final breath, I pushed the door and went inside.

Water made its appearance when I went in. I walked on the water as I went forwards. I started to panic a bit when I reached the firm ground that was surrounded with water.

I could feel something watching me as I took a step on the firm ground, peering through the beautiful pink curtains. I gasped softly when I saw that it was Zelda that looked like to be sleeping on a bed.

"Do you sleep still?" the deep voice asked, the figure turning around.

I narrowed my eyes at Ganondorf who was inside the place of where Zelda was. I put myself in a fighting stance.

"Wait!" he spoke. "Do not be so hasty, boy…" he then placed two fingers on Zelda's forehead. Well, one at her head and one at her forehead.

"I can see this girl's dreams…Oceans…Oceans…Oceans…Oceans…" he kept on repeating. "Oceans as far as the eye can see. They are vast seas…None can swim across them…They yield no fish to catch…"

It feels like he was reciting some kind of a poem… I can slightly understand why Tetra—ugh, Zelda—was dreaming about oceans. She was a pirate before she got her true identity. She practically travelled on the sea her entire life.

"What did the King of Hyrule say? That the gods sealed Hyrule away?" he then faced me. "And they left behind people who would one day awaken Hyrule?!" he scoffed. "How ridiculous…"

"Kind of like you?" I offered, earning a very nasty sneer.

"So many pathetic creatures, scattered across a handful of islands, drifting on this sea like fallen leaves on a forgotten pool…What can they possibly hope to achieve? Don't you see?" he paused. "All of you…_your gods destroyed you!" _he snarled, dangerously glaring at me.

My glare hardened, not being fazed by his glare.

"I have been waiting for you, boy. For one like you…Yes…For the hero." he spoke the word as if it was a poisonous word. "Do not betray my expectations." he cackled. Sickening cracks were heard, making me to cringe as I heard them. I didn't know what was happening though, all I could see was the figure getting bigger and bigger as he released a roar.

Fear slightly ran through my body as I slowly walked backwards, my eyes still being glued on the humongous figure. The curtain rose into the air to reveal the terrible Ganon. It had a gray body with gold linings and it just looked hideous. It had more muscles and then, it let out another disturbing crack.

His massive hands rose into the air before splashing at the water dangerously while at the same time releasing a roar. If anything, it looks more like a wooden marionette yet this one took a form of a boar and there are some resemble of a spider.

I just realized that strings were attached to him. I gulped before running away as the puppet was slowly walking towards me. I don't know what to do! Usually, things would often come to me but now my brain is practically frozen!

I dodged his oncoming stretchable arms while thinking of how I'm going to de-attach him from the strings.

Wait…

_I used my Boomerang so that the vines from the plant could be removed._

This is just like the monster from the Forbidden Woods. The boss…Quickly, I took out my Boomerang to remove many of the strings as I could. Soon, one of his arms sloppily fell because there was nothing that could help to hold it. I again used the item to de-attach the string that was hanging on the other arm.

I then took out my Light Arrows to shot it twice because the first time, I completely missed the target which was the tail's orb. It moaned from the light that pierced its dark body. The puppet slowly ascended back up to be reattached with strings and the same process continued until the arms got launched, painfully smashing at my face which caused me to fall down to the ground.

Spitting the blood that came out of my mouth, I resumed back to cut the strings. There wasn't that many strings left when he summoned the Keeses which were easily destroyed.

At the second time, I struck the tail's orb and the puppet went back up.

Pfftt! This isn't terrifying at all! I actually felt relaxed…

On the third time, I struck the tail's orb and the puppet beast let out a roar of defeat. I breathed out a sigh, feeling my tense muscles being loosen. The puppet bounced up and down until it blackened.

Ha! Take that Ganon! You just got own—oh fshhahhh!

The dark light exploded to reveal the massive ugly spider that clumsily dropped to the ground with a hard THUD.

I knew it was too good to be true…

The spider Ganon rose back up and I resumed to run around in circles until I figured out a way on how to defeat him.

It's good thing that I started to run because I saw the reflection of the spinning spider on the water. It stopped spinning, letting it to fall on the ground so I got out my Light Arrows. However, I didn't move out of the way so the mini shockwave struck me, sending me to fly through the while at the same time I released a Light Arrow which got collided against the dark creature.

I grunted when I lightly smashed my back against the hard wall, seeing the spider going up to gather its energy. Small bats came towards me but were quickly killed when I got up.

I watched the spider's reflection on the water to see it spinning then it stopped. This time, I got out of the way so that the creature could be dropped on the water. It was then that I used the Light Arrow to hit its tail orb.

I didn't get to hit the tail orb the third time as it made me to be between its two pincers and by the time, I went to the orb it got up. At the last one, I struck the tail's orb and the beast roared with pain from the Light Arrow.

Once it got blackened, it exploded like any other creature would do when it is defeated. The black and purple smoke vanished to reveal a giant worm that looked very much like the snake.

This one has a black color. It slithered around the room, making me to follow its movement.

I tried to hit the orb with the Arrow at the spot where I was at but I got rammed from the creature's head when it slithered its way at my spot. The good thing was that the snake-like monster had its tail facing me when it turned away.

The first time, I missed its tail and when the second round came, I struck it.

It jumped into the air with pain before going back to the ground. I had a very hard time to hit its tail as I kept on missing. Sometimes, I would miss it and other times I would somehow manage to hit it.

And yes, I was tired and my jaw was sore from the puppet's arms from before.

I smirked when I finally struck the tenth time. I probably had one more to go…I missed a lot so that was why it was my tenth time…what?

Not wanting to miss it, I closed one of my eyes then released the arrow. The beast rose into the air, roaring from the painful light that infiltrated its body before bouncing up and down when it reached the ground.

And finally, it spun around in the air on one string and then this time, it was gone for good.

I panted heavily, wanting nothing more to rest and sleep. An evil cackle came, making me to look up.

"Yes, surely you are the Hero of Time, reborn…" way above me was none other than, Ganondorf who was holding sleeping Zelda. "Your time has come…Come now…Stand before me!" he shouted and then he rose into the air, vanishing from sight.

Not losing any second, I quickly climbed up the available rope and into the hole that was in the ceiling.

I didn't care how tired and sore I am at this point. I was this close to end that brute. This close to end everything. With that point being stuck in my mind, I set on a determined face.

I was ready to kill the demon at any cost.


	26. Ganondorf, the Evil King

Author's Note: Can't believe that this is the last chapter for this story. See you at the bottom.

Chapter 25: Ganondorf, the Evil King

I reached the top of the chandelier-looking object before getting out my grappling hook since I saw a ledge above. I climbed higher and higher then got out of the chamber through a window.

I arrived on a rock platform where the evil King was across from me, leaving a great distance between us. I could hear the water falling down from waterfalls.

"My country lay within a vast desert." he began. "When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my lands, searing the world. And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it came, the wind carried the same thing…Death." it seemed to have bitter in his tone but I wasn't sure…

Why was he telling about where he came from?

"But the winds that blew across the green fields of Hyrule brought something other than suffering and ruin." I just realized that Zelda was beside him. "I coveted that wind, I suppose. It can only be called fate. That here, I would again gather the three with the Crests. That I should lay my hand on that which grants the wishes of the beholder…That when power, wisdom, and courage come together, the gods would have no choice but to come down…The power of the gods…The Triforce! He who touches it will have whatever he desires granted!"

I stared at the evil King. I was actually surprised that he had somewhat of _human _emotions. You know as in sad erm…that's the only emotion I could come up with from him seeing that he was always filled with such dark malice and dark coldness.

"Already, the crest of wisdom is mine…"

I fixed my jaw. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." I replied.

He chuckled as if what I just said was amusing. "I think that I am sure." he replied, before flickering his eyes to me. "All that remains…"

I sneered at him as his eyes widened when he saw the gleaming Triforce on my hand where the sword was drawn out. Noticing his gaze, I raised my hand.

"Is this what you want?" I replied.

Silence came and nobody spoke for a long time as Ganon turned around to face me.

All of a sudden, he charged towards me but before I could defend myself, he brutally rammed his fist into my face while beating me up even at the places where I was already wounded. I felt my grip being loosen at the sword and at the last hard punch, my sword went flying out of my grasp, leaving me nearly vulnerable.

The sword nearly stabbed Zelda but there was an inch away from her. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and the demon harshly threw me into the air from his punch and I fell on the ground, unmoving. I blearily watched the figure of the Ganon walking towards me, grinning evilly.

"Do not fear, I will not kill you…I merely have need of the power that dwells within you."

He carelessly picked the semi-consciousness me and I felt its burning hatred eyes boring into mine.

"Now!" he commanded. "Let us put an end to that which binds us together!" a glow came out of my hand while my thoughts ran through my mind, saying _wake up Link. Wake up Link!_

The two Triforces came out of our hands; it was brutal as I was trying not to scream as the Triforce ripped out of my flesh. Ganon then raised his own hand so that his piece of the Triforce would come out of his hand.

Tears slowly came out my face as I realized that I had failed them…I failed everyone. Everyone…I closed my eyes, letting the tears to freely flow down. The pieces of the Triforces flew upwards before combining themselves into a full one. Ganon released a horrible laugh, dropping me to the ground as he walked towards the glowing Triforce.

The floating Triforce floated down as Ganon shouted out his words.

"Gods! Hear that which I desire!" he then raised his hand above. "Expose this land to the rays of the sun once more! Let them burn forth! GIVE HYRULE TO ME!" he boomed but something stopped him from touching the Triforce. He widened his eyes at the voice.

"He who touches it will have whatever he desires granted…That is what you said, is it not, Ganondorf?"

With fierce eyes, the burning eyes from King Daphnes stared at the hateful ones of Ganondorf.

"GODS OF THE TRIFORCE! HEAR THAT WHICH I DESIRE! HOPE! I DESIRE HOPE FOR THESE CHILDREN!" he shouted with such force that it echoed around the place, washing away Ganon's snarl.

"GIVE THEM A FUTURE! WASH AWAY THIS ANCIENT LAND OF HYRULE! LET A RAY OF HOPE SHINE ON THE FUTURE OF THE WORLD!"

Nothing happened for a while until the glow from the Triforce came as King Daphnes spoke his final words.

"And let our destinies finally be fulfilled…Ganondorf! May you drown with Hyrule!" he yelled with hatred, making Ganon to bare his teeth with anger. The pieces of the Triforce floated towards the "water" though it only made Ganon to laugh.

Water started to seep through, only making Ganon to laugh harder. Slowly, my consciousness came back to me though I was still not unaware of what was happening. The only thing that I heard was the evil cackling from Ganon.

Was it…raining?

Groaning softly, I picked myself up to see Ganon's back facing me. Thunder boomed when I got up while Ganon spoke.

"This is foolishness…" he scoffed. "A future…for you?"

"What are you laughing at, Ganondorf?! You're insane!" the voice spoke, making me to turn around to see something holding a sword. I stared at Zelda who held the Master Sword. "Link! I'm sorry! I overslept! I think it's time for us to say good bye to this place." she winked. "We must return to the world above! Back to our ocean!"

I nodded weakly.

"Very well, then…Allow me to show you…" Ganon raised his hands and two swords appeared at them. "Your future…Yes…Allow me to show you…" he replied, menacingly. "Just what hope you have…" with a snarl, he turned around to face us. "See how much your precious Triforce is worth!"

Just when he was about to attack, Zelda spoke with arrows at her side.

"I'll use this bow to cover you! Attack him as best you can!" she exclaimed.

With a good aim, she struck Ganon on her first try. He leapt back from the sudden shot. He lunged towards me while I moved backwards, avoiding his attack. I will admit: he is pretty good with his swords but he isn't good with defense. His head was the only thing that wasn't blocked so I did a helm splitter to attack it.

Snarling angrily, he turned around to see me landing but quickly, I struck him to snap him out of his state before the evil being blocked my next move. He swished his swords violently, hoping to tear my flesh at his own skin. The sudden grunt of pain alerted me as I saw the familiar yellow sparks surrounding his body.

Zelda shot him.

I ran to him to hit him before the zap ran out. He then blocked my move but he painfully rammed me hard with his sword and then, I didn't get a chance to attack or to defend myself since he swung his sword multiple of times, each slicing a piece of my skin and then finally, with a hard ram, I skidded on the water.

The cuts stung when the water touched it but I ignored it. Zelda gasped when she saw the scene happening so she carefully aimed at her enemy while trying not to hit me as sometimes we would clash or throw multiple swing attacks to each other.

I gasped when I felt something breezing past my face. I turned around to see Zelda's horror face as she clasped her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out.

"It's alright. I've faced near-death experiences before." was my reply before I went back to attack the beast that ruined my life.

Ganon seemed to be focusing on me so much more than Zelda. After all, the Hero of Time did practically kept on ruining his plans…oh well.

I jumped left and right to avoid his attacks while having worried thoughts that mostly related to not wanting to die.

When the path was cleared, Zelda released her arrows, zapping Ganon. I hit him til he blocked my third attack. He was stronger that was for sure while I kept on panting. I tried not to show that I was tired but Ganon already figured it out that I was.

"Tired, boy?" he taunted. "I knew you couldn't do it. How can you, a weasel boy, can hope to defeat a stronger king? It's simple. You can't."

"Yes, I can!" I replied through my gritted teeth before I did a multiple of unexpected attacks followed by a spin attack. The great brute fell down to the ground, skidding away while Zelda softly exclaimed. "Yes!"

"If the Hero of Time can defeat the many evils, then so can I." I said with a determined tone.

He chuckled, a dark chuckle." Cute." came his reply til he lunged towards me who barely blocked any of his strong attacks. I was able to block it but I still got some cuts on my cheeks. I was pissed off when a slash came on my floppy hat. I had grown accustomed to that.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, watching the deathly swing slashing a piece of my hat.

"Oops." he smirked.

Furiously, I smirked back when Zelda released one of her Light Arrows.

"Oops." I mocked back before hacking him away.

He changed his moves when I did a jump attack but he leaped into the air, spinning around to his spot.

I stifled a laugh once I saw that. "Ganon is being a ballerina!" I laughed at the spin.

Growling, he charged towards me to harshly ram against me until he threw me to the ground hard. Groaning, I quickly rolled out of the way when I saw the sword plunging on the ground then I rolled to the other side as I saw the other sword nearly striking next to me.

My eyes darted towards the sword that landed an inch away from me.

He has a scary aim.

Oh yeah and scratch the sentence when I said I wasn't terrified.

I WAS terrified!

I'm just happy that I at least have some help so I wouldn't quickly be sent to my doom. I'm thinking such nice thoughts, eh?

Ganondorf jumped back when he saw the Light Arrow shooting between us. Growling, he eyed Zelda who gave a sheepish grin.

"Oops?"

I paled when he charged at Zelda so quickly, I ran towards him while hearing Zelda screaming.

"LINK! THE MADMAN IS AFTER MEE!" she exclaimed, trying to outrun him. Gathering up my strength, I erm tackled him. Hey, at least it got away from Zelda.

The evil King placed his two feet on my stomach to flip me over. I grunted once I landed on the ground on my back but before I could get up, two crossed swords greeted my neck.

"Any last words?" he replied, threateningly bringing the swords closer to my neck.

"Yeah. Pick someone your own size! Zelda, now!"

The Light Arrow pierced through him, having him to let go of his swords while allowing me to strike him as he staggered back.

He just won't die!

Before I could strike him again, he picked up his fallen swords to block my attack.

"Well played, boy." he said through his gritted teeth.

"Aww, you don't need to love me that much." I taunted. I just lovee taunting evil people. They're so fun to taunt.

Growling with frustration, he charged towards me though he released a yell when Zelda struck him yet again. Having enough with the twits, he suddenly changed his move making me to strike the ground as I watched him running towards the unaware Zelda.

Gasping, I shouted to her while running towards her.

"Zelda look out!" Zelda stopped what she was doing but my warning came too late and with a hard smack, the princess fell down. I skidded, halting while furiously glaring at Ganon who walked towards me, having a satisfying smirk.

I realized that his moves were much more aggressive and quicker now that Zelda wasn't in the way. But, my moves were always violent because I was furious at the brute for hitting Zelda. Throughout the battle, I was getting way too exhausted but I had to finish this. I just have too. If I can't, then who will?

I was destined to do this. This is my fate. I'm the Hero of Time reborn. I'm the Hero of Winds…

Unaware to us, Zelda blinked her eyes open as she felt a speck of water dripping at her face. Scrambling up, she quickly eyed the two before she got to work. This time, she has to be careful.

The sudden familiar light arrow zoomed towards Ganon who leapt into the air to dodge it. I rolled to the ground to avoid the evil King's attack though I bumped into a figure.

"Link!" Zelda replied.

Twirling around, I gasped happily. "Zelda!"

"Yes, yes anyways. You have to distract him! Are you ready? I'll aim for you! And you use our shield…Do you get it?"

I nodded though before we could split apart, Zelda gasped while both of us moved to other sides. I was on the right and Zelda was on the left to avoid the oncoming sword attack. I then rolled to the ground and jumped into the air to spin around behind Ganondorf who grunted from the strike.

Zelda missed the first time but the second one, she didn't. Ganon let out a pain yell before releasing the light away. However, being blinded in the light, he didn't see me jumping into the air. I spun around in the air before releasing a yell and plunged my sword at Ganon's weak point.

Both of us panted heavily while the thunder boomed and nobody moved. We both stared at each other; my eyes that were filled with a disbelieving shock while Ganon's eyes filled with utter shock, simply not believing that he was defeated by a mere child.

"Ughnn…Heh heh…" he cackled weakly. "The wind…It is blowing…" I did a backflip to get off him, leaving the sword stuck in his head; the weak point.

I couldn't believe it.

I…I…I…

Defeated him. I…I…I…

Won…

The sword's power ran down on Ganon's body, turning him into a stone while I still stared at the scene with utter disbelief.

However, being weakened, I let out a weak gasp falling down while barely hearing Zelda calling my name.

"Link!" Zelda ran towards me, catching me.

"I'm…f-fine…" I responded, weakly. Zelda then looked up to see a figure. The King.

"My children…" Daphnes's voice came so I looked up as well.

"The King," I replied, muttering.

He smiled softly. "Listen to me." it wasn't a command but we did listen anyways. "I have lived regretting the past. And I have faced those regrets. If only I could do things over again…Not a day of my life has gone by without my thoughts turning to my Kingdom of old." his tone had sadness and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "I have lived bound to Hyrule. In that sense, I was the same as Ganondorf. But you…I want you to live for the future. There may be nothing left for you…But despite that, you must look forward and walk a path of hope, trusting that it will sustain you when darkness comes."

It was a long silent, watching the King closing his eyes. Zelda tried not to cry as did I…Wait…

I'll be reunited with my sister…right?

"Farewell!" he spoke. "This is the only world that your ancestors were able to leave you. Please…forgive us."

"I already have." I replied, softly.

Zelda bowed her head to stare at the floor until she raised it back up again as if she got an idea.

"W-Wait!" she softly giggled. "You could…You could come with us! Yes, of course…We have a ship! We can find it. We _will _find it!"

The King's eyes was filled nothing but sadness.

"The land that will be the next Hyrule!" Zelda stated. "So…"

The king didn't spoke until now as he closed his eyes. "Ah, but child…That land will not be Hyrule."

"What do you—"

"It wil be _your _land!" the king spoke, answering my question.

I gasped while closing our eyes when the water fell down nonstop as Zelda and I covered ourselves with our arms as if the water was going to hurt us. But, we opened our eyes to see ourselves _covered _in water though instead of not choking on it, it felt like we were surrounded by some kind of a water protection bubble.

Zelda floated upwards as did I not a moment too soon. Daphnes looked at us with sad eyes. I tried to reach him to save him so he wouldn't die…I saw his hand going to me but…he let it slip away causing my eyes to widen.

N-No! Daphnes! Daphnes!

But it was no use as I rose towards the surface, seeing the King fading away.

"I have scattered the seeds of the future…"

Author's Note: I lied! There's only one more chapter before the story is totally done! Oh my gawd! I cried when Daphnes reached to Link's hand! T_T


	27. The End

Chapter 26: The End

For what it felt like an eternity, I finally opened my eyes only to have bright light greeting my face.

Light…

I knew that Tetra had also woken up but none of us spoke for a while. The silence was there until the sudden flapping wings came right in front of our faces. I looked at the flying figure as the figure looked at us with a smile.

Tetra looked around to gasp happily that she saw her familiar ship, going towards us.

Her crew waved at her happily while I saw a familiar figure waving at me.

It was…

Aryll! I smiled happily as Tetra too waved joyfully. Finally that she was back with her crew at long last.

She couldn't wait to be reunited with them just as I couldn't wait to be reunited with my sister. I was oh so relieved to see Aryll in one piece. Just so happy to see her.

The ship came to us so that we could climb on board.

"Link!" Aryll screamed with delight, running up to her brother the moment she climbed down the lookout post.

"Aryll!" I ran towards my sister and we both hugged each other, tightly as if we were afraid of losing of each other again. Tetra ran up to her crew, hugging everyone that she missed dearly.

Life as a pirate was so much simpler than living as a princess. She couldn't see herself wearing a dress longer then it was needed to. Besides, it was getting in the way.

"Oh my beloved crew! I missed you!" Tetra cried, hugging everyone.

"As did we, Miss Tetra." Gonzo replied. "We were worried of where you were. You were gone for a long time. Might tell us where?"

Tetra grinned while eyeing me who was listening to Aryll. I felt someone watching me so I turned around to see Tetra who nodded and I nodded back. She turned back to her crew.

"Well, it's a long story…" she began.

* * *

It was silent between my people, the great ship that contained Tetra and her crew while I was in the boat of Daphnes. I just couldn't live at my home anymore. After endlessly going through the many adventures, I just couldn't live peacefully at Outset Island.

Grandma couldn't believe of how I had grown into becoming such a fine young man but after telling her that I just couldn't simple return here, she was heartbroken but she understood. I loved my grandma because she understood everything. She understood about how I feel…what my desires are…

Aryll was also sadden by the words as she had broken down and cried endlessly. My heart broke into pieces when I saw Aryll weeping. We hugged each other tightly before Grandma told us that it was time for me to go. They led me to the shore where the boat Daphnes or rather King Daphnes was waiting and so did Tetra's ship.

After a few farewells and a fairly good tight hugs, I climbed onto my boat while looking at Tetra who nodded.

No one spoke for a long time until—

"ANCHORS AWEIGH!" Tetra shouted. "HOLD THE TILLER STEADY! As for our destination…The wind will guide us!"

We then sailed out into the familiar sea while Aryll ran on the deck to see me off yet again.

At least this time, she wasn't captured.

Author's Note: Oh my Gawd! After oh so many hours and sitting in this godforsaken chair, I finally finished! Gah! Thank you oh so much for reaching 1,000 views on New Year's Eve! I couldn't believe it! Thank you! Thank you so much for sticking with me til the end. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, added the story to follow and to their favorites and as well for me. Thank you so much! This story currently has 1,270 views! THANK YOU! And I seriously need a break from writing…I thought I would NEVER finish this but I did! Today which is January 3, 2014 at 9:25 pm. FAREWELL!


End file.
